The Adventures of Cadet Felicity!
by pomytail
Summary: Travel the galaxy with a teenager that has to deal with so much more than regular hormones. Discover love, loss, and strange new worlds in these adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Omg! Hi! Welcome, welcome! Come in! I'm so glad you decided to read this! And please, keep reading, as a few things need to be explained. I'll try to keep it short and sweet.**

**One: This story takes place in the Star Trek 2009 Universe more than anything. While you'll see a few of the main characters, you won't see a lot of them. Sorry, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles. **

**Two: You'll see a lot of aliens in this story that you recognize, and some that you won't, I've taken artistic liberties, because after all, isn't the heart of Star Trek to explore new worlds? What the fun of exploring worlds you guys already know about?**

**Three: Some of these chapters will be odd and uncomfortable. I understand that some of you may not agree with what I write, and may find some of these chapters disturbing/controversial/not in tune with your beliefs. For that, I will try to put up warnings on my more shocking chapters. If I forget, my apologies. Tell me and I will rectify the situation. I don't mean to offend anyone, I really don't.**

**Four: Most importantly, enjoy the story! It's meant for your enjoyment! I write for you guys as well as myself. Also, another warning, this story starts out slow, and when I mean it starts out slow, I mean it starts out SLOW, stick with it! All good stories build up the suspense do they not? **

**Five: Please, Review and Recommend. I don't care so much about reviewing and rating, but I thoroughly urge (and encourage) you guys to recommend stories to your friends! Speaking of recommending, do you have something within the story YOU would like to see? A battle, maybe a special star appearance of a favorite character of yours? Then please, message me! I'll do my best to accommodate your wants. **

_Summary: Felicity Kirk surprises herself and everyone when she goes to live among the Vulcan people as part of a planetary student exchange experiment. Join her on her quest to get out from her older brother's shadow and make a name for herself. Follow her as she explores strange new worlds, and boldly goes, where no teenager has gone before. Laugh, cry, and smile with her as she makes friends, finds love, and lives her life. _

* * *

_The Beginning of the End_

It was a beautiful day outside. More beautiful than it had been the past week. Spock decided that his wife would have wanted to be buried on a day such as this. She always wanted her death to be a happy occasion, and as he looked out on the gathering crowd, he couldn't help but smile, this was indeed a happy occasion. The woman in question could probably name all the people sitting in pews just with a quick glance, or she could at least remember how she had met them. Most came from the very outer reaches of the galaxy. She would be surprised by the turn out, s\he was sure.

But Felicity Talon Kirk had lived a life most people could only dream about. She had her fair share of tragedies, but who didn't? Especially when that person led a life such as she did? Spock was wrenched from his musings as he heard footsteps behind him. James, his long-standing friend, who looked as sad as everyone felt. "I never thought I'd outlive her." James admitted, voice choked with emotion. "Are you going to speak?" Spock nodded. The two men stood there in silence, looking at the crowd, awed.

"How is Sasha holding up?" James asked. Sasha was his favorite niece, even if he was careful not to show it. "She's dealing with it as best she can." Spock admitted. "S'Tokkr is going to deliver the eulogy." James raised an eyebrow, but said nothing of the matter. "I still can't believe she's gone." He admitted. "Sometimes, when I hear the communication system go off, my heart jumps, and I think it's her, calling to tell me some mundane thing that just happened, or some sort of revelation she's recently had." James chuckled and Spock smiled. "Your sister was quit the woman, she put you to shame Jim." James nodded. "That she did." There was another long pause. "Did you ever think that things would end up like this?" Spock knew that James T. Kirk was not referring to the crowd, or his beloved sister's death, but to the amazing events that led up to it. And the amazing woman Felicity had come to be. "No," Spock admitted. "There were a great many times my wife surprised me. Even in her old age." James smiled, knowing full well what his old friend meant, but before they could reflect any further on the life of a loved one, the pastor came up to them. "We're ready to begin." He said. Spock and James looked at each other, then made their way to their seats.

"Felicity Talon Kirk." The name slipped from the lips of a Romulan male, tall, broad-shouldered, the V on his brow ridge prominent, and face stoic, not from lack of emotion, but from the efforts of hiding his emotion. "She wasn't my biological mother," he continued. "But she was my mother all the same. And mother to nine other children as well." Another pause. "And as eclectic a brood we are," His brothers and sisters smiled. "She had this ability to make it seem like we were her own, and in some of the most intimate instances between us, like she cared of nothing else, but our own safety and happiness. First and foremost however, mother was an adventurer. One who touched the lives of many on her journeys." He gave a look at the crowd and saw plenty of them nod in affirmation. "And I find that many people want to know just who she truly is," People held their breath now, sensing something amazing was going to happen. "And my family and I have decided that we should release her journals." Murmuring through the church. "Her journals have not been tampered with," S'Tokkr reassured them. "Whatever you find in there is one hundred percent her own thoughts and feelings. Thank you." S'Tokkr returned to his seat.

The family was convinced they had done the right thing. The subject of Felicity's journals had been on everyone's minds since she died a week earlier. Some thought they could give useful information as teaching aids for young people wondering what it was like living and working in space, others thought it would be great learning tool, Felicity had been in contact with many alien species, and had encounters with many foreign diseases, her journals might be able to provide insight for current problems, most however, were just nosy. They wanted to be in Felicity's business because she was a fascinating woman, they wanted to know ALL the juicy details. Just who WAS Svalek, her first husband? WHY had she decided to adopt five other children besides her own? What exactly DID happen on the planet 43? What sort of sinfully delicious scandals could the woman POSSIBLY have? But most importantly who was she REALLY?

During her life, Felicity would have been dismayed to the nth degree that her journals were going public, but she was dead, and she could no longer protest, in fact, Spock and the rest were convinced she would want the world to share in her experiences. A few more people spoke about her life and legacy, and then the church was emptied. Afterwards, many people came up to the family and introduced themselves, giving them very expensive gifts, and sharing their experiences with Felicity.

While Spock listened with impassivity, the rest of the family stood there a little irritated, they wanted to go home, to mourn in peace, and the muggy heat was NOT helping the situation any. Most of the beings that came to the Kirk Clan Spock didn't recognize. They were before his time, before he and Felicity had decided to grieve together. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, remembering the news of her pregnancy. It had been a mess then, things needed figuring out, and deep conversation had been held, it was then that Spock realized he really did love Felicity, but he'd had to let her go at that point.

"Hey dad," Sol nudged him. "Yes?" Spock turned to his carbon copy. "What are you going to do?" the boy asked. "Now that mother is gone?" Spock could tell his first-born was worried about him. "I'll find something to occupy my time." He assured the boy. "You are welcome to stay with us, on New Vulcan." T'Pire, Sol's wife stood next to him. "No, that's fine. I'll be fine, don't worry." But would he be fine?

Kirk estates was large, his wife had felt the need to compensate her children for the less than glamorous childhood she'd had. "You are always welcome at the House of K'mpec." A Klingon male stepped up to him. "Guys," T'Plana stepped up. "Leave Spock alone, I'm sure if he didn't want to stay at the house, then he wouldn't. Isn't that right?" Spock nodded. "There, it's settled, Spock will stay at home, and we'll do what we've always done." The children were silent, but still looking at him. "Are we still able to come for Christmas?" Sol asked. "Of course, I see no reasons that would impede such a gathering." The children seemed to look relieved at the news, it was the small things now that mom was gone.

And so, begins the end of a legend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Have fun! Review and Recommend! Oh! And warning, there is an appearance of a gay couple. **

* * *

Opportunity Knocks

Felicity sat on the hard chair, leaning on her desk and twirling her pencil around her thumb nervously. The topic of the day was her brother, James T. Kirk. It wasn't a topic related to learning, but rather, a topic the teacher felt the need to share with the class, nonetheless. Felicity had heard it all before, her brother was nothing but a cock-up that had somehow magically made it into Startfleet Academy, and he was just taking up some poor students place. Someone who actually deserved to be there.

And sooner or later, the topic would come to her, the teacher would ask if she was anything like her brother, if she was a class clown, which was furthest from the truth pertaining to Felicity Kirk. The teacher kept on however, and Felicity continued to ignore her, until she heard her name pop up. "And it seems we have his sister Ms. Felicity T. Kirk." The girl winced, sinking lower into her chair. Here it comes. "Tell me Felicity, does your mother have a thing for the name Tiberius?" The teacher mocked. "Actually, my middle name is Talon." The teacher gave a very unlady-like snort. "Just as stupid as Tiberius." The teacher glared at her. "I hope you won't be trouble like your bother." The teacher snapped. The girl said nothing and the teacher went on about something else.

Just five minutes before it was time to leave that awful class, the teacher began to pass out slips of paper. "If you get your parents to sign this," The teacher explained. "Then you will find yourself eligible for a planetary student exchange." Felicity perked up. Planetary Student exchange? "The educational board finally approved it, and you're going to be the very first test subjects. You will be trading places with children on Vulcan." With that, the bell rang.

She was one the first ones out the door. Staying in that class longer than she had to was not her idea of fun. Her feet automatically took her to the front of the school, where her step-brother would be waiting for her in the car. Unlike James, George hadn't been able to flee Riverside. He took up a job as a mechanic, it wasn't that glamorous, but the owner of the shop treated him well and over paid him, so he had been able to move out of the house relatively quickly. "How was your first day?" He asked, giving her his hundred watt smile and ruffling her hair. "It was alright." She answered him. "I'm glad." He yanked her to his side of the car and kissed her forehead.

The relationship she had with her older brothers was unparalleled in any of the other family relationships. Her mother was a distant woman, never quit right after the death of her first husband. Felicity had never known her father, just that his name was Talon, like her middle name, and her step-father was someone who was loud, obnoxious, and was ignored by her on a daily basis. "So, I missed you." He said, as she buckled up and he drove off the school lot. "And I was thinking we should go on a date." Felicity smiled. George was the brother that made her feel worth-while. That's what she liked about him. He made sure that she knew, even though they weren't blood related, that he loved her, and that she was his little sister no matter what. "And where are we going?" He asked. "Two Tony's where else?"

"Alright! Let's do this." She cracked a smile and he took a left at the fork in the road when he should've taken a right. Two Tony's was a small restaurant owned by Tony and Tony Messer, two married men. Two men that really like Felicity, and she liked them back, and oh, they made the best damn burgers in the history of mankind! George pulled into a parking space and unlocked the doors. Felicity was out in a moment. Two Tony's wasn't that much of a hotspot for the teenagers, which suited Felicity just fine.

The familiar sound of New York accents greeted her as she walked in. "Felicity, how's our favorite genius doing?!" Felicity blushed. "I'm alright, how are you guys?" She asked, walking up to the owners. They smiled at her. Tony number one was definitely the man in the relationship. He was tall, had a crew cut, and looked like he had been in the military. His face was carpeted with a beard flecked with grey. He had a few scars on his chest, but those were easily looked over when you saw the tattoos. Beautifully crafted mermaids and koi fish were among the ones that could be seen. Tony number two, wasn't as burly as his partner, he was clean, and wore his shirt tucked in, and dress slacks His hair was always slicked back, and he usually had candy for the kids. "Felicity, darling," Tony Two said. "PLEASE tell my husband that getting a dog is the most logical step in this relationship." Tony One snorted. "It's not the fact that he wants a DOG," he explained. "It's that he wants one of those little rat things."

George and Felicity shared a look. "I think you two should get a dog. Beagles are nice." Felicity commented. "Ugh! I want a small dog." Tony Two whined. "And I want a big one." Tony One retorted. "Well, a beagle is in the middle." Felicity explained. "And they're really cute, I think you guys should get one." The Tony's looked at her. "This is why we come to you dear." Tony Two leaned over the counter and kissed her cheek.

The rest of the time at Two Tony's was pleasant, she chatted a little to some of her acquaintances that came in, and to the Tony's when they weren't busy cooking or serving, and to George, who seemed to be infatuated with this girl who kept frequenting the mechanic shop. It was a pleasant time, all the more welcome as another memory to fall back on when she got home. How she was going to ask her step-dad to sign the paper was a mystery to her. Her mother was off planet, as she usually was.

Soon the time came, she had kissed George goodbye, and gotten her things out of the car. When she walked inside, the familiar look of her two-story home met her. Even though the surroundings looked familiar, the situation was not, she was used to James sitting at the kitchen counter, a snack ready for her as he quizzed her about her day. She missed him terribly, but was really happy to have his room. It was the extra space she needed for her books, she had effectively turned to room into a mini-library with a bed and a desk, much to James's chagrin when he came home for visits.

She sighed, pushed the memories from her mind, squared her shoulders, and walked up to her step-father. "Hey, uh,"

"What do you want?" He snapped. "There's this permission slip for this…"

"Whatever, get me a damn pen and I'll sign it." Felicity stood there and blinked for a few moments, not really believing her luck. The detestable man turned his beady eyes onto her and glared. "Well? Are you gonna get the fucking pen or not?" Felicity nodded and rushed to her bag, she pulled out the slip, and the pen, rushing back over to the couch with his ass stain, she pushed the tools into his grubby hands. Her heart beat in her chest so loud, what if he read the paper and decided not to sign it? What if he called her mother and got her in trouble, what if her mother came right through that door and stopped the process altogether?

In her gut, the consequences of that paper not getting signed was the ultimate death sentence. Here was her one and only chance to become something more than just an asshole's baby sister, it was her chance get out of her mother and brother's wing, to become a genius in her own right, to become a name, it might even be a chance for an adventure so ridiculously wild, they'd tell stories about it for centuries after. And while all this was slowly building in her gut, the detestable step-father did something right by his step-child, he signed the paper, legibly, without looking, and gave Felicity Talon Kirk her freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Planet Vulcan**

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror. She had inky black curls swept up into a messy bun. Her skin was an unhealthy creamy color that glowed orange in the right light. She had a smattering of freckles across her nose, as if a divine being had sneezed there and not bothered to wipe up his mess. Her baggy clothes hung off her very chubby form, bright green eyes looked critically at her face. Her nose was small, and her lips just this side of pouty, her ears had plenty of piercings, eight holes in each ear.

She picked up her bag and made her way downstairs, it was time to go. When she reached the landing, she saw her mother sitting at the dining table, a steaming mug in her hands. Mrs. Kirk looked at her daughter and frowned, she still didn't approve of this little undertaking of hers. But somehow, timid little Felicity had argued her point masterfully and had convinced her mother to let her take part in this venture.

"It will be hard for you." Her mother had admonished. "Vulcans aren't like humans, they're emotionless drones who do nothing but think all day."

"I don't care," Felicity snapped, she had been doing a lot of that lately. "I'm going to see this through." They had argued for another hour more. But that was then, and this was now. Now, mother and daughter stared at each other, not saying a word, different emotions on each other's face. As a long minute stretched between then, Felicity nodded to her mother and turned on her heal to the door. Pausing a while longer, the teenager pretended to adjust the strap on her shoulders. Her mother still said nothing, and thay stung the little girl more than she wanted to admit.

Felicity opened the door on the rest of her life, and walked out, hoping never to return to the house again. George was outside his car waiting for her. "Hey! There's my interstellar space traveler!" He called. Felicity smiled and bounded down the steps into his arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Are you excited?" he asked pulling back from her. She nodded. "I'm excited for you." He gave her another hug and then let her in the car.

All the way to the station she bounced her leg nervously. She wasn't going directly to her ship yet, she was going to Starfleet for a few days first, another plus of this Planetary exchange. She'd be able to stay with her brother James before she left. That was better than she could've hoped for. Step-brother and sister sat silently for a while, watching the endless sea of grass pass by them on the long dirt road to the station. George was the first to break the silence as they near their destination. "You got your pass?" He asked her. She nodded and gripped her bag. "Nametag? Papers? Recommendations, all of that?"

"Yes." She muttered into the window. George once again fell silent. He turned onto the main road and Felicity could see it. The docking station. Her heart crept into her throat as they neared. She was many emotions rolled into one. Excitement, dread, sadness, happiness, and some other feelings she couldn't name. George pulled up into the parking spot and they sat looking at the ship that'd be whisking her away from home. "Well," George sighed. "Well," she repeated. She finally looked at him, sniffling a little as tears stung the back of her eyeballs. "Oh sweetie." He pulled her close into another hug as she let out a pathetic sob. "You act like you're going away forever." He whispered into her hair.

"It feels like I am." She muttered. "Hey," George pulled her back and was surprised to see his sister's cheeks were still dry. "This is the chance of a lifetime, and you took it, you acted way out of character, and I'm very happy for that, you're getting to do something no one has done before, you're a pioneer in your own right, and I couldn't be prouder." He kissed her forehead and she smiled. "I am a pioneer aren't I?"

"That's the spirit!" He ruffled her hair and laughed. "Now, I want you to go to Vulcan and show those pointy eared, green blooded alien elf things that not all humans are stupid." Felicity nodded with determination she didn't feel. "Roger that Captain George." They embraced one last time before Felicity grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car, it was now, or never.

At the check in line, her anxiety only grew, and one thought kept entering her mind. _I can run now, I can run now, it's still not too late to run home._ She shook her head, trying to dislodge such thinking, she had come too far, she had actually fought her mother, something she never did, for this chance. She was going to swallow determined to take it like a man. She showed her papers to the man checking them and he nodded her on the shuttle, she found a nice window seat in the back. She looked around for a moment, these were the people she had basically grown up with, she had seen their faces thousands of times before, and while they chatted among themselves she realized she didn't know that much about any of them.

Another wave of excited nausea rolled through her. She was leaving this place, where everything was so damn familiar but so strange. The suffocation she had received her entire life on this godforsaken rock, in this godforsaken small town was finally coming to an end, and as liberating as that felt, she was terrified what the new-found freedom would turn her into.

She decided to distract herself with a book. It was one she had recently picked up, so she wasn't completely surprised when she got to Vulcan. "_Aliens and You._" Was the name, and it gave fascinating facts about Vulcans and other well-known species you could find in Startfleet. She had read the passage on Vulcans, and found it a bit hard to swallow. She re-read it now:

_"Vulcans, from the planet Vulcan, live in a hot, dry climate, were sustenance is hard to grow. This planet is classified as a Class 'M' planet, meaning it is hospitable to humans. Vulcan also has higher gravity levels, and thinner atmosphere than earth. Covered in harsh terrain to complete this climate, Vulcan has only a few bodies of water large enough to call seas. Even so, the planet has many ruins you can visit, as well as active volcanoes, and lava pits. _

_ Some of the animals native to the planet Vulcan are very dangerous, such as the Le-matya, or Sehlats. Even though some Vulcan children keep the latter as pets." _

And that was it. Barely anything to go off of, but at least it was something. She moved on to other species, each section no more than mere blurbs on their respective subjects. She wondered if she could get better results when at Starfleet Academy? They were bound to have a library right?

* * *

The moment Felicity stepped from down from the shuttle, she knew something was wrong. The security personnel was arguing with her older brother, who was really getting into it. She approached him with caution, not sure if she should get into it or not. She stood awkwardly to the side while her brother spat out some really colorful phrases. "You must be Felicity." The girl blinked and looked up, there she saw the most gorgeous man she could possibly dream of. "Uh, y-yeah, I am." She held out her hand and the man shook it. "Leonard McCoy, nice to meet you. I'm Jim's roommate." Felicity nodded. "Oh," she muttered lamely. "Uh, why is he arguing with the security guard?" Leonard sighed. "Because the idiot forgot his permission slip to bring you to our barracks." Felicity rolled her eyes. "That is SO something he would do." She muttered.

She watched a little while longer and shrugged her shoulders. She was feeling adventurous today. She turned. "Where are you going?" Leonard asked. "I'm going to look around." She called after him, and ventured off into the wild. She would probably get in trouble, but she was sure she could get out of it.

* * *

James Kirk couldn't believe his luck. First, he'd forgotten the paper that allowed his sister to stay in his dorm, then he got into a fight with the security guard about it, and THEN, he had lost his sister, in fact, he had missed her completely as she stepped off the shuttle. Leonard had seen her, he'd even introduced himself to her. "She seems sweet." He said. Now, they had split up, and were looking for her in every nook and cranny in this damnable school, which was insanely large.

As he begrudgingly looked for her, he saw Uhura walking by, he thought of asking her. "Hey! Wait! Uhura!" He called and ran up to her. She rolled her eyes and only walked faster. "Please!" He called. "this is serious, I have a question." For some reason, the woman stopped. "Ok, have you seen any new faces today?" He asked, catching up to her. "Specifically a girl about fourteen or so, about this tall, black hair, freckles, chubby, with a shit ton of piercings?"

"Actually," she replied, realization dawning on her face. "I saw her with Professor Spock not too long ago, your little lap-dog came in and got her, said her brother was looking for her. I think he took her back to your dorm." Oh thank God, she was safe! "thanks Uhura, I owe you one!" He turned and ran off in the direction of his room. Uhura shook her head, confused. Could HE be the girl's older brother? It didn't seem likely, considering they looked nothing alike for one thing, and for another, the girl she had met was completely sweet and well-mannered, a little shy, and she seemed to pick up on the basics of Vulcan language pretty quickly. "She got all the good genes." Uhura determined, there was no other explanation.

* * *

The moment James barged into the door, Felicity knew she was in trouble. He had that look on his face that said she was in a heap of trouble. "Really?" He whined as she swung her legs back and forth off the bed. "Really, I mean, REALLY?" Felicity shrugged. "I wasn't going to wait for you all day." She muttered. "I would have found you again eventually."

"Yeah, when? Before you starved yourself? Or after? Or before someone killed you, or, or, or, SOMETHING bad happened to you." Felicity looked at her older brother steadily. Leonard decided it was time for him to butt in. "I don't think anything bad would've happened to her at all, it seemed she was getting real cozy with Spock there for a moment." Felicity blushed.

She had been caught wandering in his class while he was grading papers, and she just couldn't help herself. She had asked if he was Vulcan, he said yes, and the rest was history. She was glad to get the rqandom opportunity though, she now had a better understanding of the Vulcans. Like that they had given up their emotions in favor of logic, something she didn't personally find agreeable.

"Oh my God! You were getting _cozy_?" James hissed. "No!" She defended. "It's not like that, I was just asking him questions, that's all." Leonard, liking this new side of his friend decided to push the limits a little more. "Oh? I mean, with how close your heads were together, I would call that pretty cozy." Felicity's mouth dropped the same time her brother's did. Oh yeah, they were related, Leonard could see it. "Your heads were close together?" Felicity groaned and flung herself back on the bed she was sitting on. This was going to be a long visit.

* * *

And she was dead wrong, it had been all too short. After the usual speeches about how boys were awful, horrible, mindless douchebags, James had decided to show her around the school. The Café, the library, and some of the laboratories. The only unfortunate part of the visit was he had classes most of the day, and that meant she had to be cooped up alone. She didn't mind it, she passed the time reading Bonehead's books. She found the one on microbiology particularly interesting.

Still, when James didn't have classes, she had seminars. This was to prepare her for what it was like on Vulcan, which she was sure they were just glossing over the details. She had a feeling adjusting was going to be a much more difficult that they let on. And all too soon she found herself on a carrier ship bound for Vulcan with the rest of her classmates. The tone of the group was now an excited hum, one of which Felicity actually took part in.

Everyone had gotten a small packet with pictures of their new Vulcan family. Felicity's family was small, a mother, father, and a son. T'Plana, Marek, and Torek were their names. Torek was her age, and T'Plana and Marek were both scientists. They all had the same severe bowl cut hairstyle, and she sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to cut her hair like that, she didn't think she could rock it like they could.

She would get her answer soon, because within a few hours she was on Vulcan. The heat was what hit her first, it was nearly unbearable! She cursed the dark jeans and sweater she wore. Why had she dressed like that KNOWING it was going to be hotter than hell on the planet? The next thing that hit her was the gravity. That, combined with the heat, made her feel like she was melting.

She put the thoughts of misery to the back of her mind and scanned the crowd. The Vulcans were looking at the humans with practiced stoic faces. The humans gawked and pointed rudely. Felicity merely stood there, looking for her new parents, and found them with surprising ease. She shouldered her bag and walked up to them. "Felicity Kirk?" The woman asked. She was much prettier in person, Felicity decided. "Yes ma'am." She muttered. "I am T'Plana, this is my husband Marek, and our son Torek. We will be your new surrogate family." Duh, like she couldn't have figured that one out. She merely nodded and gave a small smile, yup, this was going to take some time to adjust to.

* * *

**Review and Recommend! **

**Pronunciations (just in case):**

**T'Plana-Tuh-plan-ah**

**Marek-Mah-wreck**

**Torek-Tore-wreck**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adjustments**

The first thing the Felicity learned about Vulcan culture was exactly how hard it was to adjust. It wasn't the heat that threw Felicity for a loop, it wasn't the gravity, it wasn't even the outrageously crazy dust storms that cropped up from time to time and coated everything in red. No, it was how much they reminded her of mindless zombies that could talk…and think…and were smarter than your average human…ok, well not literally zombies, but you get the idea.

Felicity Kirk came from a loud home, where the adults argued, the T.V was on, and she was constantly getting orders. This home was nothing like that, it was a never-ending peace that Felicity found disturbing. The house was well-ordered and surprisingly cool inside. It contrasted harshly with the rough, sandy terrain she had to walk across every morning to get to school.

Speaking of 'school', it was probably her hardest adjustment. It was very impersonal, there were proctors to watch your progress, but no teachers. Kids were stuck in odd cup-shaped pods that flashed images before you, and asked a thousand questions. Felicity had failed miserably her first time inside a pod and had to be taken out prematurely because she began to freak. After sometime, the Vulcans had got it in their heads to change the way the human children were taught and slowed the program significantly. It only sped up the more you learned, and the faster you learned.

Despite all that, the biggest adjustment she had to make was the bullying. On Earth, she had never been bullies, whether it was her brother's reputation that sheltered her, or the fact that she didn't really talk to anyone and stayed in the background, she didn't know, but the moment she stepped in the school, she was targeted.

The Vulcans had tried to get a rise out of her by insulting her home planet, then her appearance, her family, her people, her culture, the fact that she was far beneath them, and finally, they pushed her. Still, she didn't rise to the bait. While Torek seemed to admire her for her ability to stay calm and not rise to the bait, it was actually Felicity's extreme fear of getting hurt, and her excruciating shyness that prevented her from retaliating.

She would love nothing more than to bark back with a smart comment that stunned everyone and made them leave her alone, she would love to beat the crap out of the pointy eared fuckers and make them bleed. But she didn't, she merely looked at them and waited for the torment to end. Then, she would walk home with Torek, not saying anything.

When the reports of bullying had come back to the Vulcan's that headed the experiment, and to the parents, many children had been pulled from the program. The ones who stayed were complimented in their bravery. They were asked to press on with their studies in the hopes that things would get easier. And for Felicity, they did. She found ways to avoid her tormentors, the trek to school became shorter, and even her programs at school had sped up. The tide was beginning to turn for her, and she felt like she had triumphed in some small way.

Still, there were days when she felt the cursed waves of depression and did nothing but spend it cooped up in her room, reading a book, or looking at a picture of her and her brothers. She sent plenty of optimistic messages to George and James, they replied to each one, which made her feel a little special. She had even gotten messages from Bonehead and Spock. Both of which surprised her.

They were blessings in disguise. Bonehead distracted her with all his medical jargon, of which she was VERY interested in. He told her about the labs he did, and the community service, and some of the really odd patients he'd had. But mostly he talked about the sicknesses he treated, interesting ones along with borings ones. He sent her slides with detailed notes. He had pretty handwriting, and her girlish crush grew bigger.

Spock had been a real surprise. She and Bonehead had bonded a little over her brother's stupidity, but she had seen Spock twice, and only ever talked to him once about his planet. Even so, she had responded to him enthusiastically, and soon, he was her lifeline on the hot rock called Vulcan. He empathized with her, being half human himself, and offered her tips on how to deal with the bullies, and what to expect while living there. He also encouraged her to try her hardest to shock and aw her peers with her determination to assimilate to their culture. That would work wonders for her. Along with sound advice, he taught her a few customs, and the mannerisms. But most importantly, he taught her the language.

She caught on quickly, she was a fast learner and a hard worker. Even more importantly, Spock was a good teacher. In no time at all she could recite the alphabet as well as write it, say greetings and goodbyes, and write her own name. Felicity soon found that she enjoyed the Vulcan system of writing, and she practiced daily. It reminded her of Japanese calligraphy, but only with minor similarities.

Still, with as much as she talked to her friends back on Earth, she didn't dare send a message to her mother or step-father. First off, her step-father just wouldn't care, he'd probably be happy to have the house to himself. He could make the place as big a pig sty as he wanted. And her mother was usually off planet, working on some new project in the far reaches of the galaxy. Even if she wasn't off planet Felicity wouldn't send a message to the woman, mother would only ignore it.

On the bright side of things, T'Plana and Marek decided that if she wanted, they would get her a pet Sehlat. She promised to think about it. Sehlats were dangerous after all.

* * *

**Review and recommend! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Why I Did This**

Journal Entry one:

_To be honest, I don't even know what to write here. Torek suggested I get a journal to write all my thoughts in. I mean, aren't journals supposed to be these coping mechanisms? Or things to help you get over what's bothering you? Well I can say for certain that nothing is bothering be at the moment. Not a darn thing. _

_ Maybe I should describe the house I'm currently living in? Yeah, that's sounds like a good plan. The house isn't much bigger than my old one on Earth. Its two stories. On the lower floor there a kitchen/ dining room/ living room space. T'Plana and Marek are usually down there with guests. They often talk about science. You know, the type you have to be a super genius to understand? Yeah, it's crazy. The little dining table they have his made from this dark wood, it's really pretty, and it's the only wooden piece in the house. The rest is the muted grey stone. _

_ They have a small porch outside. The porch can be covered anytime to prevent any damage from the sandstorms. Speaking of which, Torek says that I haven't seen a _bad _sandstorm yet! They get much, much worse, and it's been a mild season. A mild season! I don't think I want to be on planet when a violent season rolls through. When all the sand and dust has settled, everything is covered in red powder, and the powder gets EVERYWHERE. For a week straight it looked like I had this horribly over done tan. And my hair looked like a pumpkin. Do you know how hard it is to turn black hair into a pumpkin shade of ORANGE? _

_ Anyway, T'Plana has a lot of odd plants around the house. You see, her specific area of scientific study is Botany. Which I suppose that's alright. But one of her plants tried to bite me. Even so, she still bustles around the place watering and feeding her plants every morning. And she has plenty of them to feed. It's usually Marek I wake up to making breakfast. Which nine times out of ten is plomeek broth. _

_ And that isn't even as gross as it sounds. It's actually pretty tasty when he spices it up. Otherwise it's pretty bland. Actually, most Vulcan food is bland. I found that out my first week here. But hey, I eat whatever they serve to me. So far, no adverse effects on my systems. I'll take that as a good sign any day. Really, the only thing that bothers me about Vulcan food is the no meat thing. I love meat, meat is my friend, I miss meat. _

_ Right, I was describing the house. Well, upstairs is pretty open too. There are four rooms upstairs. My room, Torek's room, T'Plana and Marek's room, and the study. That's where Torek and I work on homework. Well, it's more like where Torek helps me with significant portions of it. _

_ Ok, I lied when I wrote that nothing was bothering me at the moment. Something is bothering me very much so. Maybe writing it down will help me get it off my chest? It's worth a try, I mean, that's what Torek suggested I get a journal for. _

_ Recently Jamesie asked me why I was so keen on taking part in this little study. I told him I just wanted to have fun for once in my life. And for a few moments there, I thought that was the truth. But for some reason it was the answer that bothered me, not the question. My answer seemed too superficial, too far from the truth. And now, looking at a picture of me, my brothers, and my parents, I see why the answer seemed so fake. _

_ I took part in this experiment because I want to be better than my brother. I want people in Riverside to talk about ME for once, I want people to actually notice me, and see me for who I am, not who I'm related to. In the future, I want teachers to talk about me, and how I used to be, but instead of saying how much of a trouble maker I was, I want them to tell the future generation I was a model student, that I did all my work, and got straight A's. I want kids to grow up to be like me, and for once, I want my older brother to look up to me, to ask me for advice on something. I want to be smarter than James in every way possible. _

_ I know it's a selfish reason to do what I'm doing, but, the realization on fuels my efforts to go to school and get good grades. Honestly, now that I think about it, shaking off my brother's reputation and making one of my own is really the only reason I got good grades and behaved well all these years. And even as I write these word, I don't feel the sickened, tummy turning feeling I should, instead, it just strengthens my resolve, makes me even more determined._

_ And why should James get all the attention anyhow? All he's ever done is make trouble for everyone else, he's never suffered a day in his life,, not even our mother can find it I her heart to punish him, only make excuses. He doesn't have a father to look up to, he's just acting out. He's like twenty one mom, you'd think he'd be past acting out by now. Let's not forget, I don't have a dad either, he left you the moment he realized he couldn't stand you, and that only took twenty-four hours. Is that why you look at me with resentment all the time, because I remind you of him? You should've gotten over your mistake fourteen years ago._

_ Am I a bad person for thinking this way? Or am I just human? Is it natural to be jealous of your older brother? I don't I even care if this makes me a bad person, it doesn't make me feel like a monster in any way, shape, or form, it sort of scares me. I don't want to be this awful person, I really don't, but if surviving life makes me this way, how am I one to stop it? _

* * *

**Review and recommend please!**

**Oh, a little internal monologue! Anyway, from here on out, most chapters will be in first person, after all, didn't the story open up with a promise of a peak inside Felicity's famed journals?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good News and Just News**

Journal Entry Two:

_It's been a long time since I last wrote. But there really hasn't been anything to write about. Nothing exciting has been happening. Every morning for the past year I've woken up, eaten breakfast, gone to school, came home, did homework, eat dinner, answer messages, read, sleep, repeat. On the weekends I go hiking with Torek, or I go visit ruins, but that's about it. Until recently. _

_ A few things happened to me today that excite me beyond belief. One; we were visited by the Vulcan High Command to see how I was progressing, Two; I just found out my mother cleared me to travel with my surrogate family on a Vulcan Star Ship as they carried out missions from the VHC, three; I met the captain of the starship and last but not least four; a reporter from earth stopped me and asked me for an exclusive interview. _

_ I had been sleeping peacefully when Torek woke me up. It was Saturday. Usually I was awake early on Saturday mornings ready for my weekly hiking trip/camp out with Torek. We had been doing this fairly often for about a year now, and I had gotten good at it, but today, The Vulcan High Command decided they were going to pay a visit to T'Plana and Marek. Torek had to stay considering he was their son, and they'd let me sleep in. Well, that plan went to shit. _

_ The moment I turned and opened my eyes, Torek was speaking to me. "They want to see you. Hurry, get up." _

"_Who? What?" I muttered, throwing the thin sheet off me. It was god awful hat during the day, but at night, it was freezing cold, just like a real desert. Torek left me without an explanation and shut the door softly behind him. I threw on a new tank and shorts on with my house slippers and quickly brushed my teeth. I didn't bother washing my face or fixing my hair. I'm sure whatever I was needed for was very important._

_ I raced down the steps and saw them, the Vulcan High Command. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I found myself throwing up the Vulcan Salute and muttering "I come to serve." They were shocked, and I thought I had offended them. T'Plana later assured me that I did everything exactly correct. One of them, I'm guessing the leader replied with the traditional "Your service honors us." _

_ Marek sat us down in the living room and the couch. Torek and I stood because there was no room for us. "We came to see how things were developing after a year here." He looked at me. "You seem well adjusted." I merely nodded as Marek spoke for me. "She has done well," he started. "She eats our food, studies our ways, and has even tried to learn the ceremonial calligraphy." Leader's eyebrow went up but he said nothing. "Do you not find yourself home sick?" he asked me. "Sometimes. Mostly when I crave meat." He nodded and looked at the others. "You have exceeded our expectations." He said finally. "You have advanced far into the educational system, I am told that you can keep up with the children your age. I also hear reports that you hike and great deal and spend time at ruins a plenty here." _

"_Yes, sir, I find hiking enjoyable. And the ruins are very informative."_

"_The doctor you saw recently gave you a clean bill of health." It wasn't a question, so I didn't say anything. I sure didn't feel healthy, but if the doctor said I was, then who was I to doubt him? "Do you have any plans for the future?" This question caught me off guard, why would he care about my future? Was the program ending? Was I being sent back home now? Panic filled me, but I'm proud to say I kept my cool. _

_ 'I would like to continue my education." _

"_Any specific areas you're interested in?" I hesitated, what was this guy getting at? Did they do this for all Vulcans? Just the slow ones? The smart ones? Or just me, the human? Were they going to put me in another program now? "Medical sciences." I admitted. "Anything specific in medical sciences?"_

"_Microbiology." Shot sweet, to the point. There was nothing else to be said. Leader got up and handed me a piece of paper and I took it, nodding my thanks and replacing my hands behind my back. He gave me the salute, and I returned it. "Peace and long life." He muttered. "Live long and prosper." I replied, and with that, they left. _

_ "You did well." Torek whispered to me, and smiled. He gave me a reassuring shoulder pat. This was the odd thing about Torek. When he was around people, even his parents, he was just as stoic as the rest of them, if not even more so, but in private, just the two of us, he showed more emotion than I've ever seen a Vulcan show. He explained this occurance to me but telling me he was something called a "_V'tosh ka'tur_", a Vulcan without logic. _

_ He told me that these people believed that they don't need logic to control emotions, but they should actively experience them to control and understand them. He also asked me not to tell anyone, which I haven't. Torek is my first and only friend, why would I betray his trust? _

_ Anyway, when I was back in my room I looked at the paper Leader had given me. Basically it cleared me for flight aboard a Vulcan starship. My mother has signed and the doctor had signed my clean bill of health. When I came back down stairs to ask about the paper, another man was standing in the middle of the kitchen. "Felicity. This is Captain Svalek." T'Plana informed me. We exchanged traditional greetings. He was the largest Vulcan I had seen yet. He toward over me. He had the traditional black hair with the bowl cut. He was compact and lean, he looked ready to fight. And to me, instead of the traditional Vulcan stoicism, he had anger in his eyes. And yet, he spoke with the softest voice imaginable. "So, I finally lay eyes on the human that surpasses all expectation." I merely nodded. "I must admit, you're not what I expected."_

"_Sorry to disappoint Captain." He looked me over for a moment longer, and I held his gaze. "I hope you won't cause too much trouble, I've heard humans can't seem to control themselves when it comes to obeying order." Who the hell did this dude think he was? Still, I didn't rise to the bait. "I will do what I can to stay out of your way with the best of my abilities captain." Mostly because that arrogant tone of voice makes me want to throttle you. _

_ The captain bowed and left quickly. "So, we're going to be living on a starship." I said by way of conversation. T'Plana caught on quickly as she scurried about making breakfast. "yes," She said. "Marek and I are going, we're the leading scientists here. We can't leave you and Torek alone, you're both too young." _

"_I get it, but why not just ship me back to Earth?" T'Plana looked at me as if it were the stupidest question I could've asked. "Marek and I thought it would be a good idea for you to come alone. You've assimilated well so far." I merely nodded my head and waited to breakfast to be done. _

_ While I was doing dishes, Marek hung around for a little bit, like he wanted to say something, but was trying to find the words. I didn't want to press him, instead, I took my time with the bowl and eating utensils and waited for him to come to me. In the end, it paid off. "I have, some things I need picked up." He started. I looked up at him while drying the last bowl. "Where is it?" He shifted uncomfortably. What I've noticed so far on my time with Vulcans is this; they ARE a stoic people, the DO rely on logic quite a bit and force down their emotions, but that DOESN'T stop their unconscious minds from telling the outside world if they're uncomfortable, or if they're thinking of something disturbing. "It's at the human base," He cleared his throat. "The last time I was there, things did not go so well for me." _

"_I'll pick it up no problem. Just let me put the dishes away." He nodded and left the room._

_ You see, the human base here is just that, a base for humans who have stopped to visit the more popular ruins in the city, or for students studying anthropology, or for Starfleet personnel who are here for one reason or another. I've only ever been one time. It's Torek that usually goes. He's gotten me sweets galore from there, and most importantly, he's brought home met for me to eat. Marek and T'Plana hadn't objected, I supposed they viewed it as necessary to my human survival. Thank goodness. _

_ Anyway, I made it to the base in no time at all. Marek had given me his list and the name of the person I had to see. It hadn't taken me long to find the guy, he was pretty well known for being weird. I got the package no problem. It was when he asked me my name I ran into some problems. You see, the bar he was in was crowded to the brim with college students. All of them trying to talk over one another, which made inside nothing but cacophony, something to which I was now not accustomed to. _

_ "And what might your name be?" the man asked, his voice was like the most disgusting smelling oil you could find. His breath smelled the same way too. In fact, his whole appearance was just oily. "My name is Felicity Kirk!" I yelled. Gradually the noise died down and everyone turned to me. I blinked and blushed and began my way towards he door, Marek's package tucked neatly underneath my arm. "Wait!" Someone grabbed my hand and dragged me a little ways to a random table. "Are you THE Felicity Kirk? The only one form the Riverside Iowa Experiment?" _

_ I hesitated to answer him. "I uh, I guess." The way his face lit up made my blush deepen. "Oh man, I can't believe it! You're Felicity Kirk! THE Felicity Kirk!" At the time, I didn't know why the hell he had been so excited. And then, all of sudden, the room burst into action, and I found myself crowded with people. They got so close and joustled me so hard I nearly dropped the package. "I have so many questions to ask you!" Someone yelled. "What's it like living with the Vulcans?" Another person called. "Is it true they have barbaric sex practices?" I rolled my eyes when I hear that one. Where did these rumors COME from?_

_ I think I was too shocked at the turn of events to really realize what was happening, and all I could think about was getting to the door. Like ants following a food source the college students followed my path, blocking it mostly. I tried to say excuse me and be as polite as possibly, but sometimes you just had to shove your way out I suppose. _

_ As soon as I was out on the street I was running. Some of the more physically fit tried to follow me, but they didn't know the surrounding area like I did, so I lost them pretty quickly all but one. "Felicit Kirk?" I groaned inwardly and turned around. There was a blond girl standing in front of me. A camera took my picture. "I'm Macy Alderon, nice to meet you. I'm a reporter for the _New York Times_, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."_

"_Um, I really have to go." I wasn't sure how to take this girl, Macy. She snapped another pictured of me. That was getting annoying real fast. "That's ok, just a few questions."_

"_No, really I-"_

"_How is it you managed to last so far living among an alien race?" _

"_I don't know?" I turned back around and began to walk away. The woman followed me. "Please, leave me alone." I muttered, she just didn't get the hint. "What's it like here? What's your family like? Have you had mostly positive or negative experiences? What's the school like? Do you have any friends? Are the Vulcans even friendly? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you have a girlfriend? Do Vulcans date?" _

_ I began to walk faster in the hopes of losing her. She kept up pace. The string of questions were too rapid for me to answer, and too personal for my tastes. "What about the food and drinks? Do Vulcans ever get drunk? Are there Vulcan parties? Have you had sex with a Vulcan?" _

_ "I am fifteen years old!" I gasped. "I shouldn't be having sex! I should be studying. Which is what I do by the way." Macy looked at me for one second before she started scribbling notes. I took this time to disappear into the crowd. While anyone with a good eye could pick me out with ease, but I think she was just so confused that by the time she thought to look for me I was already around a corner and well on my way home._

_ Later that night George messaged me the news article: I pasted it here, I must say, I'm pretty proud of it._

Pioneer Felicity Kirk Found!

"A year ago Riverside Iowa decided to big leaps and bounds in their education system by sending off a group of 200 freshman to the Planet Vulcan. Of this group, one hundred and fifty came home within the first few months. Soon, the rest began to trickle back home. All except one girl. Felicity Kirk was filed as missing by a concerned teacher. 'I thought maybe something had happened to her when she didn't come back from the planet. Like maybe she'd gotten sick and died. I was worried.' Mrs. Monroe, 54, stated. News reporters quickly tracked down both Felicity's step brother and older brother. They had this to say: 'My sister is still on Vulcan, she's doing just fine. I get interstellar comm. Messages from her at least twice a week.' George assures us. 'My sister is made of tougher stuff than those wimps who backed out of the program. James Kirk went on to state he wouldn't be surprised if his sister ended up living on Vulcan as a prominent member. 'She just has the head and the heart for it you know?'

"The Kirk family seemed to be pretty proud of her so far. Still, there have been speculations and rumors about Felicity and her time on Vulcan. People began to wonder whether or not the girl was cooped up somewhere, miserable, and her brothers were just covering something up. Others wondered if she had died a long time ago, and the family was being paid off so keep their silence so they didn't scare off future potential students.

"The world can now rest in peace. Earlier today, our own reporter Macy Alderan found Ms. Kirk running errands. Macy reports that while Felicity couldn't stop what she was doing to answer questions, she DID stop to make a comment; "I am fifteen years old! I shouldn't be having sex!'

"'She seemed very outspoken against teenaged sex.' Macy states. 'She says she wants to focus on her school career. She's a role model, I think teenagers, both boys and girls, should look up to her.' whatever the case, and whatever Little Miss Kirk is up to, we wish her the best of luck in her endeavors, and we can only hope that her wealth of knowledge will be imparted on us into the future."

_ Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe that your truly has made history. And weather I end up a foot note or not, it doesn't matter, I did it. My name is bigger than my brother's if only for a moment. _

* * *

**FINALLY! SOMETHING HAPPENED! Be prepared! The boring chapters are done for the most part! Yay! Be prepared! The next chapter will be more exciting, and hopefully all the chapters from then on will have a little spice to them. **

**Review and recommend please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Size Matters**

Journal Entry Three:

_It hasn't even been a week on the ship when something went wrong. I mean, after an extra year of preparation, you'd think the thing was pretty set to go, and so did Captain Svalek. Which, I've determined, I don't like Svalek all that much. He takes the Vulcan asshole thing to new heights. I think he messes with me just to see if I'll do something human like. I hope I'm disappointing him so far. (Fun Fact about our esteemed Captain, the real reason everyone is so awed by him is because he's MY age! Yes, that's right. He's sixteen years old. And he's grown since the last time I've seen him. He's much taller, and much more muscular now. I just have to wonder what sort of food that guys EATS! What, are there Vulcan versions of protein shakes or something?) _

_ Anyway, let me explain from the VERY beginning. On Monday I boarded the ship, and I was greeted personally by Svalek. He looked at me with that odd leer he's always wearing as I greeted him. :I hope you quell any human needs to rebel." He said. "I would hate to have you locked up." I felt Torke stiffen behind me. "I'll try my best to behave." I assured him. It wouldn't surprise me one but if Svalek locked me up, with as large, and assumingly powerful, he is, I wouldn't be surprised if he literally threw me in lock up himself. Just before I entered the ship, he called after me. "I hope you're ready for your assignments." I looked at him confused as Torek pushed me on, we were holding up the line._

_ Later that day I found out that I've been assigned to shadow a few of the more prominent Vulcans on the ship. Most notably Captain Svalek himself. The others are T'Plana, Talin, and T'Preen. I'm told that I'll shadow these people on certain days and write reports. My reports will be reviewed by…I don't know, but they'll be reviewed, and under no circumstances am I allowed to it to anyone. This trip just got so much more fun, let me tell you._

_ Anyway, that's actually how I know things started malfunctioning by Wednesday, I was shadowing Talin, the ship's engineer. Svalek escorted me himself to the engine room. I guess he wanted to make sure I got where I was supposed to go without delay. Secretly, I'm thankful he took the time to antagonize me, I would've gotten lost on the ship if he hadn't. Talin is small, even by Vulcan standards. His hair isn't like the others, instead of the standard bowl-cut he wears it in a ponytail, and he has a small goatee. I pegged him instantly. He was one of those Vulcans without Logic. He even smiled and shook my hand when we were introduced. _

_ He was explaining to me about how the engine was built when he looked at a screen and stopped. He frowned and looked at it. "Something wrong?" I asked. "Something's very wrong." He muttered, pointing to the screen. I looked at it. "Ok, I'm looking at two different color coils because?"_

"_They're not supposed to be different colored. You see the light blue one?" He pointed to the right and I nodded. "It's supposed to look like the other one, green. Those are warp coils, the blue one is drained of energy somehow." _

"_But we haven't even jumped to warp." I stated. Talin gave me THAT look. You know, the one that says 'no shit Sherlock.' "Stay here and watch the screen, I'm going to see what's wrong." I nodded and waited as his small form disappeared. It was a long while before anything happened. "Hey!" I called to him. "What?" he snapped, this guys mood changed quick. "It's green again."_

"_That's impossible! I haven't done anything yet."_

"_I'm looked right at the thing, and I'm telling you that it's green."_

"_You've got to be color blind."_

"_I'm not color blind. The thing is green!" Talin said something I couldn't hear and came out from his hiding spot. He stomped over to me and looked at the images. "I don't understand." He muttered. I spent the rest of the day on a random box watching him flutter back and forth and mutter to himself. _

_ By the time Thursday rolled around, everyone was talking about something or other than had happened. Like how to food replicator started to malfunction, or how things were misplaced or moved to the opposite side of the room. T'Preen, the CMO (Chief Medical Officer, in case I forget), she was frantically looking for a slide she had placed by the microscope. We spent at least an hour looking for the thing._

_ While we were searching I noticed something off about her. She had these really weird forehead ridges. At first I thought I had imagined it because when you look head on at her, she seems normal, but when she turns to the side, there's no mistaking it. I won't ask her about them though, what if it's this really awful Vulcan deformity. I don't want to offend her. The only thing that really happened with T'Preen was the moving slides, other than that, I mounted her microscopes and stood back while she studied her subjects and made notes. _

_ It wasn't until Friday we found out what was wrong with the ship. I was shadowing Svalek. I think his plans were to torture me to death, I really do. He got me up earlier than was necessary, and the way he got me up was very rude. He literally lifted me off the bed by my arms and set me on my feet. "What the fuck! Put me dow- ugh!" I stood there looking at him, well, more like glaring at him. _

"_What the hell was that for?" I snapped. I think amusement passed over his face. "You're shadowing me today." He said shortly. "No shit?" I snapped. "Get dressed, quickly, I have a lot to do today." He left my room presumably to give me privacy. I did as he asked, not wanting him to make snippy comments about my human qualities. I under five minutes I was out in the main quarters, pulling my hair in a bun. He looked over me and nodded. _

_ "Follow me." He said. I rolled my eyes, what did he expect me to do, fall back to sleep in my warm, comfy bed? I followed him out to the corridor. "I have to commend you on your choice in clothing. You'll need to stay cool." I frowned and looked at my clothes. They were the same things I had been wearing for a while now. A tank top and short with boots and socks. Still, I wondered why I would need to be cool._

_ I soon found out. He had taken us to the holodeck. Damn, what did this man have in plan for me? "Computer, start simulation C-1" Svalek called. The computer beeped a couple of times and soon, we were back on Vulcan, well, a simulation of Vulcan. "Torek told me you like to hike." I nodded my head. Ok, hiking, that was fine, I could handle hiking. As I looked around, I began to recognize the trail. I had done it dozens of times. _

_ "This is how we'll start every day." Svalek said, walking forward. Immediately I followed him, assuming that what he expected. "You will wake up early and meet me here. If you are late there will be consequences." I swallowed my smart remark. "We will do a physical activity for an hour or more, depending on how much I have to do that day." The ground began to incline. "Then, you will shower, and go down to the recreational facility and eat breakfast, I suggest you eat light," Another one of those stupid probing looks that said more than words, this guy was really beginning to piss me off. "And-" We both stopped as the computer beeped at us. "Captain?" Someone said. "Go ahead." _

"_It's the navigational systems," The voice continued. "They're malfunctioning." Svalek raised a pointed eyebrow and placed his hands behind his back. "Acknowledged. Computer, end program." We were back on flat ground again and before I could say anything, Svalek was at the other side of the room. _

_ I ran to catch up with him, before I exited the room he was hallway down the hall. "Wait up!" I only made I halfway down the hall before I ran into something. "Oh! Ah!" Yup, and then I tripped. Svalek walked over to me and looked down as I held my nose in pain. "I must say, tripped backwards is a talent." I glared at him. "I tripped OVER something." I informed him. I sat up and began to feel on the floor. I hat felt it, something hit the back of my foot when I backed up. Svalek stood by silently while I searched the floor I had tripped on. _

_ Finally, after a few moments of searching, I gave up, feeling a little foolish. Maybe I had just fallen backwards. As I stood up, pain exploded behind my eyes as I cracked my head on something above me. "Ow! What the hell, are you trying to kill me?!" I asked, looked up with tears pricing the back of my eyes. "I assure you if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. But I must admit, your human attempts at humor are becoming tiresome."_

"_I'm so not trying to be humorous." I muttered, feeling above me for invisible objects. I stood straight up and that when we both saw it. A flash of SOMETHING. The Captain and I shared a look but did nothing. I don't know what tempted me, but I reached out for the source of the flash, and my hand was met with resistance. "There's something there." I whispered. _

_ Svalek didn't say anything to me this time. Instead, he watched as I felt the thing for an ending. I didn't get very far until something came from nowhere, it was like a little bolt of light. "What the?" I was traveling in Svalek's direction, we both watched as it hit him in the chest and fizzled out. "Fascinating." We said at the same time. More beams came from the mystery object and hit Svalek, then fizzled out. _

_ Finally, whatever I was holding zapped me. I squealed, let go, and with a rush of air, a ship appeared. It was a mini ship! It was about two feet tall, three feet long, and three feet tall. I was amazing to say the least. "Captain Svalek?"_

"_Go ahead." Svalek urged. "We're receiving a communication message." _

"_Wait until I get there." Svalek looked at me. "Bring it along." He said. I nodded and began to drag the ship along with us. I made sure to be as careful with is as I could, I didn't want to damage whatever was inside. WE made it to the bridge in no time at all. Everyone stared as I brought the ship with me. Svalek sat in his chair, ramrod straight. He nodded to his telecommunications officer and brought the messenger on board. The man looked human for all intents and purposes, expect his skin was this sickly pink color, and his eyes were red. "Why are you attacking our ship?" The man asked, wow, perfect English, who would've guessed? "I do not recall ordering an attack on a ship." Svalek said. "Not you! HER!" He pointed to me. I blinked as my mouth hung open. "I didn't attack your ship! Your ship attacked me!" I told them. "You can't just float around a ship and NOT expect someone to run face first into it!"_

"_You've caused great damage to our ship! I demand recompense! Who is your leader?"_

"_I don't-"_

"_I am her leader," Svalek interrupted us. "I assure you, Ms. Felicity meant no harm, she is unfortunately human, and makes many an error on a day-to-day basis. "I still demand recompense, whether she is hew-mon or not!" Svalek nodded. "Felicity will give you whatever you want, within reason, to the best of her limited abilities." I reminded myself to not rise to the bait and say something smart. The captain of the mini ship looked at Svalek, not sure what to say. "I'll take you to my quarters." I acquiesced. "It'll be safe there, as long as you don't cloak yourself, I won't…attack you anymore." The Captain nodded in an approval and blinked off the screen._

_ When I finally got the ship to my room, I set it on my desk. I wondered how they were going to communicate with me for a bit until one side of the ship opened and a little person came out. It was another male, only, instead of having a pink color, this man was blue, with blue eyes he was about five inches tall. "Oh, hello there!" He called, waving to me. I smiled and waved back. "Hi." I muttered, lowering my face to his. "My name is Orson Dvwhilt! I am the representative of the Chaktcraw people." _

"_I'm Felicity Kirk. Representative of…Earth." That statement wasn't entirely true, but really, who else on Earth as met mini multicolored people? "It's very good to meet you Felicity." I nodded. "I hope you don't mind. This is a big moment in history for us! We've never met such interesting people."_

"_Neither have I." I admitted. "I hope we can get to know each other, and learn from each other." He continued. "Me too. I uh, do your people…uh, do they need anything?" Orson shook his head. "Not at the moment. The captain has a flair for over exaggeration. Forgive him."_

"_Nothing to be forgiven." I said. We stood awkwardly for a few more moments. "I have things I have to do." I said. Orson nodded. "Right, right, I'm sure you have to attend to your leader in some way. We'll meet again. Felicity Kirk! For now, Farwell!" I nodded again and waved goodbye, what an interesting people._

_ And now, it's Saturday, the strange happenings with the ship have stopped, and everyone is talking about my new mini friends. I even had a couple of visitors just to see them. Orson and the Chaktcraw people are sort of funny, but I'm sure I look just as funny to them. So far we've lived in harmony, but I wonder how long that will last? _

* * *

**Well! That was fun wasn't it? **

**Pronunciations (trust me, you guys need it this time XD):**

**Talin-Tah-lyn**

**T'Preen- tuh-preen**

**Orson-Oar-son**

**Dvwhilt-Duh-wilt**

**Chaktcraw-Chut-craw**

**Review and recommend please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clockworks and Humanoids**

Journal entry seven:

_Cadet's log, stardate, I have no fucking clue BECAUSE I'VE BEEN CAPTURED BY FREAKY COG PEOPLE! Ok Felicity, slow down, do like Torek suggested and start from the beginning. (I asked him why I had to start from the beginning all the time, and he said that one day, I might want to relive my adventures. I just gotta say, if they keep up like this, I most certainly do NOT want to relive them. He also sites that it might calm me down if I get things in order...I don't believe him.)_

_ Anyway, it had been a couple of weeks since my little run in with the Chaktcraw people. We've been getting along in harmony so far. They've since camped out in the main quarters, turning my desk into a mini refugee camp of sorts. They're still really shy though, so I've only talked to Orson. He's a very cheery person. He likes to sit back and observe first, then ask questions. He used to sit on my shoulder, until I made him a pouch on the bag I've taken to carrying around with me. It's better for me that way, I can just grab in a certain pocket and jot down notes for my weekly reports. _

_ So far we had been to a few planets, mostly as observers, I had to stay on the ship though, Svalek didn't trust me enough of the surface of these planets. He seems convinced that I'll defy his orders at one point or another, I would like to point out that I have yet to say even one mean thing about him, no matter how much I want to. _

_ I want to prove myself to him, to everyone on the ship, just like I did at everyone in school. I can be Semi-Vulcan with the best of them. (I'll eat their food, talk the way they do, and follow their customs, but I refuse to give up everything that makes me human, like my hair, and my emotions.) Anyway, we came on this planet, apparently is Class M (hospitable to humanoid creatures, just like yours truly! Torek had to explain that one to me.) I was shadowing T'Plana that day. _

_ She heard the news and she wanted to see if she could get any plant samples. I was cleaning up my station when Svalek came up to me. "Greetings Captain." I murmured, a little jealous that he got to go on yet ANOTHER alien planet, but I have to stay on the ship. "If you promise to stay close to your brother, and to follow orders, you may visit the surface." I looked at him, barely daring to believe it. "Orson can come too right?" _

"_Of course." Svalek assured us. I couldn't help it, the biggest grin broke out on my face and I directed it at Orson. "Here that Orson?"_

"_We get to go explore a planet!" He called up to me. He gathered his things as well and crawled into the space in my bag. I finished picking up my things and shouldered my bag, careful I didn't crush Orson in the strap. Svalek turned on his heel and led me down to the transporter room. T'Plana and Torek were waiting patiently with two other security personnel at the ready. _

_ "What is this?" Orson asked me. "It's a transporter." I explained. "It scrambles your molecules and then rearranges them in a directed spot." Orson made a face. "I don't think" He was interrupted by the very process I just explained. When we reassembled, it was the surface world that I saw. And I have to tell you, the place was gorgeous. _

_ The ground beneath us was this deep rust color and smooth. The buildings in front of us were like skyscrapers, some admittedly merely skeletons of the skyscrapers and mostly in a copper color. Vegetation wrapped around whatever objects they could. "It seems as though life just stopped." Orson whispered. I nodded in agreement. I didn't move until Torek did. Svalek didn't say anything so I assumed it was alright. After all, he was the one that said I needed to stay close to him, and that was no problem at all._

_ As we ventured close to the city, the group began to break apart. Orson, Torek, and I went in one direction. Svalek and another security guard went in the opposite direction. And T'Plana and the remaining security guard stayed where they were so she could collect plant samples. "Gosh," I muttered. "It's so quiet." _

"_It gives me the wizzles." Orson whispered. I snorted in laughter and Torek looked at my friend amusedly. "Just stay close alright?" Torek instructed. "If something DOES happen, I want you within reach." I nodded and moved closer to him. The more I took in of my surroundings the more I was awed. The buildings glinted wonderfully in the sunlight. They looked like patchwork on a quilt, but metal. And every building had at least one clock. As we neared one, I saw etchings in the wall, and something occurred to me. "Hold on," I muttered. Torek looked at me as I pulled out a notebook and a pencil. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I want to get a rubbing off the wall." I explained. _

_ Torek stood by patiently while I completed my task. I was hallway through it when all the clocks began to ring. All three of us covered our ears in attempts to block out the tremendous sound. It didn't help any. I still felt my internal organs rattle uncomfortably. When it was over we looked at each other. "What was THAT?" I asked, more than a little shaken up. "I don't know."_

"_Is everyone alright?" Captain Svalek asked. "Yes," T'Plana commented. "We're fine." Torek answered. "Everyone meet back at the-" My scream prevented me from hearing the finished sentence. To his credit, Torek acted quickly, his phaser was out in milliseconds. I was being drug off by something, but I couldn't tell what, I was fighting against it while trying not to hurt Orson. _

_ "Torek!" I screamed, hoping the others would come running and help me. I felt a strong-arm wrap itself around my waist and tug in the opposite direction I was still being dragged and heard the sound of a phaser firing. Torek proved to be a good aim as he shot the thing in the head. Instantly the pressure on my arm lessened and Torek and I fell backwards. _

_ I scrambled for purchase as we heard more footsteps. It was Svalek and the security guard. "Are you alright?" He asked us. "Fine." I lied, holding my sides. "Orson?" I looked down at the strap on my bag. "I've been better." He muttered, hanging from the pocket like he was going to throw up. "What happened?" Svalek took me by the shoulders and began to look me over. "I don't know, one minute I was getting a picture, then the clocks went off, and then I was being pulled by that…thing." I pointed to the person Torek shot. _

_ Cautiously the five of us walked up to it. Both Svalek and Torek pushed me to the back, just in case the creature was playing dead. That proved to be a big mistake. Apparently the thing hadn't travelled alone, because before I could voice my irritation, something else grabbed me from behind. "Torek!" I grabbed for the back of his uniform and clung with all my might. You know how they say when you're scared, and your adrenaline is pumping, you become stronger? I'm inclined to believe them. _

_ As I watched Svalek and his security guard get swarmed by those things, I clung to Torek like my life depended on it, and well, to be honest, it sort of DID depend on it. He got off a few more rounds while trying to stay on his feet walking backwards back with me, until he lost the gun. And just like that, the world went dark._

_ It hadn't gone dark because I got knocked out or anything. It got dark because we went underground. I still had my death grip on Torek's poor uniform, and for now, he seemed fine with that. "Put me down!" I commanded, whoever had me decided that was a good idea and set me on the floor. Torek and I stopped and looked at each other, then at my kidnapper. "Fascinating." Torek said, stepping closer to…IT. _

_ Its head was a perfect sphere of copper. The rest of the body made up of gears, and what looked like pipes, all copper in color. The thing ticked and hissed at us. "Take me back to my people." I commanded. "Unable to comply." It groaned. "What's your name?" I asked again. "Unable to comply. You must follow me."_

"_I'm not going anywhere with you!" I took a step back toward Torek, he put a protective hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps the command was a onetime thing?" He suggested. "You must follow me." It repeated. I looked up at Torek. He sighed. "We have to do what it says for now." He reasoned. I huffed, I did not want to go anywhere which that thing. But Torek and Orson were with me, we could get through this somehow right? _

* * *

Captain's log; Supplemental:

On the planet we had recently deemed, for all intents and purposes, dead, the human Felicity Kirk and her surrogate brother, Torek, have been captured. By what, exactly, remains to be seen. The beings that kidnapped them have clock-like inner workings. We don't know what purposes they serve yet. While Felicity and Torek were being taken, my fellow shipmate and I were attacked by more. They're fairly easy to dispatch.

When we were done taking care of the strange men, with luck not on our side, I began to look for clues as to the direction Felicity went. I searched for over an hour. It's been three days since anyone as last seen the two missing crew members, I can't only hope they're fine. Torek is resourceful, I'm not sure about Ms. Kirk, however, after all, she is only human.

* * *

Journal Entry, addendum

_ They listen to me. The clock people I mean, they listen to me, at least to some degree. They won't let me back to the surface, no matter how much I plead, but they let Torek and Orson go when I asked them, that's a good thing. I mean, why keep those two here, it's obvious they want me. For what reason, I have no clue. I-_

* * *

Journal Entry addendum two

_Sorry about earlier, they finally decided to let me out of the cage they were keeping me in. I've been transferred to this room, it seems to me like this was some sort of meeting room at one time. There's a table in the middle, and circular chairs all around it. The floor was covered in a thick rug decorated with circular patterns. Other than that, there wasn't anything to look at. It wasn't like I sat idly though, I wanted out, and I wasn't going to wait like some damsel in distress for The Honorable Captain Svalek to come and get me. I'd been dead weight so far, but not this time. _

_ I set about looking for something I could use in my defense, or at least a way out of here. My tummy had other ideas though. It growled loudly, and I realized I was hungry. How long had it been since I last ate? I pressed my forehead to the wall. If Vulcans could go days without eating just through meditation, I could make it through a couple of more hours by keeping myself busy looking for an exit. Unfortunately, those words were easier written than done. I'd searched the entire room before I let out a primal growl in defeat. Meanwhile, my tummy sounded like it was having a battle of epic proportions. "Damnit!" I kicked a chair, a rush of air hit me from behind and I turned, afraid one of the Cog People was behind me, ready to kill. _

_ To my amazement, it wasn't anything like that. It was, in fact, a way out. A section of wall had come unhinged. I moved the chair back to it's original place. The door swung shut immediately. I cursed, there was no way to keep them from following me. I sighed, and leaned on another chair, this one moved with surprising ease and I pitched forward. Another rush of air, and another section of wall came unhinged. My heart pounded in my chest. Did all the chairs lead somewhere? There was only one way to find out. I moved all of them, back and forth, whichever way it was easiest for them to move. To my amazement, sections of wall moved with each one._

_ I pursed my lips in thought, now it was a matter of trying to find out which wall led to freedom. I started at the end of the table, and moved the chair. The wall opened and I quickly slipped through, praying I didn't get lost forever. The tunnel was straight, and dimly lit with red light, it dead ended at my door. Excellent. Taking one last look behind me, I stepped further into the tunnel. My heart beat painfully against my chest. I silently reminded myself of the resolve I had for not being a damsel in distress and retreated further into what I hoped wasn't my untimely end. _

When reports of Torek's survival reached Svalek, he was pleased. He met his friend in the transporter room. He little a little grungy, but otherwise alright. The Vulcan had Orson in hand, the latter was fighting ferociously for his size and credit. "I can't believe you just left her down there!"

"It was the logical thing to do." Torek told him, trying not to drop him. "Logical my left Splatknack!"  
Orson yelled. "We have to go back! She needs help." Svalek looked on with mild interest. Torek merely squeezed the mini person tighter, and his protests cut off, he could take a hint. "Where _is _Felicity?" Svalek asked. "I don't know, underground somewhere. They took us through an alternate route from when we came in." Svalek nodded.

"How long have we been gone?" Torek asked. "Three days." The commander replied. Orson groaned. "Can a human survive three day without food?" He asked, looking worried. "A human can survive twenty-eight days without food or water." Svalek informed them. Orson and Torek shared a look. They'd find her in twenty-five days right?

Journal entry eight:

_At this moment in time, I can't tell if luck is on my side, or fate is pushing the limits. It's too early to tell yet…but I'd like to think that luck is indeed on my side. The past few days have been a blur for me, it was one thing after another…..it only feels like hours since...I mean, from kidnapped to utterly lost on another foreign planet….I haven't even come to terms with the….*illegible writing*_

_ Maybe if I wrote down the events I'd be able to come to terms with things that have been going on….I've reread the last entry, and I left off with trying to find a way out. Well, my first attempt was for naught, the hall led to a dead end, my second and third tries didn't do much for me either, but my forth try, THAT was the one that shook me up real bad._

_ So far, the tunnel I was in had been nothing but a straight shot of darkness. I found out quickly that each tunnel had been bathed in a different light, at the time, I counted my blessings, at least I wasn't in total darkness where my mind could run free and create terrible images for me. That was a recipe for insanity right there. I don't know how long I had been going at it, but it seemed like hours. I had no sunlight to judge the time by. _

_ At this point, in the fourth hall, my hunger pains subsided, and my stomach no longer growled, although I could hear digestive juices slosh around if I paid attention. I soon came face to face with a wall, and another hall that went both ways. I didn't let myself think for too long before I decided to go left. I didn't have to go far to before I found that going left had been a waste of time, it dead-ended a few feet back. I turned around and jogged back to my starting point, passing it with a few cautious steps, and paused. _

_ For some reason, I began to think of all the things that could happen to me. The Clockwork Beings could kill me, maybe as a sacrifice, or maybe they would study me like a lab rat, dissect me and figure out what made me tick, since they couldn't see right through me. Or, some creature could come out through the tunnels and kill me, eat me for food. Or maybe I'd find the native people here, or maybe there was no native people, maybe the Clockwork Beings had been put on this planet because they malfunctioned somehow, and they just built the city to keep occupied._

_ I shook my head free of such thoughts. This was no time to speculate on things I didn't know, it was illogical, and at the time, it had been detrimental to my current objective. I squared my shoulders and huffed, I was going to find a way out by any means necessary. In hindsight, I wish I had thought to find a different way out…_

_ It didn't take me long to find the end of the hall. I was surprised at the door that greeted me. A few moments passed as I debated on what to do or not, I should exercise caution, I reminded myself, I didn't know what was on the other side of that door, and I could be killed, after all, I was only a human teenager with no defensive OR offensive tactics. I don't even think I could fight my way out of a paper bag to save my life. But on the other hand, I was desperate to get out of this place alive, I need to get out. The most intense feeling of want washed over me, a second wave of crippling self-doubt followed, then the third and final wave of nothing but bitter hopelessness towards the situation I was in. _

_ There would be time for all that later, I decided, and tried to door knob. It was unlocked. Excited, I slammed the door open, wincing at the racket I made. I stood in the door way, and I don't know what prompted me to do this, maybe some natural and internal instinct my brain had long forgotten to remind me of on a conscious sort of level, but I ducked, and waited, tense and ready to pounce. What I was going to pounce on, I have no clue, but I was ready. _

_ Nothing happened and I breathed a sigh of relief, and moved forward, still crouching. It wasn't until I was well aware of my lowered position to the ground and how ridiculous I must look that I noticed my hairs standing on end. I stopped and listened, both to the indigo-tinted world around me, and to my internal workings. My body was trying to tell me something with the raised hairs, but what was it? My brain decided to go back to the whole being killed brutally thing, and I was reminded of every single horror story I read as a child. H.P Lovecraft to Stephen King to the contemporary Merl Bickers. The masters of guts and gore and psychological torture. _

_ No, now was not the time to listen to my brain. What had Marek said about repressing emotions? Meditation helped, and thinking logically helped even better. Ok, so, logically this is what I knew; I was on a strange planet with Clockwork Humanoids, I was desperately lost, but I knew where I came from if I had to go back, I was very hungry, but nowhere near the point of starvation, and my body was trying to tell me to look out for something, but what? I looked at my surroundings, I was in yet another hall, but I could see that too ended in darkness. Another room maybe? Or did the light just go out? I looked up towards the ceiling, there was nothing there either, no forms of any sort, just an odd looking slab of metal. I looked behind me, door still open? Check. Something standing in the doorway?_

_ ….Oh shit. I gulped, there was something indeed standing in the door way, and it wasn't one of those Clockwork things either. I felt my entire body go tingly as it decided if it were going to run or fight whatever it was I was looking at. Still crouching, I backed up slowly, I didn't dare turn my back on it. I felt my way along with my hands, making sure to take tiny steps so as not to trip, I was hoping against hope that thing hadn't seen me. _

_ I knew I'd reached the end when my hand came upon empty space. Looking to the side I noticed the wall turned at a ninety degree angle, my brain screamed at me to go and hide behind it, quickly before I was seen, but something was blocking that siren off as I watched It jerk around and howl. I won't lie, I peed myself in absolute terror. When it slammed the door and began moving forward, my body decided NOW was the time to get behind that corner and hide. _

_ Ass I scrambled for safety my brain noted a larger form in my way, so I jumped over it and hid, I silently thanked whoever was watching over me for placing that rock there, because I'm pretty sure that damn thing saved my life. I watched, skin breaking out in a cool sweat, as It stopped right before the place I had just been crouching. I noted the features on the things face. It had a squat nose, and eyes that seemed too large for its face. The lips looked horrendously chapped and fish like. The ears were pressed into the skull, and it seemed to be completely hairless. I bent down to sniff the puddle I made, growling. I covered my mouth to repress a sob. _

_ Humanoid looked in my direction, and my brain threatened to let all hell break lose, but I managed to get past the red alarms. I noticed the reflective quality of the eyes as it seemingly stared through the rock and right at me. For a long while Humanoid looked in my direction, and I looked back at it. I stayed perfectly still, so still my mother would have been impressed. Humanoid didn't see anything wrong I suppose, and decided to move on._

_ I watched it go, but instead of keeping my eyes on the thing, as I should have done, I became distracted with an off colored light. There, just my height there was a crack on the wall, big enough for me to lug myself through. Through the hole I could see a copper building of the city, bathed in blinding sunlight. I pressed my hand harder on my mouth to repress yet another sob. It was no use cracking now. I decided that then was the time to observe my surroundings. _

_ The hall opened up not into darkness, but into a cavern, that also glowed in the blue light. The cavern floor was nothing but smooth metal, broken here and there with rocks and vine, even a bush or two, it was circular, and the ceiling was impossibly high. I quickly scoped out my escape route and resolved to stay behind large rocks, vines, and bushed if I could help it. I crept over to the nearest cover objects and paused, looking for any sort of movement, good so far. _

_ I repeated that tactic several times, and I was almost to my goal when I heard that grunting noise. I looked over and saw Humanoid bent over something, back to me. I panicked and dove into a bush, it was dry, thorny, and unfortunately made more noise than I would've liked. This alerted Humanoid to my presence and he shot up and turned around. I noticed he wasn't alone, four others turned and looked at the bush. _

_ I noticed stinging around my body, and my eyes flickered down, I was bleeding where the thorns cut me, and they hurt like hell. I didn't dwell on it too long as Humanoid came sniffing around my bush. I was so close to my goal, I decided now was definitely the time to lose it. I peed myself, I have been gone for God knows how long, I was hungry, and now I had tiny cuts all over me. I screamed as loud as I could and jumped out, waving my arms threateningly. Humanoid yelped and jumped back, protecting his people. I bolted for the open space and somehow manage to get halfway through the crack when something grabbed me. _

_ I screamed and grabbed the side of the hole and began to kick with all I had. Apparently that was enough for the first round. I felt the release of my leg and I manage to get my entire ass out of the hole before I got pulled back in. I screamed, and began to kick once more. I felt more pairs of hands on my legs that just one. I don't think I'll ever forget that feeling either, it was nasty, slimy, cold, like I would imagine deaths hands. _

_ I was so focused on getting the things off behind me, I didn't realize Svalek was running towards me until he had his arms wrapped firmly around my back. "Get me out!" I yelled, I was crying by this time. "Get me out damn it! Get me the fuck out!" _

"_There really is no need for cursing." He grunted as he pulled. I had the sense to help him by keeping my arms on the outside wall, and I pulled with him. Unfortunately, there was only a weak human girl of minimal strength and one Vulcan male, not fully matured, and of peak physical stamina for his age. That wasn't enough, and I was just tugged right back in. I yelled even louder as the strain on my back made itself known. _

_ Svalek put his boot on the wall to brace himself and maneuvered to get a better hold of me. "One, two, three!" He grunted, and yanked, again, I helped as best I could. It was no use, somehow, I was only sucked deeper back inside. You know when you read those story books, the adventure kind, and right in the middle of a fight with the villain and the hero, usually things start to slow down and go in slow motion? Well, that was what happened to me just then. As Svalek braced himself for another tug, I looked up at him, face contorted in a sort of angry concentration. I looked back and saw those things grabbing for my shorts now, pearly white fangs gnashing at me. _

_ I let out the most primal scream just then, out of fear or something else, I don't think I'll ever know, but it gave me strength and I resumes kicking and thrashing about. Svalek pulled, and I pushed against the copper wall with all my might. I don't know which registered for me first, the rip sound, or the fact that Svalek and I were quickly approaching the ground. With a thud we made contact, and Svalek was on the communicator in a matter of milliseconds. We were beamed up in a chorus of snarls and howls. I didn't notice we had been beamed aboard the ship, I didn't notice my shorts were missing, or that I has new cuts on the front of my thighs, or that I was straddling Svalek in the most provocative way imaginable. I did take time to notice how utterly beautiful Svalek was to me in that moment, as my personal Knight in Shining Armor, and how much I loathed that feeling. It didn't matter though, because as I dissolved into tears of relief, and was hauled off, quite literally, to sick-bay, I was free, and I was alive. _

_ And as bad as that shook me up….worse was yet to come. _

* * *

**Well, wasn't THAT fun? I wonder what happens next? **

**Review and Recommend please! **


	9. Chapter 9

The Rabbit Hole

_Whatever they used to numb the pain, worked better than I ever hoped it would. I was kept under intense observation for forty-eight hours, just in case I had a reaction to the plants that scraped me. (Although that was mainly unsuccessful, considering the request I made with Svalek. T'Preen working with what she could anyway.) All my injuries were minor, I got off really lucky. T'Preen tittered about sick bay, constantly checking my vitals, and looking at my blood for any developing diseases. It didn't take long for Svalek to come and see me. _

_ All the feelings of love and admiration for my Knight in Shining Armor were a thing of the past, I found that I really wanted to punch him in the face right then. He looked smug, and I think it was because I cracked and cried in front of everyone. Torek and Orson, thankfully, were right behind him. "You're alive!" Orson yelled. He scrambled down Torek's arm and onto my shoulder. "You live! I can't believe it!" He kiss my cheek three times and jumped. "I'm so happy you're ok." I let out a little chuckle, at least someone was happy to see me. "How are you guys?" I asked, looking worriedly at my companions. "We're fine." Torek assured me. _

_ "Miss Felicity, I'm sorry to interrupt your family reunion, but you must be debriefed on what happened while you were gone." Orson shot him a look. "Have you no compassion?" Orson yelled. "Do you really think she wants to be questioned right now? She's been through so much already!" I placed a finger on Orson's forehead, to his people, it meant silence. He immediately dropped his gaze in submission. "It's alright Orson, now or later, I'm going to have to talk about it, and I'd rather it be now, while the details are still fresh." Torek sucked in a breath and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I nodded, better to get it done and over with. _

_ So then, I set about explaining my little 'adventure', purposely leaving out the part where I peed myself, up until the moment Svalek came and ripped me out of that damnable hole in the wall. It was then I paused and looked down. I lost my shorts, and here I was, explaining the course of events in my lavender colored underwear like it was nothing. I blinked up at the two men who saw what I had seen and turned around, presumably to give me some privacy. I snickered, which turned into full blown laughter. I couldn't help it, the situation was just so absurd. The boys turned back around, slowly, not sure what to make of my sudden fit. Orson hopped back on Torek's arm and looked on with wide eyes. "I think she's lost her brain." Orson whispered. _

_ The comment only made me laugh harder. "I think you're right." Svalek said. He pushed me back down on the gurney. "Perhaps you should relax? Sleep if you need to." I shook my head and the laughter died down. "No, I'm actually really hungry." _

"_You haven't eaten for three days, I can only imagine." Torek informed me. "Jesus, three days?" I asked. "ONLY three days?" _

"_What do you mean ONLY three days?" Orson said. "It felt like forever cooped up in that place!" _

"_It's just….everything happened so fast, it doesn't feel like three days, that's all." I muttered. Before anything else could be said. T'Plana and Marek walked into the room, they were at my side instantly. "Are you alright?" Marek asked, if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn there was just a hint of worry, but I do know better, and I paid no mind to the strange twinge to his voice. "I'm fine," I lied. "Just hungry and tired." And still freaked about what could've happen if Svalek hadn't shown up and still very, very angry for thinking of him in such a romantic light. "I will leave you now." Svalek announce. "Miss. Felicity, I'm surprised by your genuine good fortune and your ingenuity, let's not make a habit out of this." _

_ Even now, he was STILL trying to get me to rise to the bait, I didn't, merely put my head on the pillow. I was too tired, and frankly, a little embarrassed by my current state of dress to argue with him. Plus, I didn't want to make a habit of getting kidnapped and then meeting creepy humanoid creatures._

_ I shuddered, just thinking about them gave me the creeps. And they were the real reason I didn't want to go to sleep, I knew I was going to have nightmares for a while after this. It's a good thing I get quarters to myself. I felt warmth on my hand and found that T'Plana was holding it. "Do you wish to rest before you eat? You look rather tired." I shook my head. "I would like to take a shower and get changed first. On earth it's considered very improper to wander around in your underwear." T'Plana nodded. "I'll get your clothes."_

"_And I'll get you something to eat." Marek voiced. I smiled. Wow, they were going above and beyond the call of parental duty weren't they? After all that I had seen the past three days, they thing that shocked me the most at this point was the kiss T'Plana and Marek placed on my forehead. My mouth dropped as I watched they're retreating forms. My head snapped to Torek who gave me a quick smile. "Is it not customary for parents to place a kiss on their child's forehead as a gesture of comfort?" He asked. "I, what? Child? I'm not-"_

"_You've been a part of this family for two years now." Torek interrupted me. "You're very much the daughter they never had, and very much my sister." I'm sure a blush spread across my face because T'Preen was on me in a second, feeling my face for a temperature. "Are you alright?" She asked sternly, eyebrow ridges visible at this angle. "Feeling feverish? Is your heart racing? Feeling dizzy?" I answered a negative to all those questions. She stayed for a few more moments as she checked my vitals, and satisfied with what she saw, she left. _

_ That was the odd thing about T'Preen, she was there in a heartbeat if something went wrong, like she just knew, but then she would just randomly retreat to a dark hole somewhere in the sick bay, never to be heard from, or seen again until she's needed. And she was silent, she scared me more than I would've liked her to. "Ready for that shower then?" Torek asked. I nodded. _

_ The thing about Vulcan ships is this; the atmosphere is generally what it would be on the planet, so people didn't get too uncomfortable. That meant hot, humid air, and freezing cold water. Most of the time, I didn't mind the cold water, it happened to be the only reprieve from the heat, but right then, I wanted to boil my sore ass in soapy water. I sighed, stepping through the threshold of the small sick bay bathroom. It didn't take me long to turn the water on and undress, I wasn't wearing much. I stepped into the spray and shuddered. _

_ I was pleasantly surprised when the cold water did more good than I expected. My nerves calmed a little, and relief finally spread throughout my body, oh yes, this was the life. My brain was not yet done messing with me however. I saw them, those eyes, those creatures. I felt a tugging sensation on my legs, I was back at the hole all too quickly. My eyes snapped open and I leaned on the cold, unfeeling tile. Good, I was still in the shower, on the ship, safe. _

_ Yes, I was indeed safe, but there was still something bugging me. I knew it wasn't the fear, that was long gone, it wasn't the anxiety about the nights to come, I could get through those without too much difficulty. It was there, on the tip of my tongue, hell, it was most likely dancing naked in front of me, I just could seem to focus. _

_ I don't know how long I stood there trying to sort things out, but a knock on the door yanked me out of my reverie. "Come in." I called. I heard the door open and I shut off the water. There was some shuffling, and then the door closed again. I pulled back the curtains and looked around. A towel had been placed on one side of the sink, along with a fresh pair of clothes. _

_ I quickly dried myself off, careful around the scrapes, and slipped into the warm outfit. When I came out of the bathroom the first thing to hit me was the smell of Marek's special, spicy Plomeek Broth. I looked at the brownish liquid and smiled, my stomach gave a painful lurch. I'm pretty sure it guided my feet instead of my brain. I descended on the bowl of broth like a wild animal and sucked it down in mere seconds. "Ah!" I gasped, the liquid burning a path to my belly from the spice and warmth. I swear I could feel it slosh around as it hit its target. My tummy gave a happy sound and sent about the business of digesting the Vulcan food. "It's a good thing I got you other things to eat." Marek commented. I laughed sheepishly and blushed. They'd never seen me eat like that before. _

_ "Sorry," I muttered, looking at the tray of food. "It's quit alright. It's nice to know that you're healthy enough to eat." I nodded and began eating the vegetables set out in front of me. Silence filled the room up, but no one left. It was comforting in a sort of awkward Vulcan family gathering. My mother would have never stayed this long, but T'Plana seemed content just to stand and watch over me, as did Marek and Torek. And in the midst of feeling like I had an actual family for once, I was slapped in the face by the sudden realization as to what was bothering me._

_ Svalek saved me. It wasn't the fact that it had been Svalek that saved me, it was the fact that I needed saving at all. I was sore beyond belief, scraped, and I was in a very pathetic state, I was weak, I was a woman. I think I made a face as the thought crossed my mind. "Is there something wrong with the food?" Marek asked, reaching to take the trey from me. I shook my head. "No, sorry, just thinking." _

"_Hey," Torek placed a hand on my back. "It's over now, you don't have to worry about those things anymore." I let out a strained smiled. "Yeah, you're right." I continued to eat, but I was somewhere else, already berating myself for being so pathetic. After all, wasn't I the one who usually looked at the princess in those fairy tales with scorn, swearing that I would never end up like them, merely waiting for a prince to come and save me. I'd sure as hell save myself, Felicity Kirk needed no dashing rogue to come to her rescue. _

_ I reminded myself I wasn't being completely fair, I HAD gotten myself out for the most part, it was just the last bit I had trouble with. But still, didn't I once make a vow to myself that I would be the hero, especially of my own story? And what did heroes do? They trained, hours upon hours, night and day, reaching their physical peaks and staying there for the better part of their younger years. I was sixteen damn it, I was in my prime, and I would be for a while. _

_ I set my shoulders, new determination flooding through me. I was going to become a warrior damn it. No, fuck that, I was going to become a Damn general, indispensable to whomever I was serving. I would not only be able to fight my way out of the damnable paper bag, but I would be able to strategize the hell out it, and plot my moves accordingly so I didn't just get out of my enemy's reach, but completely destroy it. There would be no weapon in the galaxy I couldn't use, be it a phaser, or a blade, hell, I'd even learn how to kill someone with a tea cup if I could. _

_ This resolve also happened to shake me to my core. "Is something wrong?" T'Plana asked, she began to feel my forehead, why was everyone checking for a fever? I wasn't sick. "I'm fine." I muttered for the umpteenth time, and again, it was a lie. "I'm just tired." She nodded. "We'll leave you to rest." Marek gathered the plates and walked out. T'Plana patted my hand and followed. Orson and Torek were the only ones to stay behind. "Do you want to talk about it?" Orson asked. "No, I just want to be alone for a bit." Torek nodded "We'll come back and check on you in a bit." He promised, and left, Orson turned to wave one last good by as my surrogate brother walked away. This left me all alone to my thoughts._

_ I gathered strength from my resolve yes, but like I said before, it scares me. I don't want to become some sort of monster, I want to be the good guy, I want to help others. And I felt this path would only lead me astray. I mean, to hold the knowledge of how to kill someone with a teacup? Really? Who the hell thinks like that? I didn't even know if I could actually kill a man. Ok, so new plan, I get to my physical peak, and I learn how to defend myself and others ONLY. The problem with that? Sometimes defending yourself and others against an enemy meant killing that enemy. God, this was a never ending vicious cycle wasn't it? _

_ I decided I wasn't going to dwell on this subject anymore. I hopped out of me bed and made my way to the bay door. "Where are you going?" T'Preen asked. I turned to her. "I'm going to find the Captain, I want to ask him something." I wanted to ask him for help. The fact that I was going to him cut me real deep, but I decided I was going to swallow my pride for now and bow down, because later, it would be Svalek bowing to me. _

_ I hadn't liked asking him for help, but at the time, I deemed it necessary. I had my entire speech planned out, I was even prepared to rely on the fact that was nothing but a small human teenager that is in desperate need on instruction. As I neared his quarters, bile began to creep up my digestive tract, when I asked for entrance, it settled in the back of my throat. "Enter." I heard him call._

_ I entered. Svalek's quarters weren't what I expected at all. I expected the usual Vulcan décor, which was flat, dull, and sparse. All the while very pleasing to my eye. Instead of the dull greys and dark browns I had become accustomed to Svalek's room was a mix of reds, browns and even a few greens and blues. Everywhere I turned there seemed to be weapons of some sort, and diagrams of ships, and books piled neatly on top of each other. "Miss. Kirk, aren't you supposed to be resting?" He wasn't in his captain's uniform, he was in a sleeveless shirt and baggy pants without shoes. The simple outfit flattered him well and I was painfully aware of just how masculine he was. Svalek the Vulcan was indeed a man's man. This realization caught me off guard, and I suddenly became shy._

_ "If you wanted to thank me personally, you tears were gratitude enough." I was pulled out of my reverie and I glared at him. "I'm also glad to see you have suitable clothing." I sucked in a breath, ready to retort this time, but swallowed the comment, I could insult him later, I need him at the moment. "I would very much appreciate it if you'd allow me to take defensive classes." I didn't think that was the right term, but I was positive he'd get the meaning. He raised a pointed brow. A long moment of silence passed between us before he finally said something. "I see." _

_ I felt my shoulders drop. He made it sound as though I had asked the most ridiculous question in the entire world. I thought it was pretty reasonable. I was about to plead my case when he spoke again. "Just how serious are you, about….learning how to defend yourself?" _

"_Pretty serious." I was proud to note the determination in my voice. "Would you start right this moment if you could?" I didn't know how to interpret that question, but I answered with an immediate 'yes'. This earned a nod from the Captain and he turned from me. He took off his shirt and folded it neatly and placed it on the back of his couch. I blushed and noted the delicious muscles that rippled throughout his back with every move. He replaced his nakedness with another shirt and began to slip on a pair of socks and shoes. _

_ I was flabbergasted by his blatant display of nakedness, other Vulcans didn't undress in front of each other, especially virtual strangers. It was then that I got an inkling that Captain Svalek REALLY wasn't like the rest of the Vulcan population. "Come with me." He said, sailing past, not giving my blush a moment's thought. I silently thanked my lucky stars, because I don't think I could have endured a snide comment from him at the moment. That was the most naked I had ever seen a man that wasn't my brothers or my step-father. _

_ We quickly made our way to one of the holodecks. I didn't say anything as he set up the computer program. We were back on Vulcan. "We're going to run?" I asked, recognizing the program, it was one we had done many times before. "Yes." He said. "I want to truly test your stamina, so far, I've been going easy on you." My mouth dropped. He had been going EASY on me? If I recall correctly, everyone morning I shadowed him, and we did this program, I came out, sweating like a pig and panting like a dog. My legs and ass burned, along with a few other muscles I didn't even know I had. Still, I merely tightened the laces on my shoes and set off. I'd take what I could get._

_ I thought I knew the meaning of exhaustion, but by the time Svalek was done with me, the full meaning of word came crashing down on my brain like…like…something really heavy crashing down on my brain. Svalek hadn't even broken a sweat. "You continue to surprise." Svalek said. The normal running routine had been altered, instead of only jogging, he made me sprint, then he'd give a short bark sound and I'd drop to my hands and begin doing pitiful attempts at pushups, another bark and I was running again. Different barks signaled different things, sit-ups, jumping jack, running backwards, and a few other things my tired brain couldn't comprehend. "Go back to sick bay, I believe you really ticked off T'Preen not following orders." I shrugged. "Tomorrow we continue." I nodded and went back to sick bay for the rest of the night. I slept without dreams. _

_ And that's how it went for two days in a row. I'd wake up early, meet Svalek in the training room, we'd do the new routine, and I'd be on with my day when we were done. For two days my body was in a constant state of hell. It was all I could do just to sit and watch the people I shadowed. Orson noticed my sudden lack of energy and was worried something had happened to me back on that planet, I had to constantly reassure him nothing was wrong. _

_ On the third day, just before I was about to begin running, Svalek stopped me. "Miss. Kirk, I was wondering," I stopped stretching and looked at him, not sure what was about to happen. "Since your last visit on the surface of a planet wasn't such a good experience, would you be willing to try again?" I popped up off the floor. "Of course!" I said. Svalek nodded. "I have a few diplomatic duties to attend to on the planet MIV, its Class M and very safe. Torek is going to meet a few of the natives. He has expressed his consent to have you along." I smiled. "Yes, I'd like to go very much." Svalek nodded. "Good, begin." And I was off._

_ By the time I met Torek in the transporter room, all my aches and pains had been forgotten, I was too excited, I got to explore yet another planet. I had my pack ready, and this time, I'd even been issued a phaser. "Try not to get into a situation where you have to use it." Svalek pleaded with me as he showed me the basics. I merely shrugged his comment off. I had no intentions of being kidnapped this time. Neither did Orson, because he elected to stay behind this time. "I don't think I can take any adventure at the moment." He said, clutching his chest. I promised him I'd try and get him something from the surface. _

_ I wriggled in my shoes excitedly as I waited for Svalek to board the transporter. "Now I don't want you to be surprised when you see them." Torek whispered to me. "They're very odd looking." I snorted. "ALL aliens are odd looking." I told him. "That's why they're ALIENS." _

"_Don't get smart." He flicked my ear playfully. "And I mean it Felicity. Don't even show surprise, you'll offend them, they're very conscientious about hot they look."_

"_They sound like a teenager." I mumbled. Nothing else was said as Svalek FINALLY took his place on the pad. I took in a deep breath and was in the process of letting it out when we were reassembled on the surface. _

_ The best way I can describe the Slithvehks is stringy. They're very tall, and thin, and they're arms and legs, along with their fingers remind me of strings compared to human appendages. They were very white, on some of them, I could see their inner workings, which just look like a bunch of black mush to me. Their heads were distorted tear drop shapes, with black eyes and no pupils that sat very close together. I didn't see much of a nose, but their mouths were clearly visible. They didn't have hair, and wore shiny blue robes. "Welcome, most honored guests." The lead Slithvehk said. Torek and Svalek bowed, so I followed suit. "Thank you for receiving us." Svalek said, he then straightened. Torek stay bowed however, and repeated the Captain, then he too straightened. I did the same, Svalek and Torek both looked at my shocked. "Oh, we have not seen the likes of you before." The leader said softly._

_ "This is Felicity Kirk," Svalek explained. "She is Human of Earth, Class F citizen, Adopted into the Vulcan family which Torek hails from." The being bowed to me. I wasn't sure what to do and looked at Torek. "Welcome, Felicity Kirk. I am Moreuhnd. I am Slithvehk of MIV (I can't tell you what it was called because it was absolutely unpronounceable, and very long), Class A citizen of the house of The Honored." _

"_Thank you." I replied lamely. Moreuhnd smiled at me. "Is she here to help you with your studies?" he asked Torek. "Yes, she is. She is very important to me and my family." The alien nodded slightly. He turned and Svalek began to follow him, Torek went in a different direction, and I followed him. "What was THAT?" I asked. "Standard way to greet a new Slithvehk. Tell them your name, what you are if you're an alien, what planet you're from, what class citizen you are, and what family you hail from. I'm glad you decided to observe and bow, good forward thinking on your part." I smiled. "Alien interaction 101 my friend, do as they do, and you might live longer." Torek smiled. "So, the classes…." I began again. "There are classes A through M. Class M is the lowest class, the people who deal with the unsavory things. And lass A is the highest rank, the nobles if you will. You're Class F, a student." Cool, I was a student. _

_ While I had him explaining things to me, I decided I was going to ask him more probing questions. "Svalek seems….not normal." I confided in him. Torek frowned, we weren't among any other Vulcans, so he chose to show emotion now. I wonder if he was ever going to slip up in public. "What do you mean, 'not normal'? Svalek is normal." _

"_I don't know…he just seems….more…" I flung my arms out in frustration, I had no words to convey my feelings. "He seems more like a warrior than a Vulcan of logic." _

"_Yes! That's it exactly." Torek nodded. "I can't tell you anything. I'm sorry, if you want to know, you'll have to ask him. Just know that he's a very good Vulcan commander, and there's a lot more to him then what meets the eye, just like there's a lot more to all Vulcans." I nodded, as sucky as the answer was, I would just have to take it, but at least I wasn't alone in realizing Svalek was different. _

_ We travelled for quite some time in silence. It was then that I noted MIV was a lot more like earth than I would've imagined a planet being. Specifically, it was more like medieval earth. Dirt roads, and trees, with grass, and odd looking cows. "So, how far away is this place?" _

"_Not very far." Torek admitted. "Just over that hill. We'll be staying for a while, the people are very friendly, you can wonder around if you want, get a feel for local life, it might be good for you to become exposed." The corners of my mouth twitched upwards. I wasn't going to lie to myself, I was a little scared to wonder off by myself. After what had happened last time…but I was determined not to let that get in the way of my explorations. But a thought occurred to me. "I don't know the language." I said. "Obviously it's English." _

"_How do they know English?" _

"_I don't know," Torek admitted. "They were discovered recently. When the Vulcans got here, they knew English, all the aliens do, at least, all the ones I've talked to and seen."_

"_How terribly convenient."_

"_Yes, it's like an author is writing a story and is just too lazy to think of language barriers."_

"_Or too tired." _

_ Another long stretch of silence as we walked over the hill. At the top I paused, shocked. What I had seen so far was mostly just farmland, but what was in front of me definitely WASN'T farm land. "Holy…." I muttered, looking at Torek, he flashed me a smile. The town really wasn't a town, more like a small metropolis. Torek chuckled at my shock and clapped my back to get me moving again. _

_ We walked through the city for only a few moments before Torek stopped at a door. "Well, here it is." He muttered. Before he knocked, he turned to me. "Why don't you explore the city for a bit? Then come back here, or, go see Svalek at the palace, the main road leads straight to the palace doors." I frowned, didn't he want me with him? "Alright." I agreed, taking the hint. Maybe the person my brother was about to see was a total scumbag. I turned and walked away. _

_ I have to say, wondering the city was pretty successful, the natives were willing to oblige me on my cultural short comings, and explained to me how things are done. For instance, if you are getting ready to buy something from the shop keeper, you touch your forehead to his, also, before you enter a shop, you call out who you are, and where you're from. First time guests get one object for free, no matter how expensive it is. It's considered good business, and proper promotion to the 'guest'. I didn't question it at all. _

_ In one instance, I entered into a sort of clothes shop, and I saw a dress that I really liked. The owner had an interest in me more because I was human, not Vulcan. He was very polite in his questions, and decided he would alter the dress for me, because I was so short. "Where to humans come from?" He asked. "A planet called Earth," I replied, trying to stand still. The fabric was so light, it felt like I was wearing nothing at all. Of course, it hung off me in a very awkward way. _

_ "What's it like on earth?"_

"_It depends on where you live."_

"_Where did you live?"_

"_Riverside, Iowa." He was quiet for a few moments. "Well Felicity Kirk, from now on, when you greet someone, tell them you represent Riverside, Iowa." I frowned. "Why?"_

"_It's a much shorter greeting than the one you spouted at the door, and no less formal." _

"_Oh." I blushed. "So, I'm Felicity Kirk, Class F-"_

"_No, no, you are Felicity Kirk representing Riverside, Iowa." I nodded. "And that' socially acceptable?" The man stood up and I had to crane my neck to look him in the face. "Yes, quite acceptable. Now, I must ask you, those mounds on your chest cavity…what ARE they?" My blush deepened and I insticntly covered them, though I didn't snap a smart remark, he was an alien and he was only curious. "They're breasts." I muttered. _

"_Are they to be covered?"_

"_At all times."_

"_Are they for aesthetic purposes?"_

"_Uh, only for men."_

"_Well, what other purpose do they serve?" _

"_Feeding young."_

"_They're Teats!" It was a comment of surprise and realization. I laughed at the absurdity of his comment. "Yes, I suppose you're right, they're teats." _

"_I see, I see, you're a female!"_

"_Yes! What did you think I was?" _

"_I didn't know, I didn't want to ask either, its bad form to ask what gender one is, though you can have a conversation that leads to the answer."_

"_Is that what just happened?" The Owner smiled. "In a way. I was mostly curious as to your….breasts and whether or not they were to be covered." He then set to work, and we said nothing more. After he was done, I was amazed. "I love it." I breathed looking down at it. "Would you like to look in a reflective glass?" _

"_Please?" He brought me to a small alcove and uncovered the mirror. I gasped, the girl I saw in the mirror was not the girl I remembered at all. My messy black hair was pulled into a tame ponytail, my freckles had darkened as had the rest of my skin. The piercings in my ears hadn't been removed, but they'd changed, they were smaller studs all linked my chains, when had I done that? What delighted me most was the amount of weight I'd lost. "Holy shit," I muttered, turned about and delighting in my new figure. "I'm fabulous!" I breathed. Owner had done a marvelous job of accentuating my figure as well. The dress was a dark green color. The color dipped just enough to show a hint of cleavage, but not enough to be considered a desperate cry for help, it ended in a knot behind my neck, where the rest of the fabric hung down my back. The back was open, but on the fringes it had a very pretty geometric design that glittered when the light hit it just right. It went all the way to the floor, stopping just above my toes. It tapered out slightly where my knees began. Between looking at that, and my new body, I was in shock. _

_ "I take it you like it?" I nodded my head furiously. "I love it! You must want payment in return!" "The pleasure you take in my work is enough for me." He said. "But please, if you would be so kind as to promote me when you get back home?" _

"_Oh trust me." I said. "They'll definitely know about you back home." Owner smiled and that was that. I was back on the street in ten minutes, back in my normal clothes, dress tucked safely in my bag, and feeling more confident than I had ever felt. I decided I'd better get back to the ship though, it had been hours since I landed, and I hadn't heard anything from anyone. I guess this planet really WAS safe if they left me alone for hours on end. _

_ I don't really understand what happened next, but I suppose I just walked into a shady part of town, every city had them, so why not this city? I bit my lip, noticing the sudden change in atmosphere, everyone was less friendly, more hostile, and shot me looks that sent shivers up my spine. I told myself to keep a cool head, I could get out of this, just find the main road. The more I wondered, the more I was taken deeper and deeper into the dark side of town. _

_ As I was approaching an alley, my warning system went off, and I crouched down without meaning too, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I looked all around me, but nothing. I looked above, nothing. I recalled my adventure a few days ago, and panic got the best of me, I began to run. My body screamed at me not to run. Just like it did when I began my morning routines with Svalek, but my brain said a proverbial 'fuck you!' to my body. I was getting out here one way or another. _

_ Unfortunately, I took a wrong turn, and dead ended in an alley. I saw shadows that time, and my brain kicked it into hyper-drive. I noticed a manhole a few feet from where I was standing, I decided I'd go down, wait right where I was and then come back up when I felt like it was safe. I dove for it, wrenched it open, and grabbed for the stairs, only, there were no stairs to grab. I had entered the rabbit's hole. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Tada! Next Chapter up! Sorry about the long wait guys, but never fear, I've not forgotten you. **

**I want to thank Pennieyoung for reviewing, that was awesome, and don't worry, I have no intentions of stopping anytime soon.**

**And one last thing, I realize I forgot to put pronunciations in the last chapter, so here they are:**

**Slithvehk(s): Slit-vek**

**Morehund: More-und**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

Belly of the Beast

Svalek had the distinct feeling that something was wrong. It was when he regained consciousness and his newly opened eyes were met with darkness he remembered what happed. He had been on MIV, inquiring as to the reasons the Slithvehks had become hostile to the Vulcan outposts. Everyone assured him nothing was going on, so he had decided to investigate himself, because it just wasn't normal that peaceful Vulcan kept ending up unnaturally dead.

He pushed himself to a sitting position and took out his phaser, listening for anything that sounded like trouble. As he sat perfectly still, his warrior skills instructing him at the moment, his eyes became adjusted to the dim light. He was in some sort of hall, he knew that much, and a dim glow was at the end. He got up and crept silently forward.

What had he done to get himself into this situation? He racked his brains to remember, but couldn't. Warning bells went off in his head. If he was captured, were the others captured? Torek and Felicity? Svalek rolled his eyes. He'd never hear the end of this one he was sure, he was the one that told the human it was perfectly safe to go on the surface, she had nothing to worry about in the least. Oh how wrong he'd been. But, there was the small chance that she WASN'T in any sort of danger….he doubted it.

Felicity Kirk was the one person Svalek didn't want aboard his ship, and that was one that was always at the wrong place at the wrong time. Hadn't he foreseen the fact that she'd be a problem? It was why he suggested the council to give her an assignment that would take up most of her time, so she would be out of the way, dealing with school work. He took in a deep breath, if he ever got out of where he was, he'd have to go and find her, he was sure.

When he reached the end of the hall he poked his head out cautiously, and was shocked at what he saw. It was a dimly lit street, with people, or what looked like people, walking around, going about their daily business. He holstered his phaser and walked out into open view, he didn't see that any of them were armed, and they looked ok enough. Still, you could never be too careful, so, as he ventured out in the streets, he kept his hand at his side, ready to fire if needed.

JE 10

_ It felt more like I was floating on my way down rather then falling. That familiar tickle in my tummy was present, you know, the one you get on roller coasters or if you go really high on swings? That tickle. I couldn't help but laugh at the sensation. I was glad Orson wasn't there with me, I'm sure he would've been screaming my ear off right then. Might as well have fun on your way down though, right? It felt like forever, but then the tunnel began to curve gently, and my ass was met with a hard surface, somewhat slimy. _

_ From there the curves were numerous, and I had a hell of a ride on the way down, laughing and hollering like it was the best roller coaster ride in the entire world. Sometimes, I don't understand myself. My ride, however, was suddenly cut short when I slammed into something and tumbled out of the hole. I let out a little screech and landed on something soft, squishy, and screaming. "Get it off! Get it off!" before I could react, I was yanked too my feet and slammed to the wall. "Who are you?" Someone hissed, and I was looking to the prettiest blue eyes I ever saw. My breath was taken away. "I, uh, I."_

"_Iuhi? What kind of name is that?" _

"_Th-that's not my name." I managed, looking around. At least three other…beings were behind the one that had me pinned to the wall, and they all looked like pigs, they certainly smelled like ones as well. "Well then, what's your name?" The guy pinning me to the wall brought out a very nasty looking piece of cutlery. "Felicity!" I squeaked. _

"_What kind of name is Felicity?" His voice was rough, and I swore it sounded like he was from New York. "It's human." _

"_Human? What's a….human?"_

"_It's an….they're….we're the species that populates Earth. I'm from Riverside, Iowa." The guy snorted and looked at his other companions, they shrugged. "Who do you work for?" He asked, pressing the knife dangerously to my neck. "I don't work for anyone."_

"_Don't lie to me!"_

"_I'm not! I don't work for anyone! I'm a student ok? A freaking student! I just want to get back to my ship!" There was silence as the group looked me over cautiously. "If you're lying to me…"_

"_Do you think if I was any sort of threat to you guys I'd let you pin me to a wall for this long?" They considered my words. "Meatlocker, let her go." I scrunched my nose, Meatlocker? What kind of name was that? I didn't dare question it though. "Daisy," He turned to one of the pigs I assumed was Daisy. "She could be a spy for the Svlithvehks, they've been sending more and more troops To the Underbelly that is normal."_

"_you mean those stringy beings on…the surface? WE'RE UNDERGROUND?" I began to wriggle from Meatlocker's grasp finally putting two and two together. I fell for quit sometimes, and I didn't like the thought of being under who knew how many tons of dirt. "We're not underground, we're in the Underbelly." One of the pigs spoke up, this one looked no more than five years old in human years. "Shut Up Porkchop!" Someone hissed. This was almost too much for me and a gave a snort of laughter, but managed to withhold the rest. "What's the Underbelly?" I asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. _

_ Meatlocker sighed and let some of the pressure off, though he didn't take his fist off my bunched up shirt. "We're what's left of the Time Before the Floating Cities." Meatlocker explained. "Floating Cities, the time before? I-what?"_

"_You're really dumb aren't you?" A tall skinny one said this time. "Hey pork breath," I snapped. "I've only been on this planet for a couple hours, your only the second…no….third species of aliens I ever met in my entire life, excuse the fuck out of me for being a little slow on the history you snot nosed-mmmph!" Meatlocker put his meaty, smelly hand on my mouth. He didn't seem worried about me biting into his finger, which I suppose was completely justified at the moment because I didn't want to get infected anyway, this guy looked as if he hadn't seen a bath in days! _

_ "Well Snot-nose, looks like you pissed her off!" Meatlocker began to laugh, or what I thought was laughter, because it sounded more like snorting to me. And what kind of name was Snot-nose?! "Do you REALLY think she's a spy Meatlocker?" The one called Daisy asked. "No, I don't, we've never seen her kind before." _

"_Meatlocker?" Porkchop tugged at his leg. "What's a alien?" Meatlocker looked down at me. "She's an alien." Meatlocker said. "She's not of this planet, she's a foreign and new species."_

"_But she called us aliens." _

"_We ARE aliens to her." Daisy explained. "On her planet, she's completely normal, and we're not." _

"_Oh." Porkchop scrunched up her snout. "Are we gonna take her home?" She asked. Meatlocker looked down at me with squinty eyes. I merely looked back up, not sure what to do, I don't think I wanted to go home with these guys, they were strangers, and what if they tried to eat me? I was suddenly wracked with violent shudders as I remembered the Humanoids. "Aw, the poor dear is cold." Daisy cooed. "Of course we're taking her home."_

"_Now wait a Plarg! This thing could be a spy! A new type of spy!" Snot-nose whined. "We can't just her home! And how do we even know it's a her?"_

_They all looked at me and Meatlocker finally took his hand from my mouth. "I'm a her!" I squeaked. "And I told you, I'm not a spy, I'm a student, I study things. And all I want to do is get back to….the floating city and get back to my ship." Meatlocker crossed his arms and looked at me. "Which floating city?" _

"_What?"_

"_Which floating city?!" Prokchop yelled at me. "Maybe she's just hard of hearing?" She suggested. "There are seventy three floating cities all together, which one do you want to get back to?"_

"_Whichever THAT pipe leads to." I jerked my thumb back to the hole I had just been flung out of. Meatlocker looked long and thoughtfully at the hole, then at me. "You want to go back to Royal City." He said. "That's the main city, and it's a very dangerous climb up, guards posted all along the way."_

"_I can make it!" I said with determination I didn't feel. "A scrawny thing like you?" Snot-nose snorted. "Alright pork breath! You're asking for it!" I snapped. Meatlocker did that snort thing again and clapped me on the back rather hard. "I like you!" he said. "I like you a lot. I'll tell you what's going to happen. You'll come back home with my girls n' me," Porkchop and Daisy smiled and waved at me, I waved back, not sure if I was going to like this arrangement. "And if you help us and prove your worthy, we'll get you back up to the surface."_

"_I don't-" Snot-nose started, but was interrupted by someone running up to Meatlocker. "Th-there's someone r-running on the street!" He squealed. Meatlocker tensed and began to move, dragging me along with him. That was when I realized I was stuck in yet another ally. We got to the street and I groaned inwardly, of all the rotten luck, but that wasn't what came out of my mouth. "Captain Svalek!" I called, trying to wrench my arm from Meatlocker's grip. "I knew it! It's one of those killers! She's with them!" Snot-nose yelled. Daisy and Porkchop immediately backed up. "What? Svalek isn't-" I stopped. "Captain Svalek is my subordinate!" I said, a little too loudly. Svalek gave me a look, and I tried not to smile, oh how the tables turned. "If you let me go and talk to him," I continued. "I can assure you nothing ill harm you. He doesn't understand…common, only Vulcan." All the while he had been steadily approaching us, and I'm sure he had heard everything I'd said. _

_ Meatlocker looked from me to Svalek. "I thought you said you weren't a spy."_

"_I'm not. I told you, I'm a student, and Svalek is my subordinate, he's under strict orders to protect me, and I'm SURE he doesn't like the fact that you're holding me captive." _

_ Svalek seemed to get the hint and began to reach for his phaser, shouting threateningly in Vulcan, though what he said was as far as threatening as one could get. "_I'm glad to see you're alright, but didn't we agree that you shouldn't make a habit of getting into trouble?_" I glared at him and stuck my tongue out. "_I was actually doing JUST fine until you showed up, thank you very much."

"Oh? Just fine, it looks like you got captured to me."

"Because thanks to you, they're very sure I'm a spy! I just finished convincing them I wasn't."

_"Alright! That's enough!" Meatlocker barked. "Tell your bodyguard to stand down."_

"_Will you still help me get back to Royal City?" Meatlocker looked at me incredulous, Svalek began to make louder demands in Vulcan, which was funny because he was reciting Shakespeare in actuality. "Yes, aright, we'll help you, now call him off!" I waved my hand and Svalek put away his gun. Tension immediately lifted and Meatlocker let go of me. "Thank you," I rubbed my arm. I walked over to Svalek, feeling safer closer to him then next to the pig people. "Now, you said something about the Vulcans being killers?" I made a show of looking Svalek over, I was disturbed to note the number of bruises on his person. "_What happened to you?_" I asked him. "_I honestly can't remember. I was investigating suspicious deaths of the Vulcan colony here. What happened to you?_"_

"I jumped down a manhole because I was being chased."

"Why were you being chased?" _I shrugged. "What are you telling him?" Meatlocker snapped, now wary of me. "I was just asking him what happened to him. I'm sure the Vulcans didn't kill your people. They're not violent unless provoked." _

"_Well, they were killed in that camp! So we took action." I felt Svalek stiffen. I nodded in semi-understanding. "There's a game a-foot Watson!" I smacked Svalek on the back. He grunted and I winced, I hadn't meant to cause him more pain. "Alright, so, Tell me about…the Time Before the Floating Cities, please. And I'll see what I can do to help." I turned to Svalek. _"Can you reach the surface?"

"I can not. And you will pay for slapping me on the back during training." _I groaned and rolled my eyes. I REALLY hadn't meant to cause him pain! _

_ The Time Before the Floating Cities seems the most peaceful time in the Pig People's history. (They have no name for themselves like the Slithvehks, they just call each other by their given names. I found out those names tend to center around pig related, or disgusting things. So far I've met Garbage-heap, Muck, and Booger. Booger is Snot-nose's older brother, and he's beefier and much nicer than the latter). It was a time where everyone was happy, even the poor had enough food on their plates to fill their bellies._

_ But the rich weren't too content with living on the same levels as the poor, so they decided to build a floating city for them, called Royal City, where the richest person would govern all the other rich people. Then, something happened on the main planet of MIV, a huge spill of toxic waste. (Again, I can't translate or spell their alien words, so I'm generalizing here). The waste got people very sick, it spread faster than they could fight it. Those who could moved into Royal City, and others were left to die. _

_ Those who were left on the surface and survived the initial sickness band together, and made a new living. However, things went from bad to worse as time went on. More and more floating cities began to crop up, polluting the air on the surface, and blocking out the sun. "The shafts, like the one you popped out of," Meatlocker nodded to me. "Are the only things that give us clean air down here. Along with that, sometimes the Slithvehks throw their trash down here, scraps of food here and there, you know, the works." I frowned. It appeared that the Slithvehks and the Pig People came from common ancestry, before everyone became mutated with toxic waste, pollutants, and survival instincts. _

_ It made sense why two species were so different despite only a few thousand years of evolution. Meatlocker continued the story. The people down here, having no way to get any other source of food but huge Frelicks (mutated rat things is the best way I can descriv them) and other vermin and whatever the Slithvehks decide the give them, are tired of living day after day that way. "So, we decided we were going to rebel, we don't need to go to the floating cities, we just want better living conditions, the people up top owe us at least that much, don't you think? I mean, after all, we're the ones they shit on day after day." I couldn't have agreed more. "Anyway, stay in this room, the streets are divided by gangs, you two got lucky, I'm nicer than most. I'll see you in a few Mortegs. (Fun Fact! A Plarg is a second, a Ploteg is a minute, a Morteg is an hour, and a Pluthoth is a day. It gets more complicated than that, but I didn't ask.) Meatlocker walked out of the room and I turned to Svalek. "So," I said, now speaking plain English. "How are you feeling?" Svalek merely looked at me and said nothing. "What?"_

"_I saw that look on your face."_

"_What look? I had no look." _

"_Felicity, you can't possibly help them in any sort of way. Besides, you're here as a simply observer, you're not supposed to help." I crossed my arms. "It goes against my moral code NOT to help." Svalek raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating, a human with a moral code." I huffed and turned from him. "You can do what you want, but I'M helping!" Svalek put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't think Torek would appreciate it if I abandoned his younger sister." I looked at him, happy that he was willing to help a little. "Besides, I can' simply ignore my Romulan upbringing." _

_ I moved away from him then, a little shocked. Then, it suddenly dawned on me, T'Preen's forehead ridges. "She's a Romulan!" I gasped, more fascinated and pleased with my discovery than with the nugget of information dropped into my lap. "Yes, T'Preen is a Romulan. We shared parents for quit sometime." I merely looked at him. "That's why you're so intense!" I gasped. "You're Romulan too!"_

"_No, I assure you I'm a full Vulcan." I crossed my arms and looked at him studiously. "But you were raised by Romulans." Svalek nodded. "We're a like in more ways than you could ever imagine." Svalek whispered. I was going to comment that we weren't alike in anyway at all, but closed my mouth. I didn't know his story, so who was I to question the validity of that statement? But still, I highly doubted we were similar in anyway. _

_ "It's time to sleep." He said. "Any good warrior needs to be well rested before battle." _

"_Do you think there's going to be a battle tomorrow?" I asked, snuggling into the sheets Daisy had laid down for us. Svalek lay down a few feet away. "I'm fairly sure. While you were listening rapt to the story, I observed our surroundings. It looked as though they were preparing for battle." I frowned. "I've never been to battle before." Svalek turned his back to me and curled up. "You'll be fine Miss. Kirk. I'll be there. Now be a good girl and go to sleep." I sucked in a breath and stuck my tongue out at him. The big jerk, I hadn't been the one to push him down a stupid tube. Still, I turned over and did what he asked me to. _

Svalek was in an illogical turmoil. Felicity's reaction to the news he had been raised by Romulans had affected him more than he would've liked. In a moment he felt more hurt that Felicity had jerked away from him when he told he was raised by Romulans than he wanted to admit. But the hurt had went just as quickly as came. For one thing, his warrior's heart had no room for anything else but anger and pain from battle, and for another, her face had dawned in realization that T'Preen was a Romulan, and had not, in fact, contorted in disgust like he thought it would.

Did Felicity even know the distensible nature of the Romulans? He doubted it, if the human teenager couldn't have figured out that T'Preen was a Romulan, then she must not know very much about other alien species. Still, she continued to surprise. Her spur of the moment thinking got them out of trouble and embroiled in an even bigger mess than they needed to be in.

It wasn't all that much of a bad plan though, forgiving her human weakness. A Weakness she seemed determined to overcome and adapt to. She had earned a small amount of admiration from the unflappable captain for that. Not only that, she had been around Vulcans for two years, to have adjusted just fine. Something Svalek had yet to do. He still felt like an outsider among his own people, but Felicity seemed to have no problem fitting in. He rolled over and looked at her back, he noted her sides moving at an even pace, his questions would have to wait for later, she was sleeping.

_JE 11_

_ The memories have been too crippling to come out and face Svalek. I knew war was a terrible thing, what with the killing and the wounded, but I didn't know it was basically a slaughter, especially when one side as the upper hand. Even though the battle ended in victory for our side, I feel like the cost of the amount of lives was not worth it. Now, mixed in with the nightmare of the Humanoids, are the memories of death and destruction. _

_ That night was an awful one for me. I was used to sleeping on uncomfortable bedding, but the sheets took the cake. They smelled and were scratchy, and they irritated the hell out of all the other scrapes that had yet to heal over in three days, namely the ones on the front part of my thighs, so that took away my favorite sleeping position. Another dead ringer was the fact that my body hurt all over, every pump of my heart sent a wave of pain to the furthest reaches of my anatomical structure. _

_ I slipped into dreamless sleep sometime late last night, I was sure, because all too soon Porkchop was poking me with a finger, trying to wake me up. "Wha-?" I blinked open my eyes, the lights were dimmed enough not to burn my retinas. "Meatlocker says it's time to get up." She whispered. Porkchop was a little girl so ugly she was cute. She had tattered bows around her ears and a large protruding chin, her snout seemed to be constantly wet. She had the pretty blue eyes Meatlocker did, and I assumed he was her father, or her older brother, maybe even an uncle or cousin, but they had to be related somehow. _

_ She shot a fearful look over to Svalek. "I'll wake him up." I told her. She smiled wide and toddles off, presumably to do morning chores. I got up, and stretched, wincing at the sound of my joints crackling. "Svalek, did you hear?" I called over to him. Nothing. "Svalek, it's time to wake up." I crawled over and poked him. He didn't even twitch. My heart pounded in my chest, had he died in the night? Some sort of Vulcan heart attack or something? _

_ I put my ear up to his chest, hoping I'd find some tell-tale sign he was alive. Nothing. I gulped. "Svalek!" I yelled. Still nothing. Though a hand did come to rest on my butt. I squeaked and shot up. "Oh are you for real." I crawled on top of him and began poking his sides, hoping to tickle him awake like I did James. He reacted quite violently and flipped me over. I let out a little scream as he dragged me to the floor and pinned me there. "Ow." I gasped, moving my hand to the back of my head. "Felicity?" He frowned and looked at me. "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Trying to wake you up. You slapped my butt!" I accused. "I most certainly did not."_

"_Yes you did! You totally did, in your sleep!"_

"_Why were you close enough for me to slap your butt?"_

"_Because you wouldn't wake up!" I complained. "You looked dead, and I listened for a heartbeat but there wasn't one, and then you slapped my butt!" He was going to retort with something smart but Meatlocker threw open the door. "Are you guys Read-" He stood and looked at us. A fierce bush washed over my face and I tried to shove Svalek off me. He pinned me back to the ground. "It's not what you think!" I called as Meatlocker began that weird squeal laughter of his. "No, stop, shut-up, it's not what you think! I was just trying to wake him up!" Meatlocker shut the door. "We have slop when you two are done having a romp. Thanks for not doing that stuff in front of Porkchop."_

"_It's not what it looks like!" I whined again, throwing my head back. I glared a Svalek. "I hate you." He merely looked at me. "if you hate me so much, why are you blushing? Isn't that a human thing that signifies interest in a potential mate?" My mouth hung open. "That…is true," I admitted. "B-but it's also a reaction indicative of extreme embarrassment,"_

"_Or pleasure." _

"embarrassment_," I continued. "Just as the moment I have just suffered." _

"_You liked it, even if just a little." I sat up and attempted to push him off me again. "No, I didn't, I don't like this one bit, not now, not ever. Aren't you a Vulcan? You're not supposed to tease! The complexities of such a human interaction should be lost on you." _

_ His face came incredibly close to mine. I noticed my hand was still on his chest, he was even holding it there, against his beating heart. I gulped and my blushed deepened as he came close. Oh boy, I could now hear my own heart racing inside my chest. "Just because I am Vulcan, and humans are perplexing at the best of times, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the immense amount of pleasure I receive….experimenting with them, for a lack of a better term. You especially, Miss Kirk, intrigue me the most." _

_ That explained the constant teasing. "Why you-you!" I removed my hand from his chest and slapped him, hard. I got the satisfaction of seeing the surprised look on his face. "Asshole!" I yelled, shoving him off me, this time, he moved. "Fiend, you stupid douchebag!" I continued, letting the anger and frustration at letting his comments slid for the better part of the trip. "How DARE you? Make me your PLAYTHING? Nothing is more despicable and outrageous offensive. My feelings are NOT to be played with! You make me sick!" I slapped him again and twirled on my heel. I wrenched open the door and left him there, that insufferable bastard. _

_ As I made my way to the common room, Meatlocker and his troop were looking at me with wide eyes. I straightened my shirt out. "Trouble with the ah…your guard?" Meatlocker asked. I sniffed and sat in between the one called Garbage-heap and Daisy. The latter put a comforting hand on my shoulder but said nothing. "Maybe some slop would help?" she pressed a bowl in my hand. "Do you think he understood what you said?" Meatlocker asked thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "The message was loud and clear." I mumbled. I didn't even look at him as he walked into the room. I did sneak a quick glance at him and notice to my satisfaction a green tinged spot on the cheek where I slapped him. _

_ Slop is actually NOT that bad. It's sort of like Plomeek broth, it was an acquired taste, and the more I ate, the more my taste became acquired. It was meaty, and brown, like a stew. I didn't analyze it too much for fear of finding something very appetizing about it. "Alright, so here's the battle plan." Meatlocker began while we ate. "I'll take Felicity and her friend up to the surface on my planned route. I'll plant the explosives in the agreed upon spots, and once everyone is in position, I'll set them off. And then, the war begins." _

"_Oh no." I groaned, placing the bowl in front of me, suddenly not so hungry. "What?" Daisy put a hand on my back. "Nothing." I whispered, putting my head in between my knees. We were going to kill people today, and that made me sick. _

Svalek was worried about Felicity. While he thought her early reaction to his taunt was amusing and a bit overdone, the fact that she hadn't lost her pale complexion and the far off look in her eye gave him cause for concern. Had she mistaken his conduct this morning for something more than what it was? No, it couldn't have been that, she had gotten the sick look AFTER Meatlocker's speech, and had kept it ever since.

She seemed to get worse as they neared their goal. Had she grown attached to the denizens so quickly? Did she not want to leave? Or was she scared? She had never been to war before, and yet, she still volunteered her help. Meatlocker had asked her what she was good at, and she told him quit honestly, running. Svalek agreed with her self-assessment, Felicity was a great runner for a human sixteen year old female. "I'll need you to run supplies back and forth." Meatlocker finally ordered. She nodded. "And Svalek?" She whispered, retreating further into herself. "If he can fight, I'll need him to." She looked at him. "I'm assuming you're ok with this?" She said, remembering to switch to Vulcan. He gave a curt nod, and that was that. She hadn't said a word since. Now it was do or die time, and she looked worse than ever. "Alright, we all know the drill right?" Meatlocker said, looking back on his companions, he had gone over the battle plan at least three times.

Felicity looked at Svalek with big sad eyes. "Be careful." She whispered to him, squeezing his hand. "You be careful as well." She nodded, gulped, and looked to Meatlocker. "Let's do this." She said, voice shaking. Svalek hoped she would get through this without much trauma.

* * *

**Well, this is fun...I wonder if Felicity will ever stop getting herself into trouble? **

**Anyway, I think the names in this chapter are pretty much self-explanatory! Hope you guys liked it. **

**Read and recommend please! **


	11. Chapter 11

Beasts of Burden

JE 11 Cont.

_The first thing I remember about the blast was being knocked on my feet, then a ringing in my ear. I blinked and took in a deep breath, looking around me, the Slitchvehks were running this way and that. I glared, it served those rich bastards right. Well, at least, it served the leaders right. While we were clearing the building for detonation (Meatlocker's idea, to his credit, he wanted as little of a body count as possible) I followed Svalek to meet up with the person who had shoved him down a pipe. It wasn't the leader either. _

_ Then, in one epic scene the truth came out. I'm sorry Meatlocker at the hear it, the speech Breguhnd (the one who threw Svalek down the well when he got too close to the truth) was particularly moving, and not in the good motivational way. It even pissed me off. "They're nothing but filth! Beasts of burden not fit to eat the scraps we give them!" He ranted. "they don't deserve to see the stars at night, or to breathe the sweet air, or to see plants grown, or to see beautiful things! We should have killed you off long ago! We showed you mercy! Who are you to challenge that?!" I for one couldn't take it anymore, I walked right up to the guy and clocked him in the chest. (It's not like I could reach his face). _

_ I most of my hit was just pure anger towards scum like him, but I have to admit, even in the face of such prejudice, more than a little bit of that punch was from Svalek's taunting earlier, but I didn't mention that when I told the thing, "Felicity Kirk of Riverside, Iowa challenges your ridiculous laws." Then, he took a blow to the head, which, not surprisingly knocked him out. "Good hit." Svalek said, standing next to me. "Now let's go."_

"_What?" I turned to him as he began to walk away. "We can't just leave him here!"_

"_I don't care what you do Miss. Kirk, but I'm getting out of here before Meatlocker detonates those bombs."_

"_Oh! For crying out…" I looked at Meatlocker who shrugged. "You're not going to help either?" He shook his head, snout scrunching in disgust. I sighed and looked at the thing, I was between a rock and a hard place. It didn't want him to die when he could've been saved. I wanted him to die when everything was done to save him. I suppose if I had been stronger, like Svalek or Meatlocker, I could've left him too, but I was strong, I'd regret it, and that alien would've been burned into my memory forever. I placed my arms under his armpits and began to drag him. "what are you doing?" Meatlocker hissed. "You heard him! You heard that speech. You know what he willingly did to us!" _

"_It's not our call to give and take life," I grunted underneath his wait. Jeeze these guys were heavier then they looked. It must've been all that height. "And I don't think I could live with myself knowing I could've saved a man but didn't, all because he pissed me off."_

"_I don't believe you! Are ALL humans like this?"_

"_No," I admitted. "But we all have moral codes, and this," I dropped the guy and opened the door to get out. "This just so happens to be mine. I'm sorry Meatlocker, I know this isn't what you want, but, aren't you the one that came up with the idea of clearing the building before it blew up?" Meatlocker groaned. "Hurry up then! I won't wait forever you know!" _

"_Give me five plotegs! I'll be out by then." _

"_I'll give you seven, it looks like you're struggling."_

"_you're a real pal." I gasped, and closed the door. Thanks to the intense ten minutes I took to study the map of the building, I knew how to get out. I also knew the areas I needed to get to and fast, preferably before the building blew up. Didn't look like I was going to make it on time. The load was suddenly lightened and I looked over my shoulder. Svalek had picked up the midsection. "I thought you weren't going to help." He said nothing in return, and instead of making it out in seven, we made it out in four. The moment we put the asshole's body in a safe place, I was off. _

_ I don't remember much about the battle, just that I made it to my destination JUST as the bombs went off and people were sent into a panic. I was thrown a pack of gear and told which tunnel to bring it to. I nodded, then was off again. I don't suggest pushing through a terrified crowd any day of the week, it's not an easy thing to do. _

_ By the time I reached my destination, I hadn't known the fighting started, I just knew my mission. When I finally understood what those loud bangs were, I was too focused on my mission. It's amazing the things you can block out when you're focused. I had been on my last run, I was tired and sweaty, and the sun was high in the sky. When I got to the group I was supposed to, they looked at me like I was stupid. "What?" I huffed, blowing some of the black strands that had gotten loose from my face. "Hasn't anyone told you? It's over, we won." They didn't look happy. And as I looked around, I realized why. _

_ I can' begin to describe the horror. I don't think I even want to…I won't. That's one memory I'll keep locked away in my head so that in old age they may be forgotten. The screams, the smell, the sights, they will all stay with me, however. There were no shouts of victory, no whoops of laughter or relief, just silent grieving for ones who had been lost. At that moment, my mind snapped to Torek. "Oh no!" I slapped myself mentally. Had Torek been present when the fighting began? I knew for a fact the fighting hadn't been contained to just one area, it was all over, on plenty of Floating Cities and their surrounding areas. "Oh God." I felt nauseaus. "Felicity!" Meatlocker ran up to me. "Felicity, what's wrong?" _

"_M-My brother." I whispered. I looked at the main road and saw smoke. I wanted to take off, my legs screamed at me to do so, but for some reason, I was routed to the spot. I don't think I wanted to know if my brother had survived or not. "If you need-" Meatlocker began. I shook my head. "No, you still need help, and I'm one of the few able bodies people here, tell me what you need." He looked at me for a long while. But said nothing. I'm sure he was trying to make something out of my total disregard for my brother's wellbeing, but I couldn't take the news of his death right then. I decided, very firmly, that he was alive right then and he would stay alive until I was proven otherwise. "Assist the men in taking care of the others." He instructed me. I nodded. "And Felicity?" _

"_yes?"_

"_Everyone will know what you did this day, I'll make sure of that." Meatlocker put his meaty hand and my shoulder and flashed me a smile. I gave only a half-hearted one back. I looked around, I don't think I wanted my name associated with such carnage. _

_ For the rest of the day I went along asking people what they needed me to do. I got around to one group, and my heart gave a twang. It was Snot-nose. He was dead. "Oh." I simply said, falling to my knees. A small piglet was sitting next to him, crying and asking him to come back. "Oh." I said again. "We can't get the boy off him." One of the men whispered. I looked up and blinked. "We need to bury him, and before the sun comes down, lest his soul stay locked in Degeth forever."_

"_Oh." I looked at the small boy and I touched his shoulders, the look he gave me was absolutely heart-wrenching, and I was on the verge of losing it right then. "Is he your big brother?" I asked. The little thing sniffed and nodded, behind me I could hear someone mumble something about how they shouldn't have taken the kid along. I agreed, that was just too cruel to subject a poor thing like the one in front of me to. "My name is Felicity, what's your?" _

"_Dung-heap." The little one said. I nodded, the unusual name was now no longer a surprise to me. "I have an older brother too,"_

"_You do?" _

"_Yes, and he's the best big brother in the whole wide world." At the moment, I didn't know which brother I was talking about, Torek, James, or George, maybe it was all of them, because they meant so much to me on so many different levels. "And while my brother is still alive, I don't think I'd want him to live in Degeth forever, will you let the men bury him? You and I can pick out some nice flowers in the field to mark the grave." I turned Dung-heap's attention to the small field, miraculously unscarred during the battle. "I think he'd like that." The boy whisper. "Come on, we'll get the best ones for him shall we?" I took his hand and led him to the small field. _

_ I made sure to ask him if every flower I picked was one he wanted to put on his brother's grave, and while it didn't cheer him up any more than it would've me if I had lost my brother, at least it allowed the men to do what the needed to do. "Alright," one of them called. "We're done." Dung-heap began to sniff again, and he took his time walking to his brother's grave. I hadn't like Snot-nose too much, and I'm sure he hadn't liked me, but still, to die in the horrors of war? And to leave behind so many loved ones? It must've taken real guts to die for what you loved, more than I ever could hope to have. _

_ After long moments of silence, the kid began to wail again. I knelt to his level and turned him around and held him. The men just stood around awkwardly. "Does he have any family left?" I asked. "No," one of them answered. "He don't have no one left." My heart gave a painful twist. For only a split second I thought about taking him with me, but I decided couldn't, as hard as it was to admit, I didn't know a thing about these people, what if he got sick? He'd most likely need special medicine? And he couldn't tell me what he was sick with, he was a child, he wouldn't know what to do. I didn't know his specific dietary habits, and I was only sixteen, I still had two years left of schooling to go through. _

_ "Meatlocker said he'd take care of all the orphans." One of them piped up, hoping to cheer the mood. I nodded. "That's good." I whispered. "That's good." _

_ By the time things had formed into some semblance of order, I had buried many dead people, and helped ease the passing of many dying, always keeping a watchful eyes on Dung-heap, in case he began to cry again, but it seemed all his tears had dried up. The sun was setting when I met back up with Meatlocker, who looked very grim. I noted Svalek among him, good, he was alright, if a little worse for wear. I'm sure I didn't look much better. "I appreciate your help." He said to me, sticking out a hand. At this point, I didn't care how disgusting and greasy it was, I shook it, feeling dejected. "I know it doesn't feel like it today, but things have changed for the better. We'll treat the Slithvehk's fairly, I can promise you that. And…I'll be sure to keep you updated on out progress….if you want." _

"_Certainly." I said, giving another sad smile. "Especially of this cutie." I rubbed Dung-heap's ears and he managed a small laugh-squeal that was so characteristic of the Pig People. "We wish you luck Meatloker." Svalek said, giving him the Vulcan Salute. "Live long and Prosper." Meatlocker looked at him with a frown. "I thought you said he didn't….and what did he just tell me?" I gave a chuckle. "He speaks common, I lied to you guys just o you wouldn't hurt us. I'm sorry."_

"_All is forgiven." Meatlocker waved his hand dismissively. "You've more than proven yourselves treasured allies." I nodded. "Good luck here Meatlocker," I gave him a Vulcan salute as well. "Live long and prosper." He huffed as I stood my Svalek as he channeled to ship. "Two to beam up." He said. "Live long and prosper!" Dung-heap yelled waving. I gave a small smile and waved back at him as blue light surrounded me. _

_ In all too short a time I was back on the ship, thankfully, I was looking directly into the eyes of Torek. Such was the relief to see him I nearly peed myself with joy. However, instead of approaching me, he took a step back. "You both smell revolting." He commented. "And you don't look much better." _

"_We've been through hell." I muttered. "No one looks or smells good after they've been through hell." I stepped off the transporter platform and began to shuffle off to my room without another word. I just wanted to be alone. _

_ And after that cold shower, I've confined myself to my room for three days. I don't know if Svalek deemed it necessary to stay longer than what we did to help out a little, and I don't know what he told the others, I just know I've been writing this passage, hoping it will alleviate the pain sitting heavy on my heart. My brother and parents have come to check up on me numerous times, Orson and some of his people have braved the large living space to try and cheer me up with song, and even Captain Svalek himself has come to see me more than once in an attempt to get me to talk, even to begin training again. I merely lay there, letting their words slip by, wondering if there could've been a peaceful solution to that fight. _

* * *

**Read and Recommend! More to come soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kidnapped

In the following months of the battle, Svalek was happy to report that Felicity managed to stay out of trouble. The Vulcan High Command praised him on his command over the human, and the fact that she, despite the minor hiccups, had gotten her reports in on time, in full detail. She had also progressed further in her training than he ever thought she would. She now trained with him mornings and evenings, and by herself when she could. He was happy with her progress overall. But the price was steep, much more so than he wanted it to be.

She had not smiled or laughed, or questioned, or done anything other then what she was required to do. It was as if her brain were still stuck on the battle and left her body on autopilot. It would've delighted him to no end, except for the fact that he knew this wasn't Felicity. It was someone else entirely. He tried talking to her about it, Torek had tried, Orson tried, Marek, Tarin, T'Preen, T'Plana, even the ships councilor tried, still, no one was close to the source of her despair. Svalek's warrior heart could not help but feel guilty and the need to reach out to her. She had changed when he teased her in the room that day. Was he a part of her inner turmoil?

He had been meditating on the very problem when his comm went off in the other room. He took in a deep breath and walked into his main quarters. There was a message on his screen. He wince, it was another set of missions, mixed in with a blatant admonishment. Flicking the screen off he began to think about the course of action he was going to take to complete this particular set of tasks. The first few wouldn't be much of a problem, provided the humans cooperated. It was the other situation he was going to have trouble with.

JE 12

_I haven't been much for writing lately. Not that there's been anything to write about. There are two pieces of good news I got, one from interspace communications, and one from Svalek himself. Meatlocker called me today, he said it took this long to figure out the comm system. He said everything was going alright. Most of the Slithvehks didn't even know there WAS an underground to their great cities, and had agreed with the Pig People that their conditions were appalling. Since then, the Underbelly has been cleaned up significantly, and some of the cities have been taken down in order to get some sunlight on the surface._

_ "there's someone here who wants to talk to as well." Meatlocker moved from the screen, and Dung-heap popped up, a smile plastered onto his face. I played dumb however. "Right, and…who are you?" I teased. His smile dropped. "It's me!" He whined, looking at Meatlocker. There was no response from the older humanoid. "Who's me? Me who?" I continued. _

"_Me! Dung-heap!"_

"_No, you can't be Dung-Heap, Dung-heap wasn't as cute as you are." _

"_No, no! It's me! It's Dung-heap, Meatlocker! Tell her it's me!" He ran off the screen and I smiled, the first smile in months. Meatlocker came in sideways. "It's really him." He said, winking to know that he got the joke. "Oh, well, if you're sure…" _

"_He's sure!" Dung-heap pushed the larger man away. "He's sure! It's me! It's me!" _

"_Hm…I suppose, you DO look like my Dung-heap." The small boy nodded his head in affirmation. "How have you been?" I asked, deciding to drop the act._

"_I've been good."_

"_Tell her about your new girlfriend." Meatlocker teased from somewhere off screen. "She's not my girlfriend!" Dung-heap cried. "Hey, didn't I tell you you're not allowed to have a girlfriend at such a young age? I might get jealous." I sniffed. "She's not my girlfriend! She's some dumb girl who follows me around because she thinks I'm cute! I don't like her at all!" I snorted out some laughter. "No, no laughing it's the truth!" Dung-heap's snout began to wiggle in frustration, and then I lost it. I laughed, long and hard. I banged the table, and tears sprang to my eyes. "You're just too cute." I said, wiping the tears away. He merely harrumphed and mumbled something about stupid grown-ups. _

_ By the time I was done talking to them both, we had an arrangement to talk again tomorrow. I began to feel better, Dung-heap seemed to be adjusting well, as did everyone else. I still wasn't in my right mind, but after seeing so much, how do you get back into the mindset of a sixteen year old teenager? After months of net really paying attention, wracked with….guilt or something else you couldn't quite put your finger on, when you finally get it resolved, or in my case, partially resolved, it's like surfacing for air. You break and gasp for the delicious oxygen to find that everything seems a little off. _

_ I looked about my room and noticed the highly unusual pristine state. Usually I at least had some clothes dropped on the chair, boots caddywhompus by the door, a pair of socks stuffed hastily to them, and my days outfit on top of the hamper. Nothing on the chair, in fact, my desk looked as neat and organized as it could be, my boots were side by side, at attention, and my clothes were actually hanging up. I sighed and got dressed, not reading too much into it. _

_ I walked out of my sleeping quarters and was even more shocked at the change. Gone were the pictures of my childhood, replaced by books, all alphabetized by author. I frowned, looking confused. Orson's people had gotten a move on with their civilization, more and more people were started to surface on my desk top. Somehow I'd even gotten new furniture, all strict and a cold blue color. My wall were bare, and I didn't like that too much. _

_ Still, there wasn't anything I could do at the moment. I made a mental note to ask Marek about putting up some of his calligraphy on the walls. I smiled at the thought. Vulcan calligraphy wasn't much of a hobby as it was a passion, the way the letter swirled and swooped, tugged me in and held me there with endless fascination. I'd been studying ever since I found out Marek wrote it. I had a few samples, simpler ones, to practice from, and still wasn't anywhere close to mastering those. _

_ I skip breakfast until after training. I made the mistake of eating Spicy Plomeek broth before training one morning and I haven't made the mistake since. I showed up the same time I always showed up, and as usualy, Svalek was there before me. He looked me over. "Your disposition has improved markedly." He said. "Meatlocker and Dung-heap finally called." I stated. He nodded. "How are they?"_

"_They're fine, they're doing much better." _

"_And that has put your troubled mind at ease." _

"_Somewhat. I still don't like how things went." He nodded, as if understanding. "This is a good thing, believe it or not." I raised an eyebrow. "When you become so used to war and violence, and you no longer feel the aversions you should to the horrors of war, you find you're someone else entirely, and it will be a struggle to live with yourself." _

_ Svalek looked as shocked as I did after his speech was done. "Svalek," I put my hand on his shoulder. If he could tell me something like that, with such a matter-of-fact tone, it made me wonder what this man had seen, and what psychological hell he had to deal with on a day to day basis. He didn't move from my touch, but I felt him tense. "If you ever want to talk…" I said lamely. "I do want to talk, but not to you." I winced and removed my hand. Harsh much? "Forgive, I didn't mean it like that." He assured me. "What I meant was, I want to talk to someone this morning, and there will be no training." Yes, great cover up. It still didn't take the sting out of his comments. "We will be arriving at our destination in an hour or so, I want you ready, you're going to the surface this time." I shook my head. "I don't think-"_

"_Miss. Kirk, you're going to the surface. You have missed many a great opportunity, I will not allow you to miss this one. If I have to order you and forcefully drag you down there, I will. Be ready." With that, he turned on his heel and left. I huffed, what bit him in the ass today? Either way, I did what he asked, and was at the transporter room on time. Svalek was there, waiting, as were a few other security guards. Orson wasn't with me, he still didn't trust me on the surface of new planets. And neither Torek nor T'Plana was there. I didn't say anything about the suspiciousness of the scene, I just took my place on the transporter pad. _

_ With one curt nod, we were beamed down to the surface. I blinked and looked around, momentarily confused. These were humans I was looking at….in Starfleet uniforms. I whipped my head around, sure enough, we were on the steps of Starfleet Academy. My mouth worked like a fish as I tried to get the words out. What words I didn't know. _

"_Felicity?" Someone called. I turned to the source of the sound. My hands flew to my mouth. There they were, my two older brothers and Bonehead. They were looking at me odd, but nonetheless, happy to see me. I didn't know who to run to first, so I just went straight for the midline, which happened to be James. He got me, stumbling a little as I crashed into him. "Oh my God, I can't believe it's you!" I squealed. I felt someone hugging me from behind, and looked over to see that it was George. "And you!" I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him next, making sure to keep my legs wrapped around James for security. "We missed you." George mumbled. After a few moments I was put down on the ground, and I hugged Bonehead and said my hellos. "Man, you look completely different!" James said, looking me over. "You're hot!" George spurted. I blushed and giggled. "Yeah, I know." I showed off for them in my customary Vulcan outfit. A tank and shorts. _

_ "Holy cow! I mean, just…wow!" James poked me. "You're not my little sister anymore." He commented, mussing up my hair. "No, I guess not." _

"_Well, anyway, come on." James hooked me around the neck and brought me closer to him. "We have a lot of catching up to do." I looked back to Svalek and gave him a large smile. He merely nodded, as if sending me on my way, and away I went. _

_ The catching up he talked about had a lot to do with me eating every possible thing imaginable. I had hamburgers, hotdogs, ice cream of all kinds, French fries, soda, with the way I went at it you would've thought they starved me. "So," James sipped his drink. "What's it like with the Vulcans?" He asked me. I shrugged. "It's not for everyone, that's for sure. But I like it. My parents and brother are really nice. Mostly it's hot." There was silence as I spooned a mouthful of ice cream into my craw. "You mean your surrogate parents, and brother." Bonehead commented. I looked up and noted the uneasy look on their faces. "Oh, guys, I didn't mean, I'm not replacing you or anything. I promise, you're still my family, but…" I stopped and began to eat my ice cream again. But what? But it was nice to have a whole family to belong to. _

_ I didn't want to say that out loud. James would get pissed and point out we had a good mother that did what she thought was for the three of us, then storm off. And George would give me that stupid puppy look that I hated. "I got a present for you." George said, smartly changing the subject and reaching into his backpack. He brought out a bundle of small journals and pens, they all matched in color or theme. "I know you like to write." He shrugged. "So I've been collecting." I smiled. "Thanks George." I kissed his warm cheek with my cold lips. James slammed his fist on the table and I merely looked at him. He was smiling widely. When he removed his hand, I saw a square disc music player. _

_ I looked at him expectantly. "I've been doing collecting of my own." He said proudly. "Every Blues song ever recorded from the nineteen hundreds to present day." I smiled. "Thanks James." I kissed his cheek as well. Finally, I'd get to listen to Blues. It wasn't my favorite genre in the entire world, but it was the only genre I could sing along to decently, so I tried to commit the songs to memory so I could sing in the shower like I wanted and not have people complain too much about my coraking. "It has more room for music if you want." He said. "You just have to plug it up and be on your way." _

"_Damn, and all I got you was a chocolate bar." Bonehead said, throwing me the bar with the familiar Hershey logo. "My favorite kind!" I smile widely and thanked him. After that, nothing really much was said. James kept getting into trouble, Bonehead kept getting him out of trouble, and George continued to work at the Mechanics shop. "So, Felicity, you must have had SOME sort of adventure." James said. Before I could deflect the answer, someone interrupted. "Did I hear you guys say the name Felicity? As in Felicity Kirk?" The girl who asked had a crazy twinkle in her eye, like she would go manic if I answered yes to her question. I was getting ready to tell her I was someone completely different when James ruined it for me. "Yes." He nodded, smiling his 'I want to lay you tonight' smile. _

"_Oh my gosh!" She squealed, pulling up a chair. I sent a glare at my brother who merely shrugged looking oddly confused. "I'm such a big fan of you work!" _

"_My work?" I stuttered as she shook my hand. "I haven't-"_

"_I mean, you're like SO famous in Xeno Anthropology. You've gotten closer to the Vulcans than anyone ever had. I mean, you're like, right in the thick of things. Can you help me with my research paper? Oh please?" She began to take a paper and a pencil. "I don't think I'd be much help." I muttered, squirming uncomfortably. After years of getting unwanted attention from teachers because of my brother, it still made me uncomfortable. "My teacher will flip, no one will ever believe this. Felicity Kirk right here in the food court!" She said it so loud, people began to look my way and mutter. "Oh no." Someone else pulled a chair up to the table. _

_ "Is it true you can speak Vulcan fluently? Because I need a tutor, and everyone else charges too much." The boy said, getting too close for comfort. "Felicity, do you think we can get a picture? My little brother loves you." Someone else called. This confused me, how the hell could his little brother love me, I hadn't even done anything. Soon the table was crowded and everyone was calling my name. The boys looked at a loss for words. James grabbed my hand and began to push through the crowd. Bonehead stood up and started yelling over the cacophony, but no one listened. George tried to protect me from getting yanked in one or more direction._

_ The moment we broke through I was off. James trailed behind me. "Well wait up!" he called. I didn't, I wanted to get out of there and to a safe place, so I headed to the only place I knew I could get some reprieve, and that was James and Bonehead's room. By the time I reached the door, James had long since stopped trying to follow me. Which was a good thing, because I wanted to think for a bit._

_ Without much of a thought, I opened the door and stepped inside. Then I paused. I was immediately in defense mode, listening for movement and scanning the room. It looked ransacked, someone had been here. They'd picked the lock and everything. I heard shuffling in the bed room area and I got out my phaser. I had taken to carrying one with me at all time, no matter what, thanks to Svalek. "A warrior is always prepared to fight," He told me. "With any weapon, usually on their person. Even in times of peace, they're ready at the slightest hint of danger." _

_ I made my way slowly across the small living room, careful not to step on anything too crunchy. I didn't want to burglar to know I was here, then my element of surprise would be lost. I finally made it to the threshold of the bedroom, my gun sticking way out in front of me. "Who the hell are you?" I growled. The person stiffened and shot up. "Holy!" _

"_Oh God! Not you!" I threw my hands in the air and holstered the phaser. "Felicity Kirk, nice to see you again. Macy-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, you're that reporter chick. What the hell are you doing in my brother's apartment?" she stuttered for a bit, blushing because she was caught. "What are YOU doing in your brother's apartment?" she asked, turning the tables. "Oh no, we're NOT doing that interview crap. I'm calling campus security."_

"_Don't do that!" She leapt across the bed to stop me from reaching the phone. "I have you for breaking and entering, AND harassment." Macy's mouth began to work again, I could see she was thinking furiously of a way out. "I was looking for information." She admitted. "On you. You're my case, my big break. If I got any sort of juice on you, I'd be the biggest hot shot on the planet." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please? All my life all I wanted was to reach CNN, or SFFN. You know? Some big network for reporting? I just wanted a few questions." I sighed and backed up from the phone. "Clean up the mess you made." I crossed my arms. "And I MIGHT just give you your interview." Macy's face lit up. "Really?"_

"_I said MIGHT. There's no guarantee, it depends on how fast, and how good a job you do." _

"_Yes ma'am." She set about her work, then someone walked through the door. "What the hell?" I heard James's voice. "Felicity?" _

"_I'm alright, don't worry about the burglar. Miss. Macy over here disrupted him, and she offered to clean everything up." I called, walking out of the room. The look that had momentarily been plastered to her face at being caught was washed over, and she sent me another thankful look. I hurried her along. James crossed his arms, suspecting that I was lying. "She did it for a chance interview with me." I told him. Being around Vulcans had changed me more than I thought, because I couldn't even tell James a half-lie before now, and look at me, I was delivering it with a straight face. He looked me in the eye, knowing it'd crack if he did it long enough, usually it took about five seconds, but this time, nothing. He sighed and finally took it as truth._

_ "I'll help a little." Bonehead said. "No, she's got it. Don't you Macy?"_

"_Don't worry guys, this place will be in tip top shape in no time!" She called, straightening out a stack of papers and putting them on a desk. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He too suspected something was going on, but didn't ask about it. By the time Macy was done, I was seriously impressed with her work effort. It only took two hours. She looked at me expectantly, waiting for her answer. _

_ "James and Bonehead have to study." I told her. "And I'm sure George is tired from his trip. I know I am. Come see me tomorrow afternoon in the library, and I'll give you your interview then." _

"_Really?" she asked, excited. "Thank you!" She hugged me, all her false bravado gone. I stiffened awkwardly, not used to human contact anymore. "You're welcome." I breathed, not sure how to proceed. "I promise I won't drag your name through the mud!" She said, turned and grabbed her things. "You'll be a star!" She promised, walking out of the small apartment. I couldn't tell if I liked the sound of being a star. James crossed his arms. "You're seriously thinking of giving that chick an interview?" He said. "You're so shy, you freeze up the sight of a camera. What the hell 'Licity?" I still hate it when James shortened my name. But I guess it was no worse than me calling him Jamsie or Jim-Jam, or many of the other ridiculous names I've made for him over the years. _

_ I sighed. "Guys," I began, then shook my head. It would be pointless to explain things to them. I know for a fact James would get into the big-brother-freak-out-mode in ten seconds flat. "I'm just…it's been a little over two years. I'm at one of my most developmentally important stages in my life, I'm bound to drastic changes."_

"_Well stop changing, I don't like it." He put a hand on my head and mussed up my hair. I merely giggled and pushed him off. "Anyway, I should be getting back to the ship. I have a habit of getting lost, and Svalek tends to get annoyed if I'm not back in a timely manner."_

"_Oh come on! You've only been here for a few hours!" George whined. "I'll be back tomorrow guys! Promise, we're spending a week here." I didn't tell them WHY we were staying the week, they didn't need to know ALL the details. Svalek told me we were here to pick up a prisoner and that it would take about a week. They had to get him through customs and all that. James crossed his arms and began to pout as I kissed him on the cheek. I kissed George on the cheek and gave Bonehead and hug goodbye, and was off. _

_ I made it back to the ship without incident and was surprised to see Svalek waiting for me. "Walk with me." He said. Damn, I'm in trouble already. I stepped off the platform and began to follow him down the muggy corridors of the ship. He didn't say anything for quite some time. "Miss Kirk, I know you're human, but you've assimilated into the Vulcan society well, despite your handicap." I said nothing. "And I'd like you to consider assimilating ever further."_

"_Svalek? What is this about?" I was immediately on edge. What did he mean 'assimilate even further'? He turned and regarded me for a moment. "Just think of it as your duty to your surrogate family." He said. "Svalek-" I didn't get to finish because he did that odd bow head bob thing and walked off. I was going to go after him when I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me. I looked up and Torek was there, looking after him. "We need to have a family discussion." He said, tugging me in the opposite direction of Svalek. "What is it? Am I in trouble? Do you know what Svalek was talking about?" It all came out in a rush, I couldn't help it, something inside of me said something bad was getting ready to happen. _

_ Torek didn't say anything, he just led me to my quarters. T'Plana and Marek were already there. They were talking to Orson and the rest of his people. The Chaktcraw had become increasingly less shy in the past few months, at least in front of my family, and Svalek. "Felicity, please, sit." T'Plana motioned to one of the couches. I did as I was told. My parents and brother joined me, and for a while, all was quiet. "We wish to talk about marriage." Marek started. Then it slapped me in the face, as the words slipped from my lips, I hoped I was dead wrong. "You want me to marry Svalek." A statement, not a question. _

"_It's entirely your choice, of course, but this is the way we do things on our planet." T'Plana explained. I nodded. "I remember you told me, at seven Vulcan parents choose mated for their children. But, you guys aren't my parents, I'm not seven, and Svalek already has…." I didn't finish my sentence because I remembered Svalek had told me he had been raised on Romulus. Logically, he couldn't have had a mate chosen for him. "But don't you think….I mean I'm….why Svalek of all the Vulcans you could have chosen for me, WHY Svalek?" _

"_Felicity," Torek spoke up. "There are an infinite number of eligible Vulcans we could have chosen for you, that's true, and most of them, either curious about humans, or considering it their civic duty would have said yes. We refrained from doing so because you ARE human, and we recognize that, and respect it." _

"_Ok, but like I said, why did you chose Svalek?"_

"_WE didn't chose Svalek," Marek said. "He chose you." _

Svalek thought it had been a perfectly logical choice to make Felicity his mate. He had grown up with T'Preen, thinking her his sister. He still thought of her that way, and in private, he still called her sister. That immediately took her off the list of eligible mates. He had no contact with any other Vulcan females outside of work, and he felt no attractions to any of his subordinates. It was in Svalek's opinion that if he were going to be forced to take a wife, it should be someone he could moderately stand for long stretches of time. He even found her attractive, in an odd alien sort of way. She was a mere two years younger than he was as well. And all the other Vulcans were much older than he was.

Felicity did not share his sentiment. And that was apparent when she barged into his meeting place, raving mad and yelling at him. It was a most inopportune moment. "Are you fucking insane?" She screeched, coming through the door. He stood still, bracing himself for a hit, it never came. "First, you shit on my damn parade every chance you get, THEN you fuck with my head, and my emotions, NOW you want to MARRY me?!" His sensitive Vulcan ears rang with the sound of her shrill voice. "Miss. Kirk, please," He grabbed for her and she backed up. "Now is not the time, nor the place."

"When IS it the time and place?" She snapped. She looked around the room and saw the people in it for the first time. A human captain of considerable prestige, stood behind a table, looking on with amusement. A Klingon prisoner was behind her, he found nothing amusing about the scene in front of him. Svalek grabbed for her again, and she backed up. "Don't think you get off THAT-AH!" The Klingon reacted quicker than anyone would've thought. He grabbed a phaser and Felicity in one fell swoop. "Let me go!" Felicity managed to throw him off, but only for a second. "Alright!" He snapped. "Anymore struggling out of you and your brains go all over this floor." Immediately she stopped struggling.

Svalek was proud to note the calm in her eyes, he swore he could even see her brain working for a way out of this. "I want a ship of my own." He said. "One of your escape pods will do."

"Engineering." Felicity said. Svalek stiffened, he had no intentions of letting the Klingon take his potential mate or one of his escape pods. Felicity had other ideas. "Bay four, it's the fastest escape pod we have, the best too." She was lying, the bay four pod was out of commission, Tarin couldn't fix it, not since the Little People had wreaked havoc on the ship. Svalek nodded to her to signal he understood, she was stalling.

The Klingon dragged her out into the hall, quickly he pressed his back to the wall, good thinking, no one would be able to shoot him from behind. He kept the phaser to Felicity's temple and began to move on, Svalek followed closely behind, if he had to, he'd kill the Klingon bastard himself. "You're just going to let him walk off with her?" The captain hissed. Svalek turned to him. "Captain, though I cannot share in your frustrations," that was a lie, Svalek was VERY frustrated at the moment. "I must stress that you not act rashly, it would put Felicity's life in danger, and possibly the lives of my crew."

"She's just a girl!" The captain cried. "A mere girl she may be, but Felicity has shown remarkable adaptability and fortitude in stressful situations, she will no doubt come out in relative good health. Plus, she has a plan."

"Besides helping the prisoner escape?" Svalek decided he wasn't going to waste any more time with the captain and once again began to follow the loud man that had Felicity. They made it to engineering without much of an incident, but the Klingon, who was feeling closed in with all the security detail now surrounding him, was getting more and more erratic. "Where is it?" he screeched in Felicity's ear. She winced and tried to yank herself away. "It's across the room." She motioned to bay four. She had been eerily calm throughout the crisis. The Klingon growled and looked around wildly, his back still to a wall. "I'm going to run," the Klingon said lowly into her ear. "You're running with me, if you slow me down in anyway, I will shoot you."

"You won't shoot me," Felicity snapped. "The moment you do, your bargaining chip is gone, and these Vulcans will rip you apart."

"It is not in your best interests to lie to me girl." The Klingon snapped. "Everyone knows Vulcans are a weak race, too stupid to show even one emotion."

"Talking bad about someone will not improve your situation." Felicity said as matter-of-factly as she could, still it had a sharp edge to it. He hissed and made a break for it, taking Felicity along with him. She didn't doubt that he'd shoot her the moment she tripped, she didn't feel like being shot with a phaser, so she kept up with him. She wanted to make a break for it, but couldn't, his grip was too tight, and she wasn't strong enough to break free.

Svalek cursed, why couldn't these situations be predictable? Why couldn't he plan for things like this? He brought out his phaser and took his time aiming so did everyone else. "Are you nuts?" The captain yelled. "You'll kill the girl." Svalek saw his chance, but it was ruined by the captain shoving him aside. Svalek almost let his warrior's heart take over, he let out an uncharacteristic snarl and glared at the captain. "Ensign." Svalek snapped, reeling himself in as quickly as he had let go. "Take the Captain back to Starfleet, we'll take it from here."

"Wait a second! He's a federation prisoner!"

"Yes, a federation prisoner with a hostage, one which I could've gotten back without little incident if you hadn't messed my shot up. This is now a Vulcan High Command issue-"

"The girl is human! It's a Federation issue."

"Felicity Kirk is under the care and advisement of a Vulcan family, this makes her a Vulcan citizen, not only that, she is a priority citizen, the Vulcan High Command is VERY interested in her development as a person living among an alien planet, THAT makes it a Vulcan High Command issue, now if you please, remove yourself from my ship before I have you forcibly removed!" Svalek turned as he heard the shuttle take off. Damn, now instead of searching an entire planet for Felicity, he'd have to search the entire galaxy for her. He was sure this wasn't the meaning of the human sayings about chasing their women.

* * *

**Read and Recommend. **


	13. Chapter 13

James Kirk's mouth worked like a fish as he tried to come to terms with what happened. "My sister was taken captive by a _Klingon_?" He still wasn't sure he'd heard Captain Pike right. "Yes, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the bastard got her."

"Well, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going after her?" Bones asked. He didn't know Felicity very well, but he liked her so far, she wasn't like most annoying girls her age, and her wide eyed fascination with the human body was a connection point for the both of them.

Pike sighed. "I can't, the Federation has been barred from taking action." At this point, a Vulcan man stepped up. He had been introduced as Marek, Felicity's surrogate father. He had opted to stay behind on Earth to assuage her family's fears, Svalek only saw folly in the decision, but nonetheless the captain had let him stay. "I would like to inform everyone that even though Felicity is a mere sixteen years of age, she is highly resourceful in stressful situations."

"_Highly resourceful in stressful situations_?" James repeated, wanting nothing more than to punch the smug elf thing in the jaw. "That implies my sister has been kidnapped before." There was a pause. "She has. Yes." Marek didn't think denying them the truth would help at all. "What?!" Bones and James said at the same time.

Pike decided it was time he step in. "I think it's time to pull the plug on this operation, when the Vulcans get Felicity back, she's going home to Riverside."

"Don't you think that's for Felicity to decide?" Marek asked, suddenly, his decision not to hide the truth seemed very illogical, he should have taken into account the fact that they're human, and they hadn't been around Vulcans like Felicity had. "It seems to me that you can't keep tabs on Felicity, on Earth, that's called negligence, and you can be arrested for it."

"Trust humans to be highly unreasonable." Marek said. "Highly unreasonable? Trying to keep my sister safe is highly unreasonable?" James snapped, his blood was REALLY boiling now. "Felicity Talon Kirk is a girl who is made of tougher things than I believe ANY of you realize. She is under the care of one of the greatest Vulcan Captains to have ever been born. He is very fond of Felicity, and will do everything possible, and I believe IMPOSSIBLE, to bring her home safely, and for her, home is back on the ship, with her family."

"Excuse me, but her _family_ is here, on earth." James continued to argue.

"If what you say is correct, then why is it Felicity has never expressed homesickness? Why has she never talked of you, or her parents? She hasn't said one thing about Earth, or the people here except when directly asked. Not only that, she has flourished under Vulcan rules. Her intellect has grown, just as her strength has. She has been given opportunities no one else has, and she's enjoyed it, why would you take that from her?"

"You're Vulcans, like she's going to open up to Vulcans? I bet you don't even know what her favorite color is." The comment had hurt James more than he wanted to admit even to himself. He knew Felicity didn't like life in Riverside. He had promised himself that he'd get her out as soon as possible, but he hadn't been able to do that yet, he couldn't seem to help himself from getting into trouble, no matter how badly he wanted to walk the straight line. Not to mention the fact that Marek was right, Felicity had flourished under Vulcan influence, she was a completely different girl from when she had last been on Earth. She went from a pale, unhealthy chubby girl with not so cute freckles to tanned, lean hot chick in two years. She even seemed happier now that she had gotten away from home, even if she was still a bit shy around new people.

"Her favorite color is green, her favorite genre to read switches from horror to historical fictions. She wants to do something in the medical field but doesn't know what that is. Spicy Plomeek broth is her favorite food on Vulcan. She's taken to Vulcan art, and studies diligently, she can't wear silver because then her skin itches and she breaks out into a rash, she wants to play the guitar, I know my daughter."

"Oh, she spends two years with you and all of a sudden she's YOUR daughter?"

"I think if you asked her, she'd agree." Marek knew he was being brought down to the humans' level, but he didn't want the satisfaction of that boy winning, he defiantly didn't want Felicity to be taken away. He had a soft spot in his heart for the human, and felt a tremendous need to protect her. He blamed his father for his emotions, the man had been one of THOSE people, the ones that thought you needed to experience emotions in order to control them, Marek was so disgusted with his own father, and himself, he couldn't even begin to think of what they were called.

Before anything else can be said, Pike interrupted. "Alright, Marek's right, Felicity is old enough to make her own decisions,"

"No she's not, she's a teenager, she's easily influenced!" James interrupted. "You're kidding right?" Bones asked. "whose side are you on?"

"I'm on Felicity's side, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right," He nodded to Pike. "Felicity IS old enough to make up her own mind, and I don't think she's THAT easily influenced, after all, is she the one who went into Dr. Splitnecki's lab even though we told her not to. JUST because she was curious?" James groaned. "How about this, we'll put her up for a psychological evaluation, and extensive one," Pike said. "And then, based on a psychiatrist's recommendations as to whether she's sound of mind we'll let her decide what she wants to."

"What about the court meeting?" James asked, desperate to win this one. "Fine, we'll make it a legal issue then, until then, we just have to wait and see what happens." And that ended that.

* * *

Felicity's fingers flitted around the console, trying to see if she could bring the ship back to life. No such luck. She looked over to her Klingon kidnaper with disdain. "You broke it." She accused him. He merely looked at her. "We can get another ship." He grunted. "No problem." Felicity sighed and sat back in her chair. "But I like this one." She mumbled. It would've gotten her back to the Vulcan ship, and she could've just left the Klingon there. "Let's go, many people were bound to see that awful landing." He glared at her and she crossed her arms. "Excuse the fuck outta me for working with what I got!" She snapped. She didn't have to take lip from a Klingon like she had to with Svalek.

The male just looked at her, amused with her puny show of force and jerked his head towards the door. "Don't care, we need to go, that is, unless you want to be sold into slavery." Felicity's mouth dropped. "Just where in the hell did you take us?" She asked, scrambling after him. "You don't want to know." He replied. "Stay close, you're my ticket out of this situation, I don't plan on losing my bargaining chip." Felicity said nothing to that. At least she had some value to him, he just MIGHT listen to what she had to say.

The moment she placed a foot on the ground, Felicity was gasping for air and trying not to puke. The smell was horrible, and the air thick. Her eyes began to water and her companion waited until she had finally calmed down. It was worse than the Underbelly's air. "You'll get used to it." He said. "God, w-where are we?" She choked. "I know not the name of this planet, I just know it denizens are the worst of the worst. When they wish to escape from the Federation they come here. They find an odd sort of protection and form a brotherhood of which the likes you've never seen."

"It's a pirate colony?" She asked. She had heard about those, there were a few in the Federation. Entire planets that exist for nothing more than stirring up trouble. It was a place where it didn't really matter if you were human, Vulcan, Klingon, or any other sort of alien out there. You were accepted immediately, and those who caused the most trouble and got away with it, were considered kings. "And why did you drag me here?" she asked, following him with relative ease. He ignored her question. "At least tell me your name."

"K'mtar." Short, sweet, to the point. "I'm Felicity."

"I do not care." She huffed but continued to follow him. She felt sort of naked though, she didn't have her bag with her, or her journal, how would she deal with the cataclysmic events that were sure to happen? How would she vent? How would she sort through her feelings? She sighed and looked dejectedly at the ground, why was it her? Why always her? She felt a strong callused hand latch onto her wrist and she was being pulled to the ground. "What the-?" A hand clamped over her mouth and she was shoved behind a rock.

Dark shadows came from over the hill, and descended upon the Vulcan cruiser. "If you make a sound," K'mtar hissed. "I will not hesitate to kill you, my bargaining chip you may be, but you are always expendable." Her shoulders dropped. Ok, maybe she DIDN'T have any sort of value to him, and that scared her a little. K'mtar began to drag her by the hand, having removed one from her mouth. They made sure to stay out of sight behind the rock, and to tread lightly. This wasn't very hard considering the ground was loose soil with no sort of foliage to be seen for miles around.

K'mtar pointed ahead and she saw some sort of vehicle. Two people were on the lookout, in case something happened, they had guns. "We're taking that cruiser." He whispered. "So help me, if you get-"

"I get the message," Felicity hissed. "Help as much as I can, and the moment I screw it up, I'm dead. Now, can we go? The sooner we're done here, the sooner I can get back home." K'mtar nodded and they scuttle across an open space. Felicity got in front of K'mtar and snuck up on the first guard, she tried a neck pinch like Svalek had made her practice. This time, unbelievably, she got it right. She smiled at herself and went around the other side. K'mtar looked at her reasonably impressed and grabbed the gun, then got into the driver's seat. Felicity tried the pinch again, this time, it didn't work, in fact, it surprised the guard so bad, he let out a girlish squeal and turned. "Shit!" Felicity reacted before she could think and punched him in the nose, he stumbled and dropped his weapon. Felicity grabbed it and jumped into the cruiser just as K'mtar slammed on the gas.

She was halfway out of the vehicle as the Klingon made a hard turn and she felt her leg whack something hard. "Holy shit!" She screeched, managed to pull herself into the vehicle. She brought her leg to her and saw that nothing broke skin, checking the sore area she found that it only seemed tender, and it hadn't broken. "Oh thank God." She sighed, grabbing her chest and righting herself. "Where are we going?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I'm human, it's in my nature. It's how Adam and Eve were damned." K'mtar looked at her confused. "Religious figures on my planet." She muttered. "Adam and Eve?" She made a sound of affirmation and looked out over the horizon. The planet looked as bad as it smelled. Dark, dank, and dirty with nothing growing. Whatever DID grow looked sickly and non-edible. "Explain." K'mtar said. "About what?"

"This Adam and Eve person. They are equals are they not?"

"Not."

"How can they not be equals?"

"Well, to make a long story short, Eve damned all of mankind by eating an apple." There was silence in the car as K'mtar thought over her words. "Your religion is very strange." He said. "I'm sure I'd think the same thing about the way you worship." Felicity said. She didn't bear any ill will to the Klingon for calling her religion strange, they were alien to each other, cultural clashes were bound to happen. "So, why were you going to prison?"

"I never said I was going to prison."

"You were in handcuffs when we met, I'm pretty sure that meant you were in some sort of legal trouble." K'mtar was silent for a long moment. "I was wrongly accused." He finally relented. "Of what?"

"Murder and the conspiracy to commit murder." Felicity nodded and didn't say anything else. She didn't even know what she COULD say to that. The rest of the ride was quiet and they came upon a town at least two hours later. Felicity had almost gone to sleep when she heard the sound of other voices. Raising her head and opening her eyes, she was surprised. Yes, the town was very dirty, and ugly looking, hastily made out of necessity and never grown into something more majestic, but boy was town life booming. As K'mtar steered the vehicle on the small streets she noted many of the shops around, or at least that's what they looked like to her, she couldn't read the alien writing. She even saw a few prostitutes.

Eventually they stopped on the other side of the town, next to a seedy bar. "Do not stray far from me, these people are not too forgiving with new comers. I wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours." Felicity blushed, not used to being called pretty. Nevertheless she dropped down from the car and shouldered her stolen weapon and walked into the building behind K'mtar.

The smell inside the bar was no better than outside, but at least it was clean. Felicity noted the almost lounge like feel inside. It was warm, and people talked in hushed voices. Smoke hung thickly in the air and skimpy clothed girls sauntered through the establishment, bringing food and drink to patrons. K'mtar took no notice of the girls even though they looked at him and winked, body language promising a night full of fun. Instead, he went straight to the bar and sat down. Felicity sat next to him and she noted to look of surprise on the Bartender's face. "K-K-K'mtar!" He squeaked.

The man was a mousy brown color, with darker brown spots. His face was flat and his nose were mere slits in his face. When he talked he had sharp teeth. His eyes were very large, orb-like and blue. "I want my old room." He said. The man nodded and fished around for something under the table. "You're in luck," the man squeaked. "No one's taken that room, it's very popular you know" K'mtar merely looked on without much of a worry. The man slipped him a key. "Do you want the usual order of delights?" The way the man asked it made Felicity feel sleazy. "No," K'mtar placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder. "She delights me just fine." The man gave a smile to K'mtar that Felicity did not like very much. It meant to say he knew something about K'mtar's taste in 'delights' Felicity didn't know about. "She must be a special girl if she can satisfy YOUR needs, eh old friend?" Felicity rolled her eyes to the ceiling, cursing her luck.

K'mtar merely chuckled and squeezed her shoulder and brought her closer. "The best I've ever had." The man chuckled and K'mtar took the key. "We had to leave a bit hastily from our last outpost," K'mtar said getting up, Felicity copied him. "We need clothes, weapons, food, and drinks." The man nodded. "Right away." And he began shuffling around the small bar. Felicity and her companion moved off to a side door and disappeared up a few flights of stairs.

The room was amazing to say the least. Furnished with a bed and couch, plus what looked like a mini-bar, it nonetheless made Felicity feel like she had entered the bedroom of royalty. "Wow." She breathed, running her hand over one of the couch pillows. It was soft, and the fabric seemed to flow through her fingers like water. It was bathed in red and rust colors, kind of like Svalek's room. She winced. He wanted to marry her, which made her feel awkward. Hadn't she yelled at him for messing with her, she'd even slapped the guy, why the hell would he want to marry her?

"You can have the bed." K'mtar called. "CANNON BALL!" Felicity let out a screech of laughter as she jumped onto the bed, forgetting all her problems with Svalek. It was the softest thing she had ever been on. "Oh my God! This is so wonderful!" She giggled snuggling into the sheets. K'mtar merely looked at her, wondering if that was how every one of her species acted. "Have you slept on this thing?" She asked. "It's so freaking amazing."

"I've done more than sleep on it." Felicity's nose screwed up and she slowly crawled off the bed. "I think I'll take the couch." She said, making her way over to it. "I've done more than sleep on that too." Felicity paused. "I don't care, I'm taking the bed." K'mtar chuckled and shook his head. A knock on the door was soon heard. "It's food." He said. Felicity looked at him. "So?"

"So, answer the door." K'mtar snapped. Felicity merely looked at him. "Get. The. Door." K'mtar said. Felicity got to her knees and glared at him. "You kidnapped me, what makes you think I'm going to do anything you say other than when my life's in immediate danger? Just because we talked a little doesn't mean we're friends." K'mtar growled. Felicity growled back. K'mtar stalked towards the door and wrenched it open. Felicity heard a squeak, and a clanking of plates. Her companion growled something to the mystery person and slammed the door. He placed the tray roughly on a small table. "Eat." He said. "You eat it first."

"It's not poisoned."

"I should believe you why?" K'mtar let out another growl, Felicity didn't tempt fate this time, instead, she remained quiet as K'mtar sampled bit of food in each of the bowls. He even took a long swig of the blue stuff in the bottle. Felicity bit her lip, she didn't think the food was poisoned, not really, K'mtar and the owner (she assumed the mousy thing was the owner) seemed to be on good terms, if he trusted the thing, so should she.

Crawling off the comfortable space of the bed, she inspected the food. It didn't smell too bad, but it didn't look good either. "Survival of the fittest." She muttered, and she fully planned to survive this little adventure. "So, you're tracking down a guy that can give you information right?" K'mtar looked at her thoughtfully. "Yes." He said. "The one I seek knows were my treacherous brother is."

"So, you brother killed someone, blamed it on you, and now you're looking to bring him to justice."

"Yes." Felicity took a small bit of the food. It was slimy and gummy, but she had eaten slop, so she was sure she could eat this. "What if that doesn't work?" she asked, making a face. "What do you mean 'what if that doesn't work'? Do you see a flaw in my plans?"

"A big one." K'mtar crossed his arms. "What if it goes wrong? What if you get captured again?"

"I will not be captured."

"don't be so sure, my captain is very adept in battle." She noted the small amount of pride she had in her voice, even though she was just repeating what other had told her. "You mean your Vulcan mate?" Felicity blushed. "He's not my mate."

"You have rejected his advances?" Felicity chewed the slimy food thoughtfully and washed it down with some of the blue liquid, it burned her throat pleasantly, and it didn't cross her mind that she was drinking alcohol. "I haven't decided yet." She said honestly.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"Besides the fact that I'm sixteen years old?"

"Yes, besides that fact. If he such a great warrior as you say, then what is wrong with him?"

"He's an asshole." She gritted her teeth thinking of all the teasing he had put her through. "He's manipulative," That was for the comment he made about being fascinated by her reactions. "AND He's an emotionally distant alien. I don't think I could handle that."

"Which part?"

"Why am I even telling you this?!" Felicity threw her hands in the air. K'mtar merely looked at her thoughtfully. "There will be more men." He said finally. "You're not that bad looking for a human."

"And you're not that bad looking for a Klingon."

* * *

**Rate and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

James Kirk's mouth worked like a fish as he tried to come to terms with what happened. "My sister was taken captive by a _Klingon_?" He still wasn't sure he'd heard Captain Pike right. "Yes, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the bastard got her."

"Well, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going after her?" Bones asked. He didn't know Felicity very well, but he liked her so far, she wasn't like most annoying girls her age, and her wide eyed fascination with the human body was a connection point for the both of them.

Pike sighed. "I can't, the Federation has been barred from taking action." At this point, a Vulcan man stepped up. He had been introduced as Marek, Felicity's surrogate father. He had opted to stay behind on Earth to assuage her family's fears, Svalek only saw folly in the decision, but nonetheless the captain had let him stay. "I would like to inform everyone that even though Felicity is a mere sixteen years of age, she is highly resourceful in stressful situations."

"_Highly resourceful in stressful situations_?" James repeated, wanting nothing more than to punch the smug elf thing in the jaw. "That implies my sister has been kidnapped before." There was a pause. "She has. Yes." Marek didn't think denying them the truth would help at all. "What?!" Bones and James said at the same time.

Pike decided it was time he step in. "I think it's time to pull the plug on this operation, when the Vulcans get Felicity back, she's going home to Riverside."

"Don't you think that's for Felicity to decide?" Marek asked, suddenly, his decision not to hide the truth seemed very illogical, he should have taken into account the fact that they're human, and they hadn't been around Vulcans like Felicity had. "It seems to me that you can't keep tabs on Felicity, on Earth, that's called negligence, and you can be arrested for it."

"Trust humans to be highly unreasonable." Marek said. "Highly unreasonable? Trying to keep my sister safe is highly unreasonable?" James snapped, his blood was REALLY boiling now. "Felicity Talon Kirk is a girl who is made of tougher things than I believe ANY of you realize. She is under the care of one of the greatest Vulcan Captains to have ever been born. He is very fond of Felicity, and will do everything possible, and I believe IMPOSSIBLE, to bring her home safely, and for her, home is back on the ship, with her family."

"Excuse me, but her _family_ is here, on earth." James continued to argue.

"If what you say is correct, then why is it Felicity has never expressed homesickness? Why has she never talked of you, or her parents? She hasn't said one thing about Earth, or the people here except when directly asked. Not only that, she has flourished under Vulcan rules. Her intellect has grown, just as her strength has. She has been given opportunities no one else has, and she's enjoyed it, why would you take that from her?"

"You're Vulcans, like she's going to open up to Vulcans? I bet you don't even know what her favorite color is." The comment had hurt James more than he wanted to admit even to himself. He knew Felicity didn't like life in Riverside. He had promised himself that he'd get her out as soon as possible, but he hadn't been able to do that yet, he couldn't seem to help himself from getting into trouble, no matter how badly he wanted to walk the straight line. Not to mention the fact that Marek was right, Felicity had flourished under Vulcan influence, she was a completely different girl from when she had last been on Earth. She went from a pale, unhealthy chubby girl with not so cute freckles to tanned, lean hot chick in two years. She even seemed happier now that she had gotten away from home, even if she was still a bit shy around new people.

"Her favorite color is green, her favorite genre to read switches from horror to historical fictions. She wants to do something in the medical field but doesn't know what that is. Spicy Plomeek broth is her favorite food on Vulcan. She's taken to Vulcan art, and studies diligently, she can't wear silver because then her skin itches and she breaks out into a rash, she wants to play the guitar, I know my daughter."

"Oh, she spends two years with you and all of a sudden she's YOUR daughter?"

"I think if you asked her, she'd agree." Marek knew he was being brought down to the humans' level, but he didn't want the satisfaction of that boy winning, he defiantly didn't want Felicity to be taken away. He had a soft spot in his heart for the human, and felt a tremendous need to protect her. He blamed his father for his emotions, the man had been one of THOSE people, the ones that thought you needed to experience emotions in order to control them, Marek was so disgusted with his own father, and himself, he couldn't even begin to think of what they were called.

Before anything else can be said, Pike interrupted. "Alright, Marek's right, Felicity is old enough to make her own decisions,"

"No she's not, she's a teenager, she's easily influenced!" James interrupted. "You're kidding right?" Bones asked. "whose side are you on?"

"I'm on Felicity's side, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right," He nodded to Pike. "Felicity IS old enough to make up her own mind, and I don't think she's THAT easily influenced, after all, is she the one who went into Dr. Splitnecki's lab even though we told her not to. JUST because she was curious?" James groaned. "How about this, we'll put her up for a psychological evaluation, and extensive one," Pike said. "And then, based on a psychiatrist's recommendations as to whether she's sound of mind we'll let her decide what she wants to."

"What about the court meeting?" James asked, desperate to win this one. "Fine, we'll make it a legal issue then, until then, we just have to wait and see what happens." And that ended that.

* * *

Felicity's fingers flitted around the console, trying to see if she could bring the ship back to life. No such luck. She looked over to her Klingon kidnaper with disdain. "You broke it." She accused him. He merely looked at her. "We can get another ship." He grunted. "No problem." Felicity sighed and sat back in her chair. "But I like this one." She mumbled. It would've gotten her back to the Vulcan ship, and she could've just left the Klingon there. "Let's go, many people were bound to see that awful landing." He glared at her and she crossed her arms. "Excuse the fuck outta me for working with what I got!" She snapped. She didn't have to take lip from a Klingon like she had to with Svalek.

The male just looked at her, amused with her puny show of force and jerked his head towards the door. "Don't care, we need to go, that is, unless you want to be sold into slavery." Felicity's mouth dropped. "Just where in the hell did you take us?" She asked, scrambling after him. "You don't want to know." He replied. "Stay close, you're my ticket out of this situation, I don't plan on losing my bargaining chip." Felicity said nothing to that. At least she had some value to him, he just MIGHT listen to what she had to say.

The moment she placed a foot on the ground, Felicity was gasping for air and trying not to puke. The smell was horrible, and the air thick. Her eyes began to water and her companion waited until she had finally calmed down. It was worse than the Underbelly's air. "You'll get used to it." He said. "God, w-where are we?" She choked. "I know not the name of this planet, I just know it denizens are the worst of the worst. When they wish to escape from the Federation they come here. They find an odd sort of protection and form a brotherhood of which the likes you've never seen."

"It's a pirate colony?" She asked. She had heard about those, there were a few in the Federation. Entire planets that exist for nothing more than stirring up trouble. It was a place where it didn't really matter if you were human, Vulcan, Klingon, or any other sort of alien out there. You were accepted immediately, and those who caused the most trouble and got away with it, were considered kings. "And why did you drag me here?" she asked, following him with relative ease. He ignored her question. "At least tell me your name."

"K'mtar." Short, sweet, to the point. "I'm Felicity."

"I do not care." She huffed but continued to follow him. She felt sort of naked though, she didn't have her bag with her, or her journal, how would she deal with the cataclysmic events that were sure to happen? How would she vent? How would she sort through her feelings? She sighed and looked dejectedly at the ground, why was it her? Why always her? She felt a strong callused hand latch onto her wrist and she was being pulled to the ground. "What the-?" A hand clamped over her mouth and she was shoved behind a rock.

Dark shadows came from over the hill, and descended upon the Vulcan cruiser. "If you make a sound," K'mtar hissed. "I will not hesitate to kill you, my bargaining chip you may be, but you are always expendable." Her shoulders dropped. Ok, maybe she DIDN'T have any sort of value to him, and that scared her a little. K'mtar began to drag her by the hand, having removed one from her mouth. They made sure to stay out of sight behind the rock, and to tread lightly. This wasn't very hard considering the ground was loose soil with no sort of foliage to be seen for miles around.

K'mtar pointed ahead and she saw some sort of vehicle. Two people were on the lookout, in case something happened, they had guns. "We're taking that cruiser." He whispered. "So help me, if you get-"

"I get the message," Felicity hissed. "Help as much as I can, and the moment I screw it up, I'm dead. Now, can we go? The sooner we're done here, the sooner I can get back home." K'mtar nodded and they scuttle across an open space. Felicity got in front of K'mtar and snuck up on the first guard, she tried a neck pinch like Svalek had made her practice. This time, unbelievably, she got it right. She smiled at herself and went around the other side. K'mtar looked at her reasonably impressed and grabbed the gun, then got into the driver's seat. Felicity tried the pinch again, this time, it didn't work, in fact, it surprised the guard so bad, he let out a girlish squeal and turned. "Shit!" Felicity reacted before she could think and punched him in the nose, he stumbled and dropped his weapon. Felicity grabbed it and jumped into the cruiser just as K'mtar slammed on the gas.

She was halfway out of the vehicle as the Klingon made a hard turn and she felt her leg whack something hard. "Holy shit!" She screeched, managed to pull herself into the vehicle. She brought her leg to her and saw that nothing broke skin, checking the sore area she found that it only seemed tender, and it hadn't broken. "Oh thank God." She sighed, grabbing her chest and righting herself. "Where are we going?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I'm human, it's in my nature. It's how Adam and Eve were damned." K'mtar looked at her confused. "Religious figures on my planet." She muttered. "Adam and Eve?" She made a sound of affirmation and looked out over the horizon. The planet looked as bad as it smelled. Dark, dank, and dirty with nothing growing. Whatever DID grow looked sickly and non-edible. "Explain." K'mtar said. "About what?"

"This Adam and Eve person. They are equals are they not?"

"Not."

"How can they not be equals?"

"Well, to make a long story short, Eve damned all of mankind by eating an apple." There was silence in the car as K'mtar thought over her words. "Your religion is very strange." He said. "I'm sure I'd think the same thing about the way you worship." Felicity said. She didn't bear any ill will to the Klingon for calling her religion strange, they were alien to each other, cultural clashes were bound to happen. "So, why were you going to prison?"

"I never said I was going to prison."

"You were in handcuffs when we met, I'm pretty sure that meant you were in some sort of legal trouble." K'mtar was silent for a long moment. "I was wrongly accused." He finally relented. "Of what?"

"Murder and the conspiracy to commit murder." Felicity nodded and didn't say anything else. She didn't even know what she COULD say to that. The rest of the ride was quiet and they came upon a town at least two hours later. Felicity had almost gone to sleep when she heard the sound of other voices. Raising her head and opening her eyes, she was surprised. Yes, the town was very dirty, and ugly looking, hastily made out of necessity and never grown into something more majestic, but boy was town life booming. As K'mtar steered the vehicle on the small streets she noted many of the shops around, or at least that's what they looked like to her, she couldn't read the alien writing. She even saw a few prostitutes.

Eventually they stopped on the other side of the town, next to a seedy bar. "Do not stray far from me, these people are not too forgiving with new comers. I wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours." Felicity blushed, not used to being called pretty. Nevertheless she dropped down from the car and shouldered her stolen weapon and walked into the building behind K'mtar.

The smell inside the bar was no better than outside, but at least it was clean. Felicity noted the almost lounge like feel inside. It was warm, and people talked in hushed voices. Smoke hung thickly in the air and skimpy clothed girls sauntered through the establishment, bringing food and drink to patrons. K'mtar took no notice of the girls even though they looked at him and winked, body language promising a night full of fun. Instead, he went straight to the bar and sat down. Felicity sat next to him and she noted to look of surprise on the Bartender's face. "K-K-K'mtar!" He squeaked.

The man was a mousy brown color, with darker brown spots. His face was flat and his nose were mere slits in his face. When he talked he had sharp teeth. His eyes were very large, orb-like and blue. "I want my old room." He said. The man nodded and fished around for something under the table. "You're in luck," the man squeaked. "No one's taken that room, it's very popular you know" K'mtar merely looked on without much of a worry. The man slipped him a key. "Do you want the usual order of delights?" The way the man asked it made Felicity feel sleazy. "No," K'mtar placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder. "She delights me just fine." The man gave a smile to K'mtar that Felicity did not like very much. It meant to say he knew something about K'mtar's taste in 'delights' Felicity didn't know about. "She must be a special girl if she can satisfy YOUR needs, eh old friend?" Felicity rolled her eyes to the ceiling, cursing her luck.

K'mtar merely chuckled and squeezed her shoulder and brought her closer. "The best I've ever had." The man chuckled and K'mtar took the key. "We had to leave a bit hastily from our last outpost," K'mtar said getting up, Felicity copied him. "We need clothes, weapons, food, and drinks." The man nodded. "Right away." And he began shuffling around the small bar. Felicity and her companion moved off to a side door and disappeared up a few flights of stairs.

The room was amazing to say the least. Furnished with a bed and couch, plus what looked like a mini-bar, it nonetheless made Felicity feel like she had entered the bedroom of royalty. "Wow." She breathed, running her hand over one of the couch pillows. It was soft, and the fabric seemed to flow through her fingers like water. It was bathed in red and rust colors, kind of like Svalek's room. She winced. He wanted to marry her, which made her feel awkward. Hadn't she yelled at him for messing with her, she'd even slapped the guy, why the hell would he want to marry her?

"You can have the bed." K'mtar called. "CANNON BALL!" Felicity let out a screech of laughter as she jumped onto the bed, forgetting all her problems with Svalek. It was the softest thing she had ever been on. "Oh my God! This is so wonderful!" She giggled snuggling into the sheets. K'mtar merely looked at her, wondering if that was how every one of her species acted. "Have you slept on this thing?" She asked. "It's so freaking amazing."

"I've done more than sleep on it." Felicity's nose screwed up and she slowly crawled off the bed. "I think I'll take the couch." She said, making her way over to it. "I've done more than sleep on that too." Felicity paused. "I don't care, I'm taking the bed." K'mtar chuckled and shook his head. A knock on the door was soon heard. "It's food." He said. Felicity looked at him. "So?"

"So, answer the door." K'mtar snapped. Felicity merely looked at him. "Get. The. Door." K'mtar said. Felicity got to her knees and glared at him. "You kidnapped me, what makes you think I'm going to do anything you say other than when my life's in immediate danger? Just because we talked a little doesn't mean we're friends." K'mtar growled. Felicity growled back. K'mtar stalked towards the door and wrenched it open. Felicity heard a squeak, and a clanking of plates. Her companion growled something to the mystery person and slammed the door. He placed the tray roughly on a small table. "Eat." He said. "You eat it first."

"It's not poisoned."

"I should believe you why?" K'mtar let out another growl, Felicity didn't tempt fate this time, instead, she remained quiet as K'mtar sampled bit of food in each of the bowls. He even took a long swig of the blue stuff in the bottle. Felicity bit her lip, she didn't think the food was poisoned, not really, K'mtar and the owner (she assumed the mousy thing was the owner) seemed to be on good terms, if he trusted the thing, so should she.

Crawling off the comfortable space of the bed, she inspected the food. It didn't smell too bad, but it didn't look good either. "Survival of the fittest." She muttered, and she fully planned to survive this little adventure. "So, you're tracking down a guy that can give you information right?" K'mtar looked at her thoughtfully. "Yes." He said. "The one I seek knows were my treacherous brother is."

"So, you brother killed someone, blamed it on you, and now you're looking to bring him to justice."

"Yes." Felicity took a small bit of the food. It was slimy and gummy, but she had eaten slop, so she was sure she could eat this. "What if that doesn't work?" she asked, making a face. "What do you mean 'what if that doesn't work'? Do you see a flaw in my plans?"

"A big one." K'mtar crossed his arms. "What if it goes wrong? What if you get captured again?"

"I will not be captured."

"Don't be so sure, my captain is very adept in battle." She noted the small amount of pride she had in her voice, even though she was just repeating what other had told her. "You mean your Vulcan mate?" Felicity blushed. "He's not my mate."

"You have rejected his advances?" Felicity chewed the slimy food thoughtfully and washed it down with some of the blue liquid, it burned her throat pleasantly, and it didn't cross her mind that she was drinking alcohol. "I haven't decided yet." She said honestly.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"Besides the fact that I'm sixteen years old?"

"Yes, besides that fact. If he such a great warrior as you say, then what is wrong with him?"

"He's an asshole." She gritted her teeth thinking of all the teasing he had put her through. "He's manipulative," That was for the comment he made about being fascinated by her reactions. "AND He's an emotionally distant alien. I don't think I could handle that."

"Which part?"

"Why am I even telling you this?!" Felicity threw her hands in the air. K'mtar merely looked at her thoughtfully. "There will be more men." He said finally. "You're not that bad looking for a human."

"And you're not that bad looking for a Klingon."

* * *

**Read and recommend! **


	15. Chapter 15

James watched as his sister's face was flashed across the screen. "Our thoughts and wishes are with the young teen, Felicity Kirk, as she fights for her life in the depths of space."

"Oh come on!" James rolled his eyes. "They act like they all know her." He spat, turning the screen off. Bones and George looked at him with sympathy. "Well, what do you want us to do? She's a media sensation, the first ever to live their high school career off planet." Bones explained. James merely huffed. "You want to know something sick?" George called out, interrupting an impending argument. "What?" James asked. "I think, that wherever she is, she's having a good time."

"She's been captured by a murderer!" James raved. "How the hell could she be having a good time?" George shrugged. "It's because it's an adventure. She always liked adventured." James groaned and crossed his arms. George was right, Felicity was probably having the time of her life at the moment….

And they couldn't be more wrong….

* * *

Felicity was looking at the scene with more horror than she thought capable of feeling. She didn't know what her mind should address first, the fact that she was scrambling to cover her nakedness, the fact that she'd just been woken by a loud warning, or the fact that she was no longer a virgin. As she tried to wrap her head around things, she scrambled to get her clothes together and not to forget her gun. It didn't help that K'mtar was yelling at her to move faster, which was near impossible with her addled brain.

The moment she was ready, K'mtar pushed her out of the window onto the balcony, and just in time too, because the door slammed open and yelling was heard. Felicity screamed and her companion literally threw her from the balcony and onto the street, thankfully someone caught her and lessened the fall. The alien under her was none too pleased however, and began yelling in a tongue she didn't understand, and didn't care to understand. After a few bangs went off (Felicity assumed it was gunfire), K'mtar wasn't far behind her, landing deftly on his feet. "Run!" He ordered. And she took off as fast as she could, K'mtar following closely. "Oh shit! Oh shit! SHIT!" She yelled as someone continued to shoot at them. So much for weapons, clothes, and food. Their schedule had just been moved forward by a few days.

Felicity had no clue where she was going, she just ran, the heavy footfalls of the Klingon was ever constant behind her, and she took some small comfort in that. Finally, when K'mtar told her, she stopped, a little out of breath, more from being scare than the physical exertion. The first thing to come from her mouth was, "We had sex!" and it earned a glare from the male. "We can't go again! We're in trouble."

"No, you don't understand. We had sex! I don't even KNOW you!" She hissed. K'mtar crossed his arms and looked on amusedly at her as she continued to rant. "What if you have some STD? God, did you use a condom?! Why did I do that? Jesus!" A look of pure dread overcame her, and K'mtar was ready to catch her in case she fainted. "What if I'm pregnant?"

"No chance of that." K'mtar said. "I can't have children." She let out a breath and bent over, feeling relieved at his impotence and guilty for feeling relieved. "I hate this. I hate this so much." She groaned. "I'm supposed to be engaged!" She threw her hands in the air. "I thought you hated him, or is that how human show their love?" K'mtar commented, looking around a corner and moving on, subconsciously, Felicity followed him. "No, I mean, I don't know, I'm so confused right now." K'mtar turned to her. "Well get unconfused." He instructed. "We have business to attend to, and I need you to have my back." Felicity bit her lip.

"Why would I help a criminal?" Damn, she was just all over the place. "I told you. I'm not the killer, by brother is." Felicity sucked in a breath and crossed her arms. "And by the way," he paused and looked around another corner. "It wasn't you fault we had sex, it was the drink."

"The drink?" K'mtar nodded. "They put some chemical in it for couples, I forgot all about it until this morning."

"How convenient for you." She muttered as they continued slowly through the streets. K'mtar wasn't ALL bad, she supposed. He could have very well killed her by now, and he could've been much more demanding of her last night, and much rougher, but he had been gentle with her, almost as if he would've broken her. A blush swept her face and she cleared her throat. She wasn't going to think about it, not now, maybe later, when she was alone and could analyze things in her journal, besides, like K'mtar said, it was the drinks.

* * *

Svalek hadn't left his post in two days. He was on a mission, and nothing could distract him from it, not even his much neglected duties. "Captain Svalek." Torek called, he stood by the surly looking captain. He made no move to answer his possible future brother in law. "This is affecting you more than it should." Svalek merely nodded his head. Finally he said; "I've formed an attraction to her quicker than I thought I would." Torek nodded. "Does she know?"

"She has only the faintest idea."

"Will you tell her everything?"

"In due time." They stood in companionable silence for a moment longer. "Do you think she's going to accept?" That was Svalek's real worry. He wanted Felicity, there was no doubt about that, he wanted her bad. In his hearts of hearts he knew that the very first time he'd seen her. He brushed it off as nothing more than her being an anomaly in his otherwise routine life, but as the months dragged on, he couldn't help his feelings of attraction, no matter how much he meditated through them. He was frustrated with them, so instead of resisting them altogether, when the opportunity presented itself, he decided to capitalize on said feelings, and look where that had gotten everyone. He took in a deep breath and rubbed his temples.

Felicity was turning out to be more trouble than she was worth. Maybe he should just leave her on Earth with her family, it seemed to be the safest place for her at the moment. But she was tough, she'd hit him more times than anyone else dared, and she seemed to be relatively good at getting herself out of tricky situations, maybe she would get herself out of this one, she'd managed to keep the tracker on the shuttle intact. "How much longer?" Svalek barked. "Three hours at top speed captain." An ensign called. He nodded, face getting darker at the news, the question was now, could Felicity survive another three hours, or was she dead already?

* * *

Felicity was not happy, she'd been standing outside, keeping watch, for what seemed like forever on this shithole of a planet. Prostitutes of all kinds propositioned her for exciting sex, peddlers on the street tried to sell her things she didn't need, and children had come up to her and beg her for money, the odd thug or two had come up and hit on her as well, but she all declined them politely, some were easier than other when they found out she couldn't speak their language, other were so persistent she had to use force to get them off her case. Finally, K'mtar came out of the hovel he had entered two hours previously. "He's on this planet." She knew he was talking about his brother. K'mtar was excited, his vengeance would come at last.

"Nice, where is he? And how to we get the weasel?" K'mtar led her down a street, not saying anything. "What's the plan? Can you at least tell me that?"

"The plan is to get you back to your ship." K'mtar muttered, looking this way and that for an escape route. "What why? Are you going to report your brother to the authorities? Didn't that blow up in your face the first time around?" K'mtar stopped and looked at her. "You've been most helpful on this journey, but I'm no longer in need of your companionship. Let's return you safely to your ship." Felicity stood there, mouth working like a fish, mind turning the sentence over and over to try and find meaning. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, stunned, and very hurt. K'mtar looked at her steadily. "Yes?" He replied, not sure where she was going with this. "Oh hell no!" She yelled. "You can't just have sex with me and then break up with me! Not this human!" She felt the fury rise in her belly. Even though it was entirely unfounded.

"Keep your voice down." K'mtar hissed. "You're NOT just going to ditch me! Not when things are getting good, no way!" Felicity snapped, to her credit, she did lower her voice. "Felicity, it's not that you weren't great last night, it's just that you're fragile, and I don't think your….betrothed, would want you back in pieces." K'mtar wondered if all humans were this erratic. She couldn't wait to get away from him yesterday, so why was she so keen on helping him now? It wasn't the sex was it?

"Fuck him!" Felicity snapped. "And fuck being fragile! Everyone says that! Everyone thinks that, 'oh look at the human, she's so weak!' 'Oh, look at the little girl, she can't possibly do any sort of damage.' I say to hell with all that! And to hell with people trying to tell me what to do. The fact of the matter is, I'm involved right now, whether you like it or not, and I'm seeing this through to the end. Besides, what if you get into more trouble than you're already in, won't you need backup or something?"

"What a beautiful speech, you should keep her brother, just for your amusement." Felicity whipped around and crouched in her usual defense position, why hadn't she sense him earlier? Like those cat people? She remembered the gun at her side and aimed it, just in case things got deadly. Behind her, K'mtar growled. "I am no longer your brother, you are not worthy of the family name Tre'gok." The Klingon brothers looked nothing like each other, despite being related. K'mtar had short dark hair, and a nasty looking scar across his face, and he was darker than most Klingons, but well built, and very tall. Tre'gok was tiny in comparison, in height and build, it seemed as though he had no muscles at all. He was fair skinned, and his face looked flawless. "Not worthy? I would say I was extremely worthy, considering I'm at the top now."

K'mtar hissed. "You had ill-gotten rewards Tre'gok, you've killed our father in cold blood, just so you could be the head of the family, and you will lead us to ruin."

"So what if I killed father?" Tre'gok smiled maliciously, giving Felicity the worst chills she'd ever felt. "That doesn't matter, everyone think you're the culprit. All I have to do is continue to play the hero." Tre'gok took out a knife and twirled on his finger. "Or, I could just kill you now, you AND your little hooker."

"I am not a hooker!" Felicity snapped. Tre'gok merely chuckled. "And how is one person going to kill TWO people?" Felicity seethed, beginning to really hate this guy. "Did you honestly think I'd come alone?" Felicity got the sense of being surrounded as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She cursed in her head, but managed to remain stoic on the outside. Besides, K'mtar managed to express her feelings perfectly, turning about and yelling obscenities at everyone. "How poetic will it be?" Tre'gok continued. "When I slice your throat with the same blade I used on father?" The tension snapping was nearly audible to Felicity. Everyone descended all at once, she panicked for a few moments and squeezed the trigger. The aftershock was tremendous and she fell flat on her ass, and the brother from hell let out a howl.

In seconds she was back on her feet, digging the gun's butt deep into someone's belly. The alien fell back and snarled, she was faintly aware of K'mtar next to her, fighting like a wild animal. She couldn't help the bark of laughter that came from her mouth, fighting was much more fun than she anticipated. Someone caught her eye, snapping her head to the side, she kicked the assailant, only it went wild, and she managed to hit someone else. Abandoning her gun, she finally got her hands on the guy and began wailing away.

In no time the scuffle was over, and both K'mtar and Felicity were looking at a wide-eyed Tre'gok. Before he could say something Felicity was charging, and Tre'gok was running. K'mtar was right behind her, huffing from the exertion. Just as she was she was getting ready to tackle him, she was yanked back, shirt tugging painfully at her neck. She let out a strangled sound and was placed against something hard. "What the hell?" She looked up and blinked, confused for only a few moments. "Svalek!" She gasped, wriggling out of his grasp. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." He answered without hesitation. "Saving me?!" She stepped back into the alley. "You let the…."She paused, looking around her. Both Tre'gok AND K'mtar were in handcuffs. "Uh," She crossed her arms trying to put the scene together, but things were just too muddled in her head right then. "Are you alright?" Svalek asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "you're bleeding." She looked back up at him. "Why are they BOTH in handcuffs?" She asked. "We heard Tre'gok's murder confession." Torek explained, finally coming out of the woodwork. Felicity was pleased to see him. Not only that, he'd brought Orson along for the ride. "What are you doing here?" She asked, hugging Torek and giving Orson her finger to hug. "We were worried." Torek admitted. "I mean, you've been….gone for months, and then all of a sudden you get kidnapped." Orson continued by way of explanation. "The least we could do was be there in case you needed a friend." Felicity frowned. "'Gone'? What do you mean 'gone'? I've been on the ship the entire time."

"We'll talk about it later, you should really get that cut on your forehead looked at." Svalek said, stepping in. Felicity moved back as he reached out for him. "If you heard the murder confession, then why is K'mtar still being treated like a criminal?" Felicity snapped. Svalek straightened into his characteristic stance, hands behind his back and face straight, looking down his nose at everyone. "He kidnapped one of the members on my ship and fled custody. That makes him a criminal." Felicity's mouth worked to try and get the words out. "Take them away." Svalek ordered. "You can't do that!" Felicity called to him. "He's innocent! You can't…." Torek pulled her back as Svalek began to walk away. "Now is not the time or the place." He instructed the irate teenager. "Trust me." Felicity whipped her head in his direction. "Torek…."

"Felicity please. Just trust me on this. Let's go to sick bay and get your head treated, alright?" Felicity huffed but acquiesced to her brother's demands. This wasn't over by a long shot.


	16. Chapter 16

James watched as his sister's face was flashed across the screen. "Our thoughts and wishes are with the young teen, Felicity Kirk, as she fights for her life in the depths of space."

"Oh come on!" James rolled his eyes. "They act like they all know her." He spat, turning the screen off. Bones and George looked at him with sympathy. "Well, what do you want us to do? She's a media sensation, the first ever to live their high school career off planet." Bones explained. James merely huffed. "You want to know something sick?" George called out, interrupting an impending argument. "What?" James asked. "I think, that wherever she is, she's having a good time."

"She's been captured by a murderer!" James raved. "How the hell could she be having a good time?" George shrugged. "It's because it's an adventure. She always liked adventured." James groaned and crossed his arms. George was right, Felicity was probably having the time of her life at the moment….

And they couldn't be more wrong….

Felicity was looking at the scene with more horror than she thought capable of feeling. She didn't know what her mind should address first, the fact that she was scrambling to cover her nakedness, the fact that she'd just been woken by a loud warning, or the fact that she was no longer a virgin. As she tried to wrap her head around things, she scrambled to get her clothes together and not to forget her gun. It didn't help that K'mtar was yelling at her to move faster, which was near impossible with her addled brain.

The moment she was ready, K'mtar pushed her out of the window onto the balcony, and just in time too, because the door slammed open and yelling was heard. Felicity screamed and her companion literally threw her from the balcony and onto the street, thankfully someone caught her and lessened the fall. The alien under her was none too pleased however, and began yelling in a tongue she didn't understand, and didn't care to understand. After a few bangs went off (Felicity assumed it was gunfire), K'mtar wasn't far behind her, landing deftly on his feet. "Run!" He ordered. And she took off as fast as she could, K'mtar following closely. "Oh shit! Oh shit! SHIT!" She yelled as someone continued to shoot at them. So much for weapons, clothes, and food. Their schedule had just been moved forward by a few days.

Felicity had no clue where she was going, she just ran, the heavy footfalls of the Klingon was ever constant behind her, and she took some small comfort in that. Finally, when K'mtar told her, she stopped, a little out of breath, more from being scare than the physical exertion. The first thing to come from her mouth was, "We had sex!" and it earned a glare from the male. "We can't go again! We're in trouble."

"No, you don't understand. We had sex! I don't even KNOW you!" She hissed. K'mtar crossed his arms and looked on amusedly at her as she continued to rant. "What if you have some STD? God, did you use a condom?! Why did I do that? Jesus!" A look of pure dread overcame her, and K'mtar was ready to catch her in case she fainted. "What if I'm pregnant?"

"No chance of that." K'mtar said. "I can't have children." She let out a breath and bent over, feeling relieved at his impotence and guilty for feeling relieved. "I hate this. I hate this so much." She groaned. "I'm supposed to be engaged!" She threw her hands in the air. "I thought you hated him, or is that how human show their love?" K'mtar commented, looking around a corner and moving on, subconsciously, Felicity followed him. "No, I mean, I don't know, I'm so confused right now." K'mtar turned to her. "Well get unconfused." He instructed. "We have business to attend to, and I need you to have my back." Felicity bit her lip.

"Why would I help a criminal?" Damn, she was just all over the place. "I told you. I'm not the killer, by brother is." Felicity sucked in a breath and crossed her arms. "And by the way," he paused and looked around another corner. "It wasn't you fault we had sex, it was the drink."

"The drink?" K'mtar nodded. "They put some chemical in it for couples, I forgot all about it until this morning."

"How convenient for you." She muttered as they continued slowly through the streets. K'mtar wasn't ALL bad, she supposed. He could have very well killed her by now, and he could've been much more demanding of her last night, and much rougher, but he had been gentle with her, almost as if he would've broken her. A blush swept her face and she cleared her throat. She wasn't going to think about it, not now, maybe later, when she was alone and could analyze things in her journal, besides, like K'mtar said, it was the drinks.

(Break)

Svalek hadn't left his post in two days. He was on a mission, and nothing could distract him from it, not even his much neglected duties. "Captain Svalek." Torek called, he stood by the surly looking captain. He made no move to answer his possible future brother in law. "This is affecting you more than it should." Svalek merely nodded his head. Finally he said; "I've formed an attraction to her quicker than I thought I would." Torek nodded. "Does she know?"

"She has only the faintest idea."

"Will you tell her everything?"

"In due time." They stood in companionable silence for a moment longer. "Do you think she's going to accept?" That was Svalek's real worry. He wanted Felicity, there was no doubt about that, he wanted her bad. In his hearts of hearts he knew that the very first time he'd seen her. He brushed it off as nothing more than her being an anomaly in his otherwise routine life, but as the months dragged on, he couldn't help his feelings of attraction, no matter how much he meditated through them. He was frustrated with them, so instead of resisting them altogether, when the opportunity presented itself, he decided to capitalize on said feelings, and look where that had gotten everyone. He took in a deep breath and rubbed his temples.

Felicity was turning out to be more trouble than she was worth. Maybe he should just leave her on Earth with her family, it seemed to be the safest place for her at the moment. But she was tough, she'd hit him more times than anyone else dared, and she seemed to be relatively good at getting herself out of tricky situations, maybe she would get herself out of this one, she'd managed to keep the tracker on the shuttle intact. "How much longer?" Svalek barked. "Three hours at top speed captain." An ensign called. He nodded, face getting darker at the news, the question was now, could Felicity survive another three hours, or was she dead already?

(Break)

Felicity was not happy, she'd been standing outside, keeping watch, for what seemed like forever on this shithole of a planet. Prostitutes of all kinds propositioned her for exciting sex, peddlers on the street tried to sell her things she didn't need, and children had come up to her and beg her for money, the odd thug or two had come up and hit on her as well, but she all declined them politely, some were easier than other when they found out she couldn't speak their language, other were so persistent she had to use force to get them off her case. Finally, K'mtar came out of the hovel he had entered two hours previously. "He's on this planet." She knew he was talking about his brother. K'mtar was excited, his vengeance would come at last.

"Nice, where is he? And how to we get the weasel?" K'mtar led her down a street, not saying anything. "What's the plan? Can you at least tell me that?"

"The plan is to get you back to your ship." K'mtar muttered, looking this way and that for an escape route. "What why? Are you going to report your brother to the authorities? Didn't that blow up in your face the first time around?" K'mtar stopped and looked at her. "You've been most helpful on this journey, but I'm no longer in need of your companionship. Let's return you safely to your ship." Felicity stood there, mouth working like a fish, mind turning the sentence over and over to try and find meaning. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, stunned, and very hurt. K'mtar looked at her steadily. "Yes?" He replied, not sure where she was going with this. "Oh hell no!" She yelled. "You can't just have sex with me and then break up with me! Not this human!" She felt the fury rise in her belly. Even though it was entirely unfounded.

"Keep your voice down." K'mtar hissed. "You're NOT just going to ditch me! Not when things are getting good, no way!" Felicity snapped, to her credit, she did lower her voice. "Felicity, it's not that you weren't great last night, it's just that you're fragile, and I don't think your….betrothed, would want you back in pieces." K'mtar wondered if all humans were this erratic. She couldn't wait to get away from him yesterday, so why was she so keen on helping him now? It wasn't the sex was it?

"Fuck him!" Felicity snapped. "And fuck being fragile! Everyone says that! Everyone thinks that, 'oh look at the human, she's so weak!' 'Oh, look at the little girl, she can't possibly do any sort of damage.' I say to hell with all that! And to hell with people trying to tell me what to do. The fact of the matter is, I'm involved right now, whether you like it or not, and I'm seeing this through to the end. Besides, what if you get into more trouble than you're already in, won't you need backup or something?"

"What a beautiful speech, you should keep her brother, just for your amusement." Felicity whipped around and crouched in her usual defense position, why hadn't she sense him earlier? Like those cat people? She remembered the gun at her side and aimed it, just in case things got deadly. Behind her, K'mtar growled. "I am no longer your brother, you are not worthy of the family name Tre'gok." The Klingon brothers looked nothing like each other, despite being related. K'mtar had short dark hair, and a nasty looking scar across his face, and he was darker than most Klingons, but well built, and very tall. Tre'gok was tiny in comparison, in height and build, it seemed as though he had no muscles at all. He was fair skinned, and his face looked flawless. "Not worthy? I would say I was extremely worthy, considering I'm at the top now."

K'mtar hissed. "You had ill-gotten rewards Tre'gok, you've killed our father in cold blood, just so you could be the head of the family, and you will lead us to ruin."

"So what if I killed father?" Tre'gok smiled maliciously, giving Felicity the worst chills she'd ever felt. "That doesn't matter, everyone think you're the culprit. All I have to do is continue to play the hero." Tre'gok took out a knife and twirled on his finger. "Or, I could just kill you now, you AND your little hooker."

"I am not a hooker!" Felicity snapped. Tre'gok merely chuckled. "And how is one person going to kill TWO people?" Felicity seethed, beginning to really hate this guy. "Did you honestly think I'd come alone?" Felicity got the sense of being surrounded as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She cursed in her head, but managed to remain stoic on the outside. Besides, K'mtar managed to express her feelings perfectly, turning about and yelling obscenities at everyone. "How poetic will it be?" Tre'gok continued. "When I slice your throat with the same blade I used on father?" The tension snapping was nearly audible to Felicity. Everyone descended all at once, she panicked for a few moments and squeezed the trigger. The aftershock was tremendous and she fell flat on her ass, and the brother from hell let out a howl.

In seconds she was back on her feet, digging the gun's butt deep into someone's belly. The alien fell back and snarled, she was faintly aware of K'mtar next to her, fighting like a wild animal. She couldn't help the bark of laughter that came from her mouth, fighting was much more fun than she anticipated. Someone caught her eye, snapping her head to the side, she kicked the assailant, only it went wild, and she managed to hit someone else. Abandoning her gun, she finally got her hands on the guy and began wailing away.

In no time the scuffle was over, and both K'mtar and Felicity were looking at a wide-eyed Tre'gok. Before he could say something Felicity was charging, and Tre'gok was running. K'mtar was right behind her, huffing from the exertion. Just as she was she was getting ready to tackle him, she was yanked back, shirt tugging painfully at her neck. She let out a strangled sound and was placed against something hard. "What the hell?" She looked up and blinked, confused for only a few moments. "Svalek!" She gasped, wriggling out of his grasp. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." He answered without hesitation. "Saving me?!" She stepped back into the alley. "You let the…."She paused, looking around her. Both Tre'gok AND K'mtar were in handcuffs. "Uh," She crossed her arms trying to put the scene together, but things were just too muddled in her head right then. "Are you alright?" Svalek asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "you're bleeding." She looked back up at him. "Why are they BOTH in handcuffs?" She asked. "We heard Tre'gok's murder confession." Torek explained, finally coming out of the woodwork. Felicity was pleased to see him. Not only that, he'd brought Orson along for the ride. "What are you doing here?" She asked, hugging Torek and giving Orson her finger to hug. "We were worried." Torek admitted. "I mean, you've been….gone for months, and then all of a sudden you get kidnapped." Orson continued by way of explanation. "The least we could do was be there in case you needed a friend." Felicity frowned. "'Gone'? What do you mean 'gone'? I've been on the ship the entire time."

"We'll talk about it later, you should really get that cut on your forehead looked at." Svalek said, stepping in. Felicity moved back as he reached out for him. "If you heard the murder confession, then why is K'mtar still being treated like a criminal?" Felicity snapped. Svalek straightened into his characteristic stance, hands behind his back and face straight, looking down his nose at everyone. "He kidnapped one of the members on my ship and fled custody. That makes him a criminal." Felicity's mouth worked to try and get the words out. "Take them away." Svalek ordered. "You can't do that!" Felicity called to him. "He's innocent! You can't…." Torek pulled her back as Svalek began to walk away. "Now is not the time or the place." He instructed the irate teenager. "Trust me." Felicity whipped her head in his direction. "Torek…."

"Felicity please. Just trust me on this. Let's go to sick bay and get your head treated, alright?" Felicity huffed but acquiesced to her brother's demands. This wasn't over by a long shot.


End file.
